The Chronicles of Ambrose Smut
by Nightwing XX
Summary: The beginning of a smutty Ambrose fanfic, chapter after chapter of the Lunatic Fringe being fucked by the men of NXT and WWE. Kinks and fetishes welcomed - requested posted in review section (or PM). SLASH.
1. The Call Boy (Triple H)

Dean Ambrose and smut? The two almost go hand in hand, and these chapters will chronicle his never ending journey to sexual gratification based on reader's request!

Requested Story: DJ Maddox

* * *

Dean stood at the door of Triple H's office. He cursed himself, why was he standing here? Why did he continue to put himself in this position? He knew it was wrong, a married man shouldn't do what Triple H does but Dean didn't turn him away.. he always came back for more when called.

Fuck, it excited him every time the phone rang and the called ID told him who it was, he only called when he needed an outlet and Dean was his canvas for that outlet. Knowing the door would be unlocked, he walked in.

'About time, it's been twenty minutes, Dean.'

'I.. I'm sorry. I got here as soon as I could.'

The tone in Triple H's voice was stern, but it rang through Dean's skull with a buzz. He made his way to Triple H's desk where he found the older man leaned back in his swivel chair, hands crossed in his lap. His eyes looked over Dean, his head cocking as his tongue flicked across his lip and Dean swallowed. God, he knew what would come next and he would enjoy it. Triple H had had a rough day, his tie was loosened and his buttoned up shirt was undone, meaning he really needed to relax which explained his reason for calling.

'You know, I was always fond of you wearing trunks but the jeans? ..they make that ass of yours look supple and ripe for the picking.'

Dean sat on the edge of the desk, not even six inches from Triple H as he played with the hem of his black tank top, much to the annoyance of the man watching him. It was an interesting relationship they had, when it was time to work, it was strictly professional but once they had finished.. Dean knew Triple H by another name besides 'boss.' When the camera weren't rolling and he came calling.. it was daddy. In terms of age, he wasn't the type Dean would usually aim for but there was an attraction that he couldn't fight.

'Remove the shirt.. then get on your knees.'

Dean's hands fisted his shirt as he raised the fabric over his head, dropping it where he rested. He licked his lips as he sunk to the floor between Triple H's legs, his hands working on the button and zipper of the CEO's pants.

In no time, he had his member freed and gently rubbed the hardened shaft, a relaxed sigh escaping Triple H as he took the mushroom head into his mouth. Comfortable, Dean began to slide his mouth down the shaft, taking nearly every inch of Triple H's member. His nose grazed pubic hair and he pulled back, beginning to set a pace of bobbing his head. When it came to sucking dick, Dean was pretty skilled at knowing what to do, just relax and let him work.

Minutes rolled by, Dean focused on his role as he started and stopped to draw out the pleasure. Triple H had to pull Dean off to get his command out.

'Stand up.. turn around and bend over the desk.'

Dean nodded, then did as he was told. As he stood, he faced Triple H's desk and placed his hands on the desk as he leaned forward slightly, hands exploring his body. Triple H's hands worked on Dean's belt and undid it, roughly pulled the belt loosen where it dropped onto the floor. Then the button to his jeans was next as soon enough, the jeans and boxer briefs pooled at his ankles.

Rough, calloused hands groped Dean's ass as he closed his eyes, letting Triple H take control. The CEO knew what he was doing, he knew to enjoy the moment and when he heard the drawer on his desk click open.. he knew.

The cap popped open loudly and Dean stuck his ass out with need as Triple H lubed his shaft up, not one to wear protection. With Dean, it was always bareback and both of them got off on it. Putting the lube back, the drawer snapped closed as he took Dean's hips in hand. At his entrance, Dean could feel the tip of Triple H's shaft about to make himself at home. He chewed on his bottom lip as his body propped up on elbows. Then, he was slid into.

'Ah.. god.. feels so good.'

Dean wasn't one who could hold back when something felt good, he was a moaner through and through. Triple H always stretched him when they fucked and the sex could get rough but it felt right. Pulling out, Triple H pushed back in as Dean buried his face into his arms as he braced himself. The CEO grunted occasionally, always filling his piece of ass to the hilt, the tight muscles wrapped around his dick loosening and allowing him deeper with each thrust.

'Harder.. please harder.. fuck..'

Dean moaned as Triple H rammed that sweet spot deep inside of him.

'Harder, what? I haven't heard you yet.'

'God.. fuck me harder, daddy, please.'

It was a quirk, Dean had accidentally called Triple H 'daddy' one time when they fucked and the nickname stuck around, something that always got the CEO off because it felt like a position of power. Dean needed him when he muttered that name and Triple H never failed to deliver.

Skin slapped against skin, Dean's ass giggled every time Triple H's hips smacked against him in rough, hard fashion. Minute after minute slipped by as the sex got better and better. Dean could feel himself leak, smearing the edge of the desk with his oozing precum. It wasn't common for him to be brought to orgasm but that was okay. He could touch himself later and get off.

Dean found a hand placed firmly in the middle of his back, pushed further down and bent over as Triple H's pace meant not pulling out as much and slamming his hips forward harder. Dean yelped and moaned as Triple H grunted.. his balls tightening as he reached climax.

'Always so nice and tight and.. ugh.'

His semen spilled out and deep into the cavern of Dean's ass, his shaft twitching with each eruption and his thrusting continued, though slowed drastically. He rode out the waves his orgasm provided before slumping back into his chair, withdrawing from Dean. Panting, the CEO gave a firm smack to the ass cheek before him.'

'Don't leak any of that onto the floor, get dressed.. get out. You know the drill.'

Clenching his muscles together, Dean caught his breathe as he stood straight, his erection reddened with needs that he would have to take care later. Pulling his briefs open followed by the jeans, he relaxes his muscles as his brief offered a sudden warmth from the leaking spunk inside him. Grabbing his shift, he didn't bother to put it on as nobody would be the wiser as to why it was off as he made his way toward the door.

'Dean.. never forget who you call daddy. I don't share.'

Dean stifled a moan as Triple H offered those final words before letting him leave the room. It was a matter of time before he'd get another call and they'd have sex again but he looked forward to when that phone would ring.

* * *

Got a request? The review section is open, and Dean will be too.


	2. Livestream (Rollins, Owens, Neville)

Hopefully this goes up to par with everything the requester had wanted, wasn't entirely sure what groupie sex is, so.. I worked with what I could.

Requested via PM.

* * *

Tonight would be a fun night.. getting to have sex in front of an audience was something lots of people had surprisingly considered but very few ever really did. Sex is intimate to most people but it's primal to others. For Dean, it was primal. To be dominated by another man, to have someone decide that he looked good under them - why would he pass that up?

'This looks set up to me..'

The internet and technology.. they weren't his thing but he did have a fantasy of a doing a live sex session and he had found the perfect website to do just that. It was untraceable from WWE, meaning people who watched would know who he was but he could pretend that nothing ever happened.

Before he knew it, the viewer count had jumped. Dozens of people began to join as they got greeted by Dean. After the count began to settle at nearly 300 people, a couple joining or leaving here or there, he knew it was his time.

'Those of you watching this, you'll be in for a real treat.' He licked lips, 'We're about to have the time of our lives and I'm about to fulfill a fantasy I've been dying to live out but you all have to earn it.'

He grinned a wicked smile as he lifted his shirt over his head as he sat on the edge of his mattress. Flinging it, his hands roam his body as his fingers arrive at his nipples, rubbing his pointer fingers in a circular motion around them, stiffening the nubs. His eyes closed as he toyed with himself, moaning softly. Pinching his hardened nipples, his back arches as he soon realized that the show was only beginning. He rose from the bed at the sound of his ringing phone, answering it.

'Hey. You here? All of you? I've started the show.. okay, hold on.'

Hanging up the phone, he rushed towards the door to his hotel room to open for his guest as Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens and Neville all stood at the doorway, eyeing Dean's topless form. They all knew the deal, they all wanted Dean.. it was simple. Kevin let no time slip by as his hand wrapped around Dean's throat, not hard enough to remove air but firm enough to set the tone as he backed the man that had invited them into the room. Neville closed the door behind them, as Dean dropped onto the bed, flat on his back.

'Now, ya see Dean.. here's how this is gonna go. You're going to suck my dick, then you're going stay on that back of yours while I claim that ass of yours.'

Dean nodded, helping Kevin free his limp member. Wrapping his mouth around it, Dean put his focus on his mouth-work, finding Kevin hardening rapidly. Fully hard, he began to bob his head up and down the length of Kevin, who places his hands behind Dean's head. Seth and Neville meanwhile, made themselves feel more at home as both began to strip out of the clothes they wore, not going to let a moment slip away when it was time for them to be pleasured.

Both slipped onto the bed, and Seth rested behind Dean, pulling him off Kevin's dick by the shoulders. Pinned him to the mattress by his wrist, Dean found himself powerless as Kevin began to undo his pants, stripping him naked. As his briefs exposed Dean's naked form to the people watching, his half-stiffened member arched up on prominent display.

Kevin took himself in hand, pumping his member a few times by using Dean's saliva as lubricant. Gripping the hips, Kevin lifted Dean's lower-half to give him better access. Dean's bare feet rested square on Kevin's shoulders as he found his entrance poked at.

'Better relax, I got no problems tearing you up, pretty boy.'

Dean took a deep breathe at roughly the same time Kevin penetrated him, a tightness and serious discomfort searing through his body as he found Seth's tongue at his throat, beginning to explore Dean's body. Down his chest, Seth took one of Dean's nubs into his mouth and tugged with his teeth for the right amount of pain as the man under him arched. As Kevin slid his entire length into Dean, Seth's tongue ran down his body until it reached the untouched erection laying flat on the Fringe Lunatic's stomach. With his mouth, he swallowed three-fourths of it as a heavy moan escaped Dean before that same pretty mouth accepted Seth into it.

With ass filled with Kevin, his mouth with Seth, Dean's hands ran up the World Champion's sides, snaked over the muscles in his back and down to the perfectly tight ass that Seth carried with him. Groping the cheeks, Dean steadied his breathe to focus on what his thought is.. slipping a finger into the untouched hole. Seth's hips bucked and Dean choked, gagging on the shaft as Kevin's thrust into him forced him to take more than he could handle.

Working a pace, Kevin's thrust soon matched Seth's as he bucked back to fuck himself on Dean's fingers while his hips continued to face fuck Dean's throat. Only, his fingers found themselves pulled out by a firm pull, Neville getting in on the action.

'Ay, I can handle business from here, but glad to know ya wanted to warm him up for me.'

Neville's hands rested squarely on Seth's hips as he breached the walls of his ass. Seth moaned around Dean's shaft as the four men found themselves a heeping mess, Dean's body the center-point. It was almost easy to forget they had an audience as Dean found himself pleasuring multiple men at once. Kevin and Seth's pleasure meant Neville and his.

Popping his mouth off Dean's member, Seth swirled his tongue around the plump head that caused Dean's toes to curl on Kevin's shoulder. A deep thrust hitting that cluster of nerves deep inside him had him deepthroating Seth as Neville snapped his hips into the pert ass he was buried into. Everyone had a role and Dean found that his meant the most as he fought as hard as he could to keep an orgasm from ripping out of him.. only to fail. And with Seth's dick firmly in his mouth, there was no warning outside of a hard moan as he exploded.. Seth's face being blasted by the first shot of semen. A couple more shots landed on his face but a good portion was taken onto his tongue and in his mouth - no choice but to swallow. Wrapping his mouth around Dean's member once more, semen dripped off Seth's face and rolled onto Dean.. feeling a warmth nuzzling into his pubic hair and rolling down balls. At any rate, he would be hardening again if not freed.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean's sense came full force as he felt a sudden warmth release into his mouth, Seth's member pulled out as only the head remained with lips around it. Seth's balls tightened as he gushed multiple times, his climax causing spasms that stopped him dead in his tracks. Though it took multiple swallows, Dean managed to take every drop and licked the shaft clean as Seth's softening member rested against his nose due to Neville keeping the champion bent over.

'Ah.. ah, Seth.. what an ass.. ugh.'

Pulling out, Neville pushed Seth over as he plopped with no fight onto the mattress, Neville's shaft swallowed with need. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself slowly as Dean's hand began to massage the hanging balls that went neglected. It was a competition to see which man would cum last.. Kevin or Neville, Kevin's body slapped hard against Dean's ass as his pace got rougher and rougher, holding nothing back.

'Neville.. Kevin.. fuck. Fuck.. cum.. cum on me. In me.'

Neville became the next man to enter orgasm as warm, thick semen escaped his shaft and sought safety on Dean's body. His chest and face took the damage as Neville's thrusting into his hand slowed when the wave came to an end. Dean flicked his mouth out, catching what he can that fell around his mouth, a soft groan as he tasted Neville's spunk.

Two down, one to go as Dean focused his efforts on bringing Kevin to finish. Kevin held his hips tightly, nails beginning to dig in as Dean felt the pain searing with irritation. That didn't matter much to him though, he could deal with a little pain. After the man pounding him was done, chances would be that Dean could take any man after that as there's no way he could be anything but loose after this.

Neville and Seth, emptied out, seemed out of place but knew how to work themselves back in as Seth's lips met Dean's, his tongue slipping in. On his tongue, Dean could taste himself on Seth's tongue and it drove him wild. As the kiss parted, Seth bit down on Dean's bottom lip as Neville's tongue worked Dean's body over.

They worshipped him, as Kevin finally reached orgasm.. his body growing tense as his dick filled Dean's abused whole with everything he offered and more. Thrusting twice after he finished, Dean could feel the semen going deeper into him as Kevin pulled out, Dean's legs falling over the edge of the mattress. He was sore, he wouldn't walk right the next day.. but he felt amazing.

Pulling his shaft back into his pants, Kevin's confidence roared as he smacked Dean across the cheek a couple times like he was simply some whore. Rolling onto his stomach, Dean felt just how torn up he was and Seth firmly planted his hand on Dean's cheek.

'That's for thinking you can go about fingering me, got it?'

Collecting his clothes, Seth only bothered to put his pants on, briefs and shirt in hand as Neville offered Dean a kiss.. the nicest thing done to him all night. As Seth did, Neville dressed accordingly.. the three one by one leaving now that they had been given what they all wanted.

Though slow, Dean nudged himself towards the webcam, finding that his little encounter had quite the following.. nearly 1200 people watched him treated like a fuck toy and frankly, he enjoyed knowing that.

'Come back soon.'

He winked, ending the session.


	3. Warning Shot (Wyatt, Reigns)

A bit modified from the request, but still the main point..

Requested by: Carrie

* * *

'Roman, my boy, the fun's just beginning.. open your eyes.'

The last thing Roman could remember was feeling tired after his match.. unusually tired. Now, he didn't know what time it was but somehow he had ended up in a hotel room, tied to a chair. His memory groggy, slowly it was all beginning to dawn on him what happened.

It made sense now, Roman could have sworn that his water bottle had been unopened beforehand.. but it had been undone already with a slightly unusual taste. Now, he realizes that someone set him up.. something was put into his water and he was just coming too. And as his eyes focused on the scene before him, it all made sense.

'You see Roman, I've grown tired of you interfering with my plans, maybe a hard lesson is what it'll take to change that. Maybe Dean here will have to pay for what you've done.. an eye for an eye, does that sound hair?'

Bray's hand raised up and echoed across Dean's ass cheek as he laid on his stomach, arms tied at the foot of the bed. Face to face with Roman, Dean was stripped of his close and defenseless as Bray sat on the edge of the bed afterward.

Roman growled, and Bray knew he had struck the right cord, his hand groping Dean's cheek. The muscles twitched under his touch, his grasp hard and firm to match his crude intentions. Both Bray and Roman knew Dean was into kink like this.. anything rough that felt good? He was game. And he'd enjoy what was to come, whether Roman wanted him too or not.

Bray knew Roman and Dean fucked around, a couple people have caught Dean riding Roman for all he's worth, he was a sex fiend that Roman benefitted from and Bray was going to toy with that. Inching his way onto the bed, Bray crawled between Dean's legs, his fingertips ghosting up his thighs as Roman saw Dean's eyes close halfway, goosebumps across his skin.

'Don't Bray, Dean has nothing to do with this.'

'Oh, he has everything to do with this. He helped you, now he's going to help me. I've been kind of lonely the last couple weeks.. been.. hungry for some physical attention and Dean. Dean has my interest. Nice and plump, not too thin where I can't tear him up. Just juicy enough to make my mouth water.'

Bray licked his bottom lip as his eyes locked with Roman, his hands parting Dean's cheeks as Bray allowed his mouth to do all the work. His facial hair scrapped against the inside of his cheeks but Bray's tongue slid into his hole. Dean arched, a soft moan escaping him as Roman watched HIS Dean being claimed by another man. Bray's mouth worked Dean's hole over aggressively, until the man whined a whine that Roman knew meant he wanted more. Pulling back, Bray sat on his knees as his hands undid his zipper.. pulling out his almost hardened member. Roman couldn't tell how big Bray was, but surely he wasn't that small.

'Dean taste good Roman, I see why he's so important to you.. to feel that heat..'

Leaning over Dean, Bray lined his shaft up before slamming in as Dean's eyes buldged. Bray's weight laid on Dean's back as inch by inch, he was claimed and from what he could feel.. it had to be roughly 7 hard inches forced into him.

'Mmm.. like a brand new cherry..'

Bray pulled out, leaving the head still inside of Dean as he slammed back in, setting a hard and rough pace that anyone entering the room would mistake for love making. The sex wasn't rough by any means, it was skin on skin as Bray's mouth worked on Dean's neck. His toes curled, being penetrated while his exposed neck was worked over.. it was the right kind of pleasure for him.

Roman hated every second of this but couldn't budge from his seat as it felt like watching a trainwreck. He knew not too look but couldn't take his eyes off as Bray practically fucked Dean like they had been long time lovers. Dean moaned, but Bray made sure to hit the right spots over and spot. Strangely enough - Roman couldn't help but find himself a bit turned on.

'Ah.. ah.. stop.. don't..'

Dean, by habit, moaned in pleasure as he helplessly was thrusted into by someone he wanted to hate but was being made to feel good by in this moment. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to get off.. but right now, the pleasure was enough.

'Dean, tell Roman how it feels.. moan for him.'

'Ah.. Ro.. Roman. It.. god.'

'I know. I'll.. I'll make you feel good later, I promise.'

He knew he'd have to fuck Dean later, not only to relieve his growing hard-on but to remind the other one that nobody would fuck him like he could. Bray continued thrusting but the pace was speeding up little by little.. those couple of weeks without someone in his bed clearly keeping him from lasting longer than he otherwise would have.

'I bet he's a beggar, isn't he, Roman? Bet he begs for cum, begs you to get him pregnant.. want me to fill you up, Dean? Breed you like a filthy whore?'

'Y.. yes, please. Cum.. cum in me.. please.'

'As you wish, good for nothing slut you are..'

Bray's eyes rolled back as he reached orgasm, spilling into Dean who had bit down on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything or crying out anymore than he already had as Bray's thrust continued, though slowed. Roman sighed in defeat as he knew Dean was fully claimed by someone else. With how horny Dean always was, it was a matter of time.. it was always just sex between them but it was just them.

Bray groaned once his way of pleasure finished, pulling out of Dean and tucking his shaft back into his pants before it was even soft. Running his hand up Dean's back, he took hold of his hair and yanked back..

'Next time he touches you, think of me, Dean. Think of how it felt to make me cum.. to make me spill everything I could into you.. how you wish I'd make you a breeding supply for the family. Anytime you want.. you can find me.'

He loosened up Dean's ties, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips, as Roman felt a hint of jealousy rise. Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was something.. that was something to explore another day. For now, he had to watch as Bray left the room and Dean, slightly sore undid the ties that kept him to the chair.. the worst over, for now at least.


	4. The Workout (Cesaro)

Requested by: BigBoss

* * *

Sweat glistened skin, Dean found himself the one of only two people inside the hotel gym this early in the morning. It was unusual, usually hotel gyms are pretty packed when WWE travels from town to town but apparently not many have seemingly arrived which made for prime opportunity.

Stripped of his shirt, Dean couldn't help but admire his body in the mirror, the chest hair growing in offering a nice, rugged look. His pecs on body and traces of abs coming in.. more than enough reason to be proud but he wasn't the only one checking himself out.

Putting down the weights in his hands, Dean couldn't miss the wink shot at him by Cesaro, a man that he would of thought had standards far above him. But the way Cesaro was checking him out.. he knew he had a chance and in public? That was the thrill. Puffing his chest out, Dean bent over to touch his toes as his ass stood on prominent display for Cesaro, who sat at the leg machine.

'Dean.. might helpin' me out?'

Mission accomplished. Standing up, Dean made his way over and adjusted with the hem of his shorts, his thumb gently tugging as if trying to send a message about how loose they sat. Reaching Cesaro, the Swiss Gentlemen had sat back against the chair provided by the machine, eyeing the body of Dean up close and personal.

'I've got a cramp, mind rubbing it out?'

'You called me over to do something that you could do yourself?'

'Just help me out, I'll owe ya one.'

'..fine. Where's the cramp at?'

Pointing at his thigh, Cesaro swallowed a lump in his throat as Dean sank to his knees, his warm hands wrapping around his thigh. A soft sigh escaped Cesaro as Dean worked the tender flesh, trying to help the man out. A simple massage didn't seem like that much of an issue.. but the growing erection in Cesaro's shorts sure was. Dean's eyes wandered up the muscular legs of the other man and the strain within his pants had been all the focus he needed.

Little by little, Dean worked his way up the thigh and his desire grew more and more - he wanted to feel Cesaro.. to know how he was shaped and sized. For someone as put together as Cesaro, Dean wandered how he was in the bedroom. Rough, gentle, kinky, missionary. So many possibilities, so many unanswered questions.

Stopping at the end of Cesaro's pants, Dean lingered as he bit his bottom lip.. trying to decide what he should do. Only, he wasn't the only one that had the same thought

'Are you gonna finish what you started, or not?'

Lifting his hips, Cesaro lowered his shorts and allowing his member to spring free, much to the delight of both involved. Dean ran his hands up Cesaro's hairy thighs, his balls hanging firm and full.. plenty of spunk to be offered as Dean took the other man's member in hand.

It twitched, but Dean couldn't help but admire Cesaro.. he was firm. The hard shaped head a pinkish-red color as three prominent blue colored veins merged and ran across his length.. at full mass, angled just slightly to the right. The palm of Dean's hand was calloused but in the way that one could melt under his touch as his thumb worked the sensitive flesh under the head.

'Mmm.. you know what you're doing.'

Cesaro couldn't help his gentle moans, Dean's hand beginning to run up until just the head is left then down until his fingers nuzzled the thick, pubic bush that Cesaro carried around - pumping the shaft. The pace was slow, he wanted every inch of skin to squirm under his touch, to make him feel better than anyone else could do to him. Gradually, the pace increased. Soon, slow pumps turned into jerks as Cesaro's breathing grew harsh.

Loosening his grip, Dean leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head which garnered quite the groan of pleasure. His hand still toyed with the flesh at the base of Cesaro's shaft while his other one rolled around the ignored, swollen balls in hand, tugging just slightly to make them feel even better.

'Ah.. someone has experience with their mouth. God, bet this mouth got you in and out of lots of trouble.'

Dean grew satisfied with the response, to have someone that seems put together sort of crumble under him because of simply sucking his dick? That was power. Dean released his touch of Cesaro's balls and placed that hand on the other man's hip as he began to take more than just the head.. bobbing down a couple of inches. His tongue swirled on the underside of the shaft, and a buck of the hips sent more into him than he had expected. He coughed, gagging a bit from the force but caught himself by breathing through his nose.

Before Dean knew it, his nose was teased as the end of Cesaro's pubic hair tickled, all but an inch in his mouth as he pulled back before going down again, setting a torturous pace for the other man. Little by little, that fire began to burn inside his gut as a soft pop signaled the release of his shaft from Dean's mouth.

'Can't have you cumming too early..'

Crawling to his feet, Dean hooked his thumbs in the band of his shorts, dropping them this time to expose his naked form to the other man. With a swing of his hips, Dean found two hands firmly attached to him as he revealed his plump ass to Cesaro, being pulled towards the man.. knowing fully what would be coming his way. Lined up with Dean, Cesaro stroked himself a couple times before pulling him down straight onto his shaft as every muscle in Dean's body tensed from sudden penetration.

Every inch shoved hard and deep into him, Dean cried out in pain as he felt Cesaro's dick twitch inside him. The fingers of him dug slightly into Dean's hips as he allowed the man to adjust to his girth before guiding him up, then back down. And soon, the pain turned to pleasure as he began to ride Cesaro's dick without any help needed.

In front of them, the mirror captured every moment as Dean watched himself anally pleasure the man who's lap he sat on. Up and down, up and down, he took everything Cesaro had to offer and returned the pleasure as Cesaro's head lulled back while they fucked.

If there was one thing Dean would hide as a fact, it's that he knows how to fuck someone right.. in ways they won't forget and he found his own member beginning to leak as it slapped against his stomach.

'Ah.. keep going.. ride that dick.'

Cesaro's moans only encouraged as Dean worked his hips overtime, the toes of his shows barely touching the ground as he found watching himself ride dick one of the most erotic views. Dean's moans only grew louder as he steadied himself with one hand, wrapping a hand around his shaft with the other.

Feeling that spot deep inside stroked, Dean's breathe began to grow heavy as his ass slammed down onto the lap of Cesaro while he thrusted into his own hand every time he lifted up..

'Cesaro.. Cesaro..'

Dean couldn't barely mutter the name of the man bringing him to such pleasure as he slid down the shaft of Cesaro a final time before reaching orgasm. His body tensed as he came, semen shooting out of him, coating his torso. Around Cesaro, his ass tightened and brought the other man over the edge too as Dean moaned when feeling him spill deep into him. Gush after gush, Dean could feel his walls coated by warm, thick spunk. Fingernails dug painfully into him as Cesaro rode out the orgasm for all that it's worth.

Falling back in his seat, Cesaro panted, more than satisfied. Dean remained on his lap, slowly lifting off the shaft beginning to harden and clenched his muscles to keep the semen inside of him from spilling as he knew there was still one lagging problem.. cleaning the shaft of Cesaro.


	5. Wet Embrace (Rollins)

Requested by: PM

* * *

'God, that feels good..'

Warm water ran down Dean's back, loosening sore muscles as he found himself lost in the feeling of his body relaxing, back exposed to those who would enter the showers right now, clueless that someone else was entering the room. Step by step, the room between the two closed and Dean found his eyes covered by hands..

'Guess who?'

'Seth.. what.. what are you doing?'

Dean spun on the heels of his feet as he found himself face to face with Seth, standing completely in the nude.. his chest hair slightly dampened by the steam from hot water as Dean's eyes wandered lower. Taking in the abdomen that Seth sported nearly an eight-pack on, Dean found Seth's member more than alive as he stood with an erection, the thoughts about how it felt, the way it tasted running through his head.

'I saw you in here, naked.. lathered up and it brought back some memories. You remember those, don't you, Dean?'

Seth's hand rested against Dean's face, his thumb stroking his cheek as Dean answered the question with a nod. In his groin, he could feel the heat beginning to hit him as Seth gave him a wink that weakened his knees. Dropping to his knees, it took essentially no words to tell Dean what to do as his hands gripped Seth's ass cheeks, slipping his mouth over the erection in front of his face. Seth's eyes closed as he moaned, his hands running through Dean's hair.

'That's right.. ah, babe.. that mouth..'

Massaging the tender flesh of Seth's cheeks, Dean began to deepthroat the shaft in his mouth, working his way to accepting every inch, relaxing his throat in the process. At the hilt, he pulled back until just the head was left and swirled his tongue across it, flicking across the slit that sent chills up Seth's spine. Before he had the chance to go back down, Seth's hips bucked forward and filled Dean's mouth back up with inches of dick.

Dean moaned around him, pacing the bobs of his head with Seth's thrusts to give the man claiming him the upmost pleasure with the smallest amount of effort. Dean's member sat straight against his stomach, hard and neglected as Seth's moans filled the room.. sensitive nobs of nerves being stroked by tongue. Minutes passed by and Dean knew just how close Seth had to be getting because he knew how that body worked.. how Seth's muscles twitched and spasmed, which made perfect sense when he was pulled off.

With a whine, Dean's lips teased the head of Seth's shaft as the other man groaned, precum spilling from the tip, dripping onto the bathroom floor as the two locked eyes.

'Get up, turn around.'

Slow to his feet, Seth didn't have an issue tugging on Dean's hair to encourage faster movement as he pushed Dean towards the wall. Putting his hands flat against the wall, he stuck his ass out for Seth as Seth took himself in hand, slicking his shaft with soap before lining himself up with the quivering hole just asking to be taken.

Gripping Dean's hips, Seth breached the tight entrance and slipped halfway into him as Dean's knuckles turned white from crawling at the wall. The pleasure was intense and he brought himself further into Dean, both men moaning at the exact same time.

'Dean, ah, god.'

'F.. fuck me, hard. Please, Seth.'

'Seth? Guess you don't want me that bad.'

'Ah.. please.. please, daddy.'

'Atta boy, remember who makes you feel this good.'

Seth bucked his hips into Dean, his balls slapping hard against his ass as these two continued the up and down relationship they have. One time, Dean unintentionally called Seth 'daddy,' when he was flat on his back and Seth was fucking him like no tomorrow. Since then, the name has stuck and there wasn't going back.

Bucking his hips back, Dean encountered Seth to enter him as deep as possible as he moaned longingly, accepting the intensity of this sexual encounter. The hot water seared Dean's back but it get him off more and more Seth stroked that cluster of nerves inside of him that made his dick bounce. Precum was beginning to lube his stomach as he begged Seth to take him harder.

Steam and sex filled the room as Dean groaned when he felt Seth stop thrusting, resting inside him with no movement. It was nice to have him inside of him but.. with as much enjoyment as he had going.. it was torture to not be taken. Second after second, he felt Seth begin to soften inside of him before he felt another thrust, catching him by surprise as his forehead smacked into the tilt wall.

'Shit..'

A fist took hold of his hair as Dean felt Seth harden back up deep inside him, Seth pulling back on the hair every time he thrusted forward, Dean's back arching. The process was rough yet passionate. It's how sex always was between them as Dean slipped a hand between his legs, only to be smacked away.

'You don't touch yourself, did daddy give you permission?'

'N.. no.'

'Guess you'll never learn.'

Pinning the arm behind Dean, Seth held absolute power as his fist tightened in Dean's hair, his second hand down pinning down a wrist. Dean's toes curled on the tiled floor, his body was beginning to feel ecstasy as Seth continued to ride that ass for all he could. The longer they go without sex, the rougher it becomes.

'Let me.. let me cum.. please.'

'You'll come when I let you.. god, Dean. Ass feels so good.. got my nipples hard.'

Seth felt that heat beginning to sink in as his hips relentlessly slammed into Dean's ass, his cheeks jiggling each time from the force as the combination of heat and sex became too much..

'Going to.. UGH, bitch.'

Seth's dick exploded inside of Dean, warm semen spilling out every time he twitched and Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head as it became enough to send him over the edge. Bursting, his body spasmed under Seth as both men began to ride out wave after wave of pleasure.. semen seeping out of Dean before Seth could even pull out.

'Fuck.. you've got a mess to clean up - so loosen, you can't keep my cum inside you.'

Seth pulled out, half hard as Dean collapsed to his knees, the shaft being pressed against his mouth as signal to open up. Opening, Seth pushed inside Dean's mouth as his tongue worked it's magic, cleaning all traces of Seth's cum but.. hardening the shaft again. A soft pop escaped his lips when the dick was pulled out.

'Get done in here, daddy doesn't like to be wrinkly.. and I've got another nut to bust in you.'

* * *

Next Pairing: Ambrose/Jimmy Jacobs


	6. Like Old Times (Jimmy Jacobs)

Requested by: Eustass

* * *

Dean's knuckles fisted the sheets, his eyes flickered in pleasure as he knees dug into the mattress, his cheeks parted as the warm tongue slipped in and out of his hole. The facial hair of Jimmy Jacobs tickled and scrapped his cheeks as his face remained buried, working over the tender flesh.

'Ah.. ooh, god..'

Dean moaned, he was lost in pleasure. Just hours ago, he had ran into Jimmy when he learned that the man currently eating his ass like his last supper was apart of the WWE creative team. They shared a past, a sexual one, but this was the quickest Dean had ever jumped in bed with him.

Here he was, in the nude, his member already hard and leaking as Jimmy rimmed him and Jimmy had only his shirt removed, slipping out of his boots to be more comfortable in bare feet before going to work. Dean was exposed while Jimmy still wore pants.. though painfully as his erection pushed against the material. Dean's hole quivered with every lap of Jimmy's tongue, he was ready and both knew it.

Jimmy backed away from Dean's ass, smacking him hard across the cheek.

'Roll over, you wanna be treated like a bitch - I'm fucking you like one.'

Without a word, Dean rolled over onto his back, subject to Jimmy's eyes as his member laid flat across his stomach, the head just under the belly button. Dean blushed, heat flushing his cheeks as Jimmy undid the button on his pants, freeing himself. Unzipping, his dick sprung free due to the lack of underwear.. Jimmy must have been just over 6 inches but he was swollen which told Dean that it had been sometime since he had been laid or just gotten off.

'Not man enough to take of things yourself, huh Jimmy?'

The palm of Jimmy's hand connected with Dean's face as he yelped from the smack, precum leaking heavy from both shafts. Pinching the firm nubs of Dean's nipples - Jimmy throbbed watching the man under him arch.. the dick twitching. For someone who mocked him, Jimmy couldn't hide the humor in Dean already on edge of spilling.

'Look at you, damn slut. Haven't even stuck my dick into you, and you're about to cum. Like nipple play nowadays, do ya? Bet I can make you cum this way.'

Jimmy twisted the nipples, a pained cry from Dean's lips as the muscles in his stomach twitched - he was real close. The relationship between them was twisted to say the least, but it was erotic all the way through. Jimmy rubbed the sensitive nubs with his thumbs, sending chills that flushed right to Dean's shaft before tugged yet again.

Dean's toes curled and his hands tightened into fist as he fought hard to keep from reaching orgasm. It was fight to lose but he was going to try.. Jimmy wiggling his hips to slip his pants all the way off, stepping out of them and climbed onto the bed. Dean's head lulled back, Jimmy's mouth attacking his neck. Digging his teeth into the tender flesh, Dean's nipples received another firm tug..

'Shit.. fuck, harder.. shit.. UGH.'

Dean reached his limit as his genitals exploded from the pain, shot after shot of warm, sticky cum gushing out of him. He was a thrill of pleasure, filling his shots escape him.. covering his chest and some of Jimmy's stomach in semen. Jimmy groaned, twisting the nipples hard to bring out the rest of what Dean had to offer.

'Poor Dean, already soiled himself.. and me.'

Jimmy laid his body on top of Dean's, the warm fluid on their torsos meshing together as Jimmy's lips claimed the man's under him. By instinct, Dean wrapped his legs around Jimmy's waist.. the heels of his feet pressing into the perfectly tan globes that made up Jimmy's ass. Lined up with his center, Dean's hole was taken in one shot.. the oral work loosening him up enough to fill him. Balls deep, Jimmy grunted from the tightness surrounding him, Dean moaning softly as he allowed himself to be taken - roughly.

After orgasm, Dean had no fight left in him and Jimmy pulled out only to snap his hips forward into the plump ass under him, bodies rubbing together with the help of Dean's semen acting as lubricant. To have skin on skin, Jimmy found a hard-on pressing against his stomach after minutes into the fuck, repeatedly hitting Dean's prostate with the head of his shaft. He was close to cumming, and the legs wrapped around him held him tightly, preventing him from withdrawing his whole length.. always a couple inches remaining inside Dean's torn up hole.

Skin on skin, Jimmy panted with need as he roughly clashed his lips against Dean's, in between referring to him as a whore, fuck toy, all kinds of words that get Dean's engine going. And soon enough, Dean's shaft was rubbing between both men's tightly pressed bodies. Each time Jimmy thrusted into him, his stomach slid up the underside of his shaft, sparking waves of pleasure as he felt himself getting close to the edge. His balls held a heavy load, Jimmy was ready to unload and the closeness of this fuck made it that much harder to hold on.

'Fucking bitch.. so plump.. so tight.. fuck, I'm gonna nut..'

'C.. cum into me.. god.. I'm gonna cum soon.'

'That's right, cum for me again. Make you cum until you can't anymore tonight.'

Jimmy felt Dean throb against him, having already reached orgasm once.. the second one always came quicker and he was reaching that peak. A few more thrusts and a few teeth tugs on his nipples, Dean was digging his fingernails into Jimmy's back as he cried out again, his body spasming for the second time. A few gushes are warmth splashed between them, Jimmy could feel the sensation on his body as he finally reached his peak after Dean's ass tightened around.

'Fuck.. fuck.. Jesus Christ.. I'm cummi-'

Before he could even finish, Jimmy exploded, seeing stars behind his eyes as his dick unleashed months of sexual frustration. His ass clenched, his balls tightened as he unloaded more than he thought was possible into Dean, who edged the line of consciousness. Semen began to overfill Dean, seeping out as Jimmy remained inside him and he collapsed on top of the man under him as the waves ended.

Moments passed before Jimmy finally rolled off him, his chest and stomach glistening with Dean's cum - something he was going to have licked off him in the morning. Within minutes, Dean had passed out - his semen all over him and Jimmy's leaking from his sore, abused hole.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Regal


	7. Teacher's Pet (Regal)

Requested by: Lisa 1970

* * *

When it comes to regrets, Dean went through life with very few but if there was one.. it was that when given the opportunity - he regretted not sleeping with William Regal. Back in the day, Dean feuded with him but what most people didn't know was that it was all about the sexual tension. Dean wanted him, but Regal wasn't interested.

Now? Things would different.

See, now, Dean was more mature and knew what he wanted. He stood at the door of Regal's office, there was a reason he offered to be apart of NXT next set of tapes.. he was going to make the most of what he could.

'Come in.'

And that was the only invitation he needed. As Dean entered the room, he found Regal's eyes set on him and Dean's cheeks flushed.. he felt unbelievably small in the moment. By comparison, Regal was everything that he wasn't - mature, wise, a gentlemen.

'Dean.. how very nice to see you, long time no see.'

'I.. uh, yeah.'

'Come.. come..' Regal patted the edge of his desk, '..sit. I'm all ears to hear what you've come to see me for.'

Accepting the offer, Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as Regal's hand rested on Dean's thigh, gently squeezing. Regal had his intentions - it was pretty clear now but Dean wanted to control himself. With Regal, there was no winning.. only submitting. And that would be happening soon enough.

'It's been awhile, thought I'd swing by and check the place out. It.. it looks like some sweet digs.'

'Is that the only reason you came?'

'..what.. what do you mean?'

'Let's cut to the chase Dean, I know why you're here. You've been nipping at my heels like a starved pup for years.. I hear you've gained some skill.'

Dean's confident found new heights.. how much talk about his 'skills,' have gone around that Regal knows what he's capable of? Everything was essentially falling into place and he couldn't help but feel his throat run dry. He swallowed, hard as Regal's fingers working over the tender flesh of Dean's thigh.

'What have you heard? I.. I mean.. maybe it's true.'

'I've heard more than enough. How about you show me what you're capable of instead? It's going to happen.. I've got more important business to handle, time is money.'

Even now, Regal had his priorities straight and even though that made Dean feel.. small, it got him off. Standing from his seat, Regal caressed Dean's face, the stubble rough against the palm of his hand as he encouraged Dean off the desk, onto his knees. If anyone walked in, they would be none the wiser as Dean disappeared under it.

Unsteady hands worked on the button of Regal's pants, ultimately smacked way as Regal helped him with the issues on hand.. pulling himself out to make things much easier for Dean. Licking his lips, Dean wraps his mouth around the head, a hand on the back of his head to encourage more length to be taken.

'Atta boy, take everything.'

Dean's lack of gag reflex came in handy at times like this, being able to pleasure men orally without limiting how deep they can go. He relaxed his throat after accepting everything he could of Regal, pulling off before bobbing his head back down, setting pace.

He started off slow, exploring with his tongue, it took him years to get to his moment.. he deserved to at least experience all that he could. Regal's hand roamed through Dean's hair, occasionally tugging hard just because. It hurt, but what's wrong with pain when it gets you hard? Dean's hands rested on Regal's hips as he worked his mouth up and down.. up and down. Both men groaned for different reasons.

Slowly but surely, Dean's pace increased, the sloppy sound of his body being used as a sex toy. Regal's head lulled back in pleasure as he found himself nearing the edge. Admittedly, it had been awhile since he'd got off but being professional meant more than anything personal. If Dean wanted to blur those lines though, who was he to say no?

'I see why everyone loves you.. keep it going.'

Regal groaned, Dean was lost in his current position, he could feel Regal's member beginning to occasionally throb.. then a twitch. He was going to unload soon, Dean knew that and it made him want it even more. He swallowed around the member, doing everything he can to tighten his hold and draw out pleasure. Minutes later, Dean found his mouth full of Regal's spunk - trying to swallow everything he was offered.

Underneath the desk, Dean's heart skipped a beat as he heard the door to Regal's office door open, Regal holding his head under the desk.

'Tyler.. come in. Let's chat.'

Heat flushed from Dean's cheeks, Regal had him under the desk and was still handling business.. the idea that perhaps Tyler would be joining him an interesting twist.


	8. Questionable Encounter (Reigns, Wyatt)

Wasn't quite sure what you meant by switch, but hopefully this still works for ya.

Requested by: Debwood_1999

* * *

Bray Wyatt was someone that Dean always tried to avoid. There was something about him.. something that made people do things they don't want too and before he knew what could come of it.. he found himself in bed with Bray.

'Ah.. ugh..'

Dean fisted the bed sheets as he buried his face into the mattress, Bray's beard rubbing against the inside of his ass cheeks as a tongue penetrated him. Dean found himself exposed to the room, completely nude and on hands and knees - Bray's hands firmly holding him in place by the hips. His half hardened shaft hung neglected.

Even as the hotel room door opened, Dean remained unaware until a silky smooth voice brought him out of the lust filled haze.

'Dean?'

'Ro.. Roman! I.. I, ah god.. I can ex.. EXPLAIN.'

Dean's back arched as his body responded to the pleasure being given to him by Bray's always working mouth. The blood in Dean's face flushed, but rushed to his ignored member as Roman stared at the two blankly. Feeling Bray's face pull away, Dean was still utterly under his control.

'Now.. Roman, how can you keep such the beautiful creature to just yourself? Come, we can share him.. his body. Don't you want to satisfy him, Dean? Satisfy the animal inside the man, swallow every drop of Roman's warm, sweet semen?'

'I.. yes, every drop. Ro.. please.'

'Dean, I.. it's Bray! Why would you.. bring him into OUR bed?!'

There was no hiding his guilt, Dean knew it wasn't right but his body reacted sometimes to the slightest tough, Roman knew that. Bowing his head, Dean submitted in defeat as he felt something poked at his entrance.. the tip of Bray's shaft pushing into him as he groaned in discomfort. He wasn't ready, but his body was. He didn't want Bray, but his body craved the touch.

'You son of a bitch..'

'I'd be careful if I was you,' forcing the rest of himself into Dean's tight ass, Bray's hand clamped down on the shoulder of Dean as he hissed at Roman. 'He's mine right now, you can join him to save the moment or watch as I make him the bitch he was always meant to be.'

Roman knew he was stuck, he couldn't put Dean in danger but how could he honestly get off in some kind of twisted threesome? He approached the bed slowly, his hands cupping Dean's face. A gentle stroke of the hair and Roman's hands moved to the hem of his pants, undoing the button and zipper enough to show Dean that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Dean's hands went to work, as Bray grinded himself against his ass, feeling him deep inside, he took firm hold of Roman's soft member and began to rub the member in his warm, rough hand. It wasn't easy, getting him into the mood but slowly, Roman hardened under his touch and Dean's hand could barely wrap around the girth offered by the other man.

Dean knew how to pleasure Roman, they've spent the best part of three years just about fucking and this wasn't the first time they've had someone else with them. As Dean felt Bray pull out and push back in, his body begging for more as his muscles relaxed to allow the man deeper inside him, Roman's eyes closed as Dean's hand worked over the sensitive spots of his shaft. If there was one thing he knew how to do with his hands.. it was give a handjob. To offer a warm, tight fist to thrust into, Dean's been giving men handjobs since he was fourteen.

Roman's head lulled back, Dean taking the next step as he wrapped his soft lips around the head of the shaft. Bray bucked his hips forward and forced Dean to down nearly every inch of Roman, his nose tickling the full bush of pubic hair that the man had. Roman didn't believe in manscaping - he went all natural down there and there was quite a bush.

A few hairs tickled his mouth as Dean began to set the face, swirling his tongue over the underpart to loosen up any tension built, Roman's hands going to the back of Dean's head. He found himself trapped between Roman and Bray, willing and forced blurred as Dean's member leaked precum from the excitement of this encounter. As Bray thrusted into him, Dean swallowed around Roman as he bobbed his head on the thick length currently stretching his jaw. Dean moaned while the two men his body pleasured, groaned in need - the pace was slow for them.

'Ah, Dean..'

Roman groaned, he had almost forgot about Bray in this moment as Dean's mouth worked expertly on his shaft, that fire already beginning to burn inside of him. The sex between them was always amazing.. there was never any doubt but to know this got Dean off? It was unfortunate. But, he would make the best of things.

Bray's fingernails began to dig into the soft skin of Dean's hips, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to burn as hips snapped hard and heavy into him - Bray tearing Dean's filled hole to shreds in an attempt to make sure neither man could forget what happened. Dean whimpered and moaned, the pain and pleasure alternating as he knew the abuse would be felt come morning.

'Dean.. such an accepting body, made for men to use and abuse. My boy, soon you'll be filled with more life than you'll know what to do with.'

Roman growled, to know Bray had ever intention of cumming inside of Dean.. it meant a conquer but in this moment, he knew it was too late. Roman wasn't going to last much longer either as Dean bucked his hips backwards on Bray and swallowed Roman when he leant forward. The pace was fast and rough as he felt Bray hold him place, warm semen spilling deep inside his ass. His thrust continues as he rode out his wave and Dean found his mouth just as filled, Roman spilling hard and heavy into him.

Dean swallowed, or at least attempted too, as Roman's load began to leak from his mouth, running down the edges of his mouth. Swallow after swallow, Dean struggled to take all that he could but managed to accept just about everything as his abdomen tingled from the warmth of both men's semen. Pulling out, Bray tucked himself back into his pants and made his way out of the room, yet another one-up over Roman as he reached the peak of his orgasm to discover Bray gone.


	9. NXT Experience (Balor)

Forgot to include this last chapter, **NEXT** : Ambrose/Balor.

Requested by: PM

* * *

Flat on his back, Dean found his bare chest straddled by NXT Champion, Finn Balor. Just another night this should have been, Finn was traveling with the main roster and the two had been paired together for the night. Dean couldn't deny the appeal of the man on top of him, and to be stuck there - Finn's member right in his face? Heavenly.

No direction needed, Dean lifted his head up and took the mushroom head of Finn's shaft into his mouth as his fingers massaged the fleshy thighs of the champion. Admittedly, Dean was surprised by the groin of Finn, only a line of pubic hair rested above the base of his shaft, the rest was nicely shaven. Leaning forward, Finn pushed more of himself into Dean's face and the willing mouth took a good half of the length being offered.

'Aye.. work that mouth ya have.'

Finn moaned as he watched Dean's head bob slightly, who knew it was that easy to get Dean naked? A little sweet talk, a chance to receive some dick? The main roster would be fun after all. The moist tongue of Dean swirled the head of Finn, his throat relaxing around the hard flesh inside of it.

Finn's hips gently bucked forward, beginning to mouth fuck Dean as he accepted was given to him. Occasionally, Dean moaned as he worked his mouth around the dick, Finn swallowing the lump in his throat hard as his hips continued to rock in pace. Finn's been with multiple men, but never quite this.. slutty. A chance to live out any and all fantasies on.

Finn groaned as Dean's hand pulled him from the comforts of his mouth, the rough palm stroking the underside of the shaft as it rubbed just enough to send goosebumps up Finn's spine, nipples hardened from the sensation. Holding the shaft, Dean's mouth worked over the balls hanging in his face, first a soft kiss then an exploring tongue over both.. not an inch left ignored as Finn threw his head back.

As Dean slurped around his balls, Finn moaned as he received a handjob at the same time, one hand locked in Dean's hair as Finn explored his body with the other. Tweaking his nipples, Finn's back arched and Dean took the now leaking member back into his mouth.. being held in place as he was more throughly face fucked. Pulled down until he reached pubic hair, then off until just the head remained, Dean's neck began to grow sore as Finn worked him over and essentially used him as a sex toy.

'Get me all lubed up, I want ya Dean. I want ya, hard.'

Dean moaned as his lips held onto the shaft tightly, an almost perfect fit as his head continued to bob up and down, Finn's free hand still playing the NXT Champion's nipples.. slowly dipping down his abs as Finn finally withdrew from the sole pleasure he's had, his hand wrapping around his shaft for some comfort in the meanwhile. Leaning forward, Finn braced himself with one arm as he climbed down Dean's body, getting comfortable between the man's legs..

'A sexy one, aren't ya?'

'I.. huh?'

'Just look at ya, got a lil' hair growin on ya chest.. pecs that scream 'fuck me and make 'em bounce,' hips made for holdin' onto and a nice plump ass. Bet that ya a pretty cummer too..'

Dean groaned, to be spoken to in such the way? It made him hot. Dean placed his feet on Finn's shoulder, hands holding him by the ankle as Finn savored the moment. To have Dean this exposed, flat on his back and naked, his body waiting to be taken.. teeth dug into Dean's ankle as Finn purred.. toes curling from the pain as the NXT champion beamed.

'Around the waist, ya lil' slut.'

Removing his feet from his shoulder's Dean's legs wrapped around Finn's body, just above the hips as Finn leaned over, locking his lips with the same plump ones that just moments ago had been sucking him off. The faint taste of Finn's precum rested on Dean's lips as his hole became breached by the hard, decently lubed aforementioned dick.

No condom, no barrier between them as Finn pushed in inch by inch, moaning into Dean's mouth as he filled the man to the brim. His balls rubbed against ass cheeks as Finn claimed Dean completely in this position. The heels of Dean's feet dug into Finn's ass, pushing him in deeper, locking in him place. Being able to only pull out halfway, he did and then thrusted back in. The pace started slow and casually sped up as Finn stopped now and again to prevent himself from coming.. he wanted to last as long as possible.

Finn's tongue entered Dean's mouth, exploring the mouth as Finn's body slammed into Dean with force. Pleasure escaped both men as the champion firmly held onto the hips under him and let his body just have at the free body under him. At no point did Dean's body do anything other than leak precum as his neglected shaft rubbed against their stomachs.

The sound of Finn's balls slapping ass echoed in the room, anyone that walked in would catch them in the act but right now, it didn't matter. Finn gave everything he could offer in his thrust, the kiss breaking to allow Dean moaning space.. something he needed no help in doing. Dean's legs tightened, his peak was beginning to near and there was no getting away with stopping and starting. He had no control over the sex, he was just the stress relief.

'Ah.. Finn, ah.. I'm close.. I'm gonna..'

Dean couldn't finish his sentence, that fire in his lions erupted and he released a gutted cry as semen exploded from him, hard gushes splashing between the two firm bodies that surrounded his shaft. His body spasmed, muscles tightening as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.. Finn groaned as the heat surrounded him more than ever.

'Tight little slut..'

Finn found himself unable to hold off, a few more balls deep thrust and he was spilling deep inside of Dean, grunting with each burst. His grip on Dean's hips hardened, surely he'd have hand impressions later on but Dean moaned softly as he felt the warmth of Finn's spunk enter him.

As the wave of orgasm reached it's peak and began to slow, Finn continued to push himself as far into Dean as he could, collapsing on top of the man under him once his peak finished. He panted in Dean's ear as he remained inside the ass of the man he roughly tore up, slowly softening. Dean groaned as he felt the thick girth grow limp, to feel that happen is something that can't be explained.. it's a strange feeling.

Pulling out, Dean found semen leaking from him as Finn pushed up to his feet, using the black tank top the other man had been wearing when they entered the room to wipe his body off. Cleaning his slightly semen covered dick with the shirt, Finn threw the shirt to Dean, slipping his pants on. The NXT Champion had what he wanted.. he definitely planned on trying to have another round with Dean at some point but, there was still plenty of other business to attend too.

'Welcome to NXT, Dean. I hope ya enjoy the stay.. ya might find some friends around here.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Reigns


	10. Alpha & Beta (Reigns)

Requested by: thecharmedone927

* * *

'Tonight, you will do everything I tell you.. understand?'

'Yes.'

'Yes, what?'

'Y.. yes, sir.'

Dean panted, Roman's hand in his hair a full-on fist as Roman stood dominate over him. Every few months, Roman would go on this aggressive side come out and Dean played the ultimate submissive. The last time this happened, he was lucky to limp the next day as getting out of bed proved to be much harder than usual.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room they shared. Stripped down to nothing but skin-tight black briefs, Roman had made him put on a show.. made him do a strip tease until he was told to stop. Once he had been done, Roman made Dean strip him down, leaving the man he's been fucking since NXT days, purely nude. Sometimes, Dean forgot how big Roman was when they slept together but right now.. it was hard to ignore.

He bit his bottom lip as the limp, flaccid Samoan member hung right in his face, backed up with the firmest set of balls Dean has every seen on a man. They're the type of balls that you just KNOW offered more than one person could handle at any given time. The thick pubic bush was a thing of pride for Roman, it made him feel like a warrior.. every time Dean went down on him, he had to work around the hair.

'Touch me.'

Dean nodded, his hand snaking up, taking the shaft in hand. Running his thumb under the head, his palm stroking the base as Roman grew hard under his touch. A sigh of relief escaped Roman, relaxing to the feel of a handjob. Dean knew how to work the shaft in his hand, pumping slowly. His hand could barely wrap around the girth, the tips of his fingers not quite reaching the palm. As one hand worked the base, a second hand worked the top part, a two hand job for sure.

He knew the rules - there was only two. The first, do what Roman says until he says otherwise and the second? Don't make him cum until he says too. This was all foreplay.

'Mm.. I forget how good you are with those hands. Wrap those pretty lips around the tip.'

Obeying, Dean licked his lips before accepting the head of Roman into his mouth. Swallowing around it, his tongue massaging the tender flesh as his hand remained wrapped around the base, twisting and pumping slow. Dean's eyes flickered shut as he focused on the pure worship of Roman, groaning which could only mean the job was being done right.

'Play with yourself, touch yourself while you suck my dick.'

Roman growled and Dean briefly hesitated, his free hand drifting down as fingers ran through hair. Dean hung flaccid and his fingers began to tease the soft flesh, bringing it to life. Seconds it took for him to stand tall and proud, his hand wrapping around his own shaft as he continued to work over Roman's girth holding dick.

The pace was perfect - slow enough to keep either of them from cumming but fast enough to give both men pleasure at a consistent pace. Lust filled Roman's eyes, watching Dean work that mouth while jerking himself off. To have such control over someone.. it was a turn on. Under Dean's tongue, his shaft twitched and he withdrew himself from the mouth that gave him comfort.

Dean knew that while he no longer needed to orally pleasure Roman, there was manually stimulation required as his hands worked both dicks and Dean released a moan, his both relished under being touched by anyone even if just himself. Pulling away, Roman backed up until he reached the chair positioned corner of the room, his hard erection perking straight up, quite hard to miss. Without a word, he lifted his hand and beckoned Dean forward.. Dean knew what the gesture meant.

Standing up from the bed, he blushed - he stood naked and turned on for Roman's eyes to eat him up as he made his way towards the chair, his body slipping on top of the other man's. When Roman made Dean come to him - it meant he wanted to be ridden and Dean knew not to keep him waiting.

Two fingers penetrated his mouth and Dean obediently lathered them up real nice only to be yanked out when Roman deemed them good enough.. the fingers breaching the tight ass of Dean, stretching him. Precum dripped and Dean pushed his hips downward to help fingers explore him deep, moaning as he rode the digits like he'd ride Roman once primed and readied.

'You're always so tight.. feels like a virgin every damn time.'

Fingers removed, Dean straddled Roman's lap and parted his cheeks as he began to slip into sitting position. Roman's mushroom head entered him and he found the firm hands on his hips slamming him straight down on the remaining 6 inches. Dean cried out in pain, he felt ripped but Roman grunted in pleasure and really? That's all that mattered.

Being slapped on the ass, Dean knew that was his signal to move and he did. Lifting up on his knees, he groaned as Roman was removed from him, only to fall back onto the dick that slid perfectly into him. The pace was slow to begin with, but Dean knew how to ride dick like no other.

'Mm.. come on babe, ride me like you mean it.'

Up and down, up and down. As Roman's hands fondled Dean's cheeks, he rode the man under him for all he could.. gripping the broad shoulders for leverage as Roman's eyes flittered half shut. Dean attacked Roman's neck with his lips, he always took the submissive route and played the route of an alpha male's bitch.

Dean's hips rocked as his body worked the routine of riding Roman, that cluster of nerves deep inside of him rubbed against the mushroom tip of the shaft inside him. Each time, his body arched and he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he reached orgasm but it had to come naturally. Roman got off on Dean cumming without being touched. As that peak reached, he rode the man under him harder and rougher, doing what he could to bring himself to finish.

'Roman.. oh, ah.. so good.'

Dean could feel the throb inside of him.. Roman was close to his peak just the same and bit into the shoulder of Dean which sent him over the edge with almost no effort. The blistering pain turned into ecstasy.

'Ro.. Ro.. I'm cummi..'

Unable to get the words out, Dean saw stars behind his eyes as his shaft exploded and semen gushed, coating Roman's chest in thick, sticky warmth. His muscles tightened as his hips were held down, Roman buried balls deep into him as orgasm was ripped from him by clenched muscles. Roman roared as his dick released all the tension he had inside him, Dean feeling the warm fluid filling him.. threatening to spill out.

His peak finished, Dean collapsed forward against Roman's chest as he was joined in that post-climax bliss. A hand fisted his hair as Dean yelped when his head was yanked back, Roman eyeing his semen covered torso.. he understood the hint. Dean's tongue dragged up the chest of Roman, lapping at the spunk that covered the massive pecs under him.

'Atta boy, clean me up real good.'

Roman cooed and Dean swallowed everything he could and more, his mouth working it's way down to one of Roman's nipples, taking it in as the man hummed.. pleasure stirring right back in his groin.

'Keep it up.. I'll keep cumming into this sweet ass of yours until you can taste it..'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/New Day


	11. Game, Set, Match (New Day)

Requested by: KozueNoSaru

* * *

Dean's bare knees hurt as they dug into the wood strip floor, both his hands wrapped firmly around the hardened members of Kofi Kingston and Big E. Dean's cheeks went red, the coolness of the room stung against his bare ass cheeks as Xavier stood over him, setting up the camera.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to UpUpDownDown X-Rated! See, Dean Ambrose over here lost our little game and around here, I like a reward system for the winner. Dean didn't bring anything to give me, since I won so he's gonna give the best damn thing he can offer - his body. Gamers, never go to fanboy territory if you ain't willing to pay the price.'

He winked to the camera as he held the camera, zooming in on Dean wrapping his lips around the thick girth of Big E, taking the tip and an inch in mouth as his hand slowly ran up the length of Kofi, his palm rubbing sensitive clusters of flesh on the shaft. Kofi moaned as Big E held Dean by the back of his head, attempting to ease that mouth down him more.

Neglected, Xavier took himself in hand as he stood over Dean, surrounding the man who was going to be getting all three off.

'That's right Dean, suck Big E's dick, you're a filthy slut, ain't ya?'

Dean took a few more inches into his mouth, the fact he lost the game he had been invited to play was one thing but this? Dicks were something he naturally KNEW how to play with, and what buttons to hit. His hand ran up the base of Kofi, twisting just under the head of the shaft as the man groaned. Even though he was easy, Dean wasn't stupid. He knew that all three members of New Day could tear him up if they took him anally, he was going to do what it took to make them cum before it got to that point.

Xavier dropped to his knees behind Dean, his hand roaming the side and ass of Dean before it slipped around his front where he groped Dean's bare crotch, rolling around his balls before grazing his fingertips over the half-hard shaft.

'Would ya look at that, our little friend here's turned on. Should of known Dean here got off on multiple dicks at once. Where's the lube?' Xavier taunted from behind the camera as his hand continued to play with Dean, moans escaping him before the hand is retracted. 'Fuck it, bet he's wet enough to take me raw.'

Stroking his own shaft, Xavier lined himself up with Dean's untouched ass, slipping his the head into the tight, overwhelming heat. Dean cried out, still wrapped around Big E as the discomfort of penetration took him. Handing off the camera to Kofi, Xavier took hold of the soft skinned hips before he thrusted the remaining 5 1/2 inches in. Resting his head against Dean's shoulder to contain himself, Dean accepted him as he removed his mouth of Big E and wrapped around Kofi.

'Ah.. perfect view. God, that mouth is warm.. someone knows how to work that tongue, ooh..'

Kofi released a moan as he felt Dean's rough tongue swirl around the underpart of his shaft, eyes closed as his head began to slowly bob up and down. Dean leaked precum as he considered his position. As Big E received a handjob, Kofi was being given a blowjob as Xavier took him anally.. his body would be sore but he'd enjoy every second that it lasted.

Xavier pulled out and thrusted back into him as Big E thrusted into the tight fist made around him, Kofi the only one not using him for pure pleasure for the simple fact that Dean was doing all the work in that regard.

The pace began to set itself, as Dean alternated between Kofi and Big E with his mouth, Xavier fucked him deep and slow. Hell, you could even consider it more to be sensual as Xavier was clearly taking his time to enjoy the inside of Dean's ass. What wasn't to love though? Every time Xavier's balls slapped against the cheeks, they jiggled. The plumpness deserved to be taken.. to watch that ass bounce every time he took a step.

New Day collectively moaned and groaned as they used Dean for everything they could, even though his jaw was certainly sore.. they had to give him credit for being a submissive trooper. Pulling off of Kofi's shaft, Dean swallowed hard as his throat was more than sore.. offering both men a handjob in exchange for relief.

'Please.. my jaw's sore..'

Drool dribbled down the side of his mouth as he begged for relief which, considering the thickness both men offered, made sense. They grinned with intent as Big E withdrew himself from Dean's hand.

'Xavier, what should we do with him?'

'Keep working that mouth.. you know the deal.'

Dean sighed, defeated. Without protest, he wrapped his lips back around Kofi, opting to manually stimulate Big E. Xavier's thrust snapped hard and quick into Dean, stabbing that sensitive spot inside of him over and over as pleasure ran through him. Wave after wave, Dean's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as the fire in his loins became seemingly unstoppable. His body began to tighten, and he fought against every inking, wanting to hold on to the feeling longer than now but Xavier knew what he was doing.

'I feel you.. cum Dean, cum for us.'

Dean wailed, pulling off the shaft in his mouth just in time as his jaw tensed and his body spasmed. Rope after rope of white, hot semen erupted from him and shot straight up, coating his torso as semen began to run down his body and pool at the faint pubic hair above his shaft. His muscles tightened and gripped Xavier like an ironclaw as he brought the man over the edge with him.

Xavier gushed inside of him, a gooey warmth filling Dean from deep within, spreading throughout his body as the semen entered as deep as it could, Xavier collapsed on the man under him, dead weight as Dean continued working over the other two. Kofi groaned, the camera rocking unsteady in his hands as Dean brought him to the edge before dragging his tongue up the underside of the shaft.

'Ah.. look at that face. That tongue.. ah, god.. I'm.. I'm..'

Kofi reached climax as his dick spasmed under the rough tongue of Dean, his gushes of semen splashing across Dean's face, only some falling into his mouth. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm, Dean dragged his tongue across the shaft post-climax, cleaning him off as he felt warmth over his face and hair.

Spent, Dean's focus shifted back to the only man who had yet to get off, wrapping both hands firmly around Big E. Running his hands along the base, Dean began the pace slow - the handjob meant to prolong the pleasure even though the man was close to erupting as it was. His head lulled back as his dick was pumped with purpose, Xavier encouraging Dean to bring him to finish as Kofi caught every moment on camera.

Over time, the speed increased as Dean jerked Big E's dick with intent, wrapping his mouth around the tip when the member began to throb and twitch under the touch. Breathing grew rapid as he reached climax and exploded more spunk than Dean had expected as he coughed around the semen launched down his throat. Xavier held his head in place, preventing Dean from pulling off to ease the mouthful. Swallowing multiple times, some still escaped him as it dribbled down his face as Big E remained in his mouth until going flaccid.

At the same time, Big E and Xavier both pulled out and left Dean with an empty feeling as he remained on his knees - face covered in semen as his ass leaked onto his thighs and balls before reaching the floor. New Day essentially and effectively took Dean for all that he could and this was the end result.

'Stay tuned,' Xavier looked into the camera, 'that was only round one.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Orton


	12. Real Men Fuck Better (Orton)

Requested by: Wrecking ZE

* * *

The last few days had been rough, suddenly nothing was going right for Dean and frustration was the simplest way to sum up the feeling. He needed an outlet.. he need a release.

Dean found himself alone in the locker room, the gym had been surprisingly empty as he stripped out of the shirt that clung to his body from sweat. Rubbing his chest, Dean's fingers rubbed an erect nipple and the flaccid member in his pants twitched. A sigh of content escaped him as he played with the nub, pulling and pinching hard enough to send pain and pleasure down his spine.

Dean sat on the bench next to his bag, his hand roaming over to the other nipple to play with it as his free hand began to drift towards his shorts. His eyes closed as his hands went to work, one working his nipples as the other slipped into his pants and took himself in hand. Usually, Dean didn't mind getting caught touching himself.. he once masturbated in the car when traveling between shows.

Fingers ran up the shaft of Dean as he moaned longingly, twisting just under the head as he stood fully erect. The hand on his chest ventured away from the sensitive nubs and into his duffle bag, digging around as his hand continued up and down the base of his dick.

With a groan of frustration, Dean retracted his hand from his shorts as his attention turned to the bag, unable to find the one thing he wanted the most. Anyone that walked in would see the clear tension in his pants, his erection pointing up.. one of the perks for going commando being easy access to dick.

'There's my baby.'

He pulled the sex toy out from his bag, the near 8 inch, latex dildo which he placed upright on the edge of the bench - then grabbed the bottle of lubricant he always kept with him just to have. Popping the cap, he squeezed some into his hand and applied it onto the shaft of the toy, stroking it like he would himself.

Nice and lubed, Dean squeezed a little lube into his hand before standing and with one hand, sliding his shorts down - kicking his shoes off to step out of the shorts. Now nude, he squatted over the toy and proceeded to slowly sit.. the firm head at his hole while he took himself back into the head that held lubricant. Working it in, he forced himself all the way down onto the dildo as precum shot from his shaft, muscles clenching from sudden penetration. His hand tightened around himself, swallowing hard as he finally relaxed enough to begin lifting his hips up enough to slide back down.

In unison, he slid down the dildo as his hand slipped down the base of his dick, matching the speed in which he rode the toy like he would any man he was with. His eyes closed as his one free hand held the side of the bench to keep him balanced. Lost in his own world, Dean remained unaware of his surroundings as he was soon joined in the gym locker room.

Arching his back as the toy hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, he almost didn't hear the sound of someone clearing his throat. His eyes opened slow, the toy buried hilt deep into him and his hand wrapped around his dick.. eyes locking with Randy.

'I..'

'You like it rough, don't you?'

Randy's tongue flicked across his lips, a firm tent risen from his gray sweatpants that suggested he more than enjoyed the show given being put on in front of him. He groped himself, running the palm of his head over the sweatpants fabric but the straining erection bounced back up with jiggle as he finally approached Dean.

'Get up.'

'Ra.. Randy. I.. why?'

'You want to get off.. think a toy's going to get you off better than I can? You want to sit here, in the gym and fuck yourself on that pretend dick, get me hard and not make good on the deed? When was the last time you had a real man fuck you, huh?'

As he stood over Dean, his hand stroked his cheek, waiting for an answer that never came. In fact, Dean didn't say or move and the hand on his cheek soon moved to his throat as it tightened, cutting off some of Dean's hair.

'I told you.. get up.'

By force, he pulled Dean up as precum formed a stain on his sweatpants, a groan escaping the nude one as he felt the toy leave him completely. Dean gasped for breathe as Randy held him against the wall but damn, was being choked hot. The faint glean of fear in his eyes only turned Randy on more as his hand held still against the throat. He grunted as he felt a hand slip between the buttoned compartment of his sweatpants.. the best day he could of picked to go commando.

Glancing down, he smirked as Dean's hand actively sought after his member, pulling it out of the zipper area - thankfully no zipper ever came on pants like this - his hand wrapping around the girth. Randy may have only been just over 7 inches, but he's made many of men cum with his skills in the sack.. he's just about fucked the entire roster.

'That's right Dean, warm me up some more.'

He snarled and Dean's hand went to work, using Randy's precum as lubricant. The hand on his throat tightened slightly as he gave the man in control a handjob.. he knew where this was headed and he wanted it. Dean's member throbbed against his stomach.. he was dying to get off but knew it wouldn't come that easy.

As he felt that burn begin to rise in his genitals, Randy forced him to stop as he let go of the chokehold at the same time.. spinning Dean around. He knew what to do and assumed the position, hands braced against the wall and legs spread open enough to let another person between them.

Dean's hole quivered as Randy's hard, precum leaking head poked at him, hands firmly grasping his hips before he was thrusted into. Despite being loosened by the toy, Dean bit hard on his bottom lip as his body tensed at penetration. Randy groaned from the tight heat around him as he buried himself balls deep into the man he had pinned down.

Pulling out, just the head remained inside of him as his hips snapped forward, forcing every inch back into him. The pace was slow to start with, Randy trying not to cum early despite how much he wanted to just let loose. Dean's back arched forward making his ass stick out even more and Randy let his control go, thrusting harder and as deep as possible into him. Both men panted as the sex grew more and more passionate.

Dean moaned, his head buried in his forearms that kept him propped up against the wall as his dick throbbed painfully with need.. his orgasm right on the cusp from happening. Randy remained mostly quiet, an occasion grunt or groan escaping him, as he fucked Dean for all that his ass had to offer. Each time his balls smacked against the bubbly cheeks of Dean's ass, they jiggled a bit.. Randy's sack full of semen ready for release.

Sweat dripped off both men, it was simply a matter of who finished first.. Dean's body ached in pleasure as that spot inside of him was stabbed over and over by the firm mushroom head.. each stab sending waves of pleasure rolling through his body. Thrust after thrust after thrust until finally, Dean's body exploded.

'Ra.. Ran.. Randy!'

All he could get out of his mouth was Randy's name as his shaft erupted, semen ripping from the tip as he splashed himself and the floor with everything his body had to release. Eyes rolled back as his body spasmed and his arms grew wobbly. Semen dripped off of his glistening stomach, his ass clenching around the man deep inside of him.. milking the other man to climax.

Randy released a gutted grunt as his dick throbbed at climax, emptying everything that he had been carrying around deep into Dean's plump, used ass. The warmth launched inside of him felt incredible.. Randy was an incredibly heavy cummer, more than any man he's ever brought to release. Randy's body spasmed under Dean, fingernails digging hard into flesh.

As his orgasm finished, he remained buried inside Dean until he went half flaccid and slowly pulled out.. spinning the man around, crumbling as his back hit the wall. On his knees, Randy made it quite clear what he wanted and Dean wrapped his lips around the shaft, cleaning Randy of any semen that would otherwise stain his clothes anymore than he already had.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Stardust/Ascension


	13. Cosmic Fuckfest (Stardust, Ascension)

Requested by: Terrick

* * *

'Now, look here my little twilight princess.. we're going to bring you into the group. You're going to be our cosmic slut.. to have and hold, to love and gangbang.. you're going to fall head over heels for us.'

Stardust cackled, Dean shoved on his knees on the cold shower tile, cold water splashing across his back. Ascension held his arms behind him as Stardust stood in front of him, equally nude. Dean bit his bottom lip, his eyes consistently trailing from Stardust's body down to what hung between his legs.

Dean could of sworn he was alone when he entered the showers, all three man lusted after him for some time and he knew that.. he's waited for this day with baited breathe. To push them to the breaking point that they finally made a move? It excited him. Stardust was the leader through and through, but Dean knew that every good leader took care of his followers and he was the one that was promised to them.

'Here's what we're gonna do, Dean-O. My boys.. they're a bit rough. They're going to make use of that plump, mouth watering ass of yours.. maybe they'll take turns, maybe they'll take you at the same time. Either way, you'll have fun and while they make you a play toy.. you're going to worship me. Do we understand each other?'

He leaned in, face to face with Dean as he was given a nod in agreement. A hand caressed his cheek as Stardust's lips met his. A rough kiss that would bruise, Dean opened his mouth as he felt tongue enter, exploring every inch that it could. Pulling away from the kiss, Stardust bit roughly on his bottom lip, a bit of blood drawn.

Pushed forward, Dean's back was pelted by the cold water after being put down onto his hands and knees. Some of the water that slid down his back, slipped between his ass cheeks as he felt four hands alternating between gropes, squeezes and now, spanks. With every spank, he yelped.. the cold water adding sting as Konnor laughed.

'Worship me.'

Stardust stuck his foot in front of Dean's face and he knew what to do. Picking the foot up, he dug his elbow into the ground for leverage as he dragged his tongue up the sole of Stardust's foot, from heel to toe as he took the big toe into mouth. Fingers poked at his hole while he worked his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bed as Stardust moaned. Dean was into all sorts of kinks, and while feet weren't his thing.. he had no problem worshipping them when told. His breathe hitched as fingers penetrated him, the burning of being stretched almost too much.

His mouth pulled away from the foot, Stardust's member hard and looking Dean straight in the face. His ass muscles loosened, the simple snap of two fingers was all that it took for Konnor to grab Dean by the hair, pulling him up. Whimpering, his knees hurting against the tile, he was turned around to leave his ass exposed to Stardust as the next direction was given.

'You're going to sit in Viktor's lap.. you're going to sit on him until you feel his dick sink nice and tight into you. Then Konnor will join him.. you've been double penetrated before, no? To be honest - my boys won't last long.. they're quick at doing the deed but.. it's not about them. They just get a free ride.. all pun intended.'

Doing as he's told, Dean knew that he'd hurt after being used by both men but he straddled the man's lap as told and sucked in his breathe as he hovered inches over the eager dick begging to enter him. He lowered himself, the head entering his hole as he sunk all the way down.. a good 5 1/2 inches buried into him.

The water to the shower shut off, Stardust turning the handles, deeming it no longer needed as he made his way around to look Dean in the face as Konnor dropped to his knees behind him. While Viktor's hands held him by the hip, Konnor's held his abdomen as Dean felt another head poking at his stretched hole. Pushing it, pain ripped through him as the second shaft breached him - inch after inch until another 5 inches rested inside.

A tear rolled down Dean's face, he could handle big but two was something not common.. Stardust's flicking tongue offering him a distraction. The tongue ran up his cheek, catching the tear as he winked before offering Dean's remaining hole something to do. Taking himself in hand, Stardust pumped his dick a couple of times as he leaned in.. letting the soft lips of the man currently used beyond belief, wrap around the hard head.

Stardust gave Dean just seconds to adjust, pushing more of himself down the velvety soft mouth of Dean, his nose reaching the trimmed pubic hair at the base of the tan colored shaft. Stardust hummed in pleasure as Dean still struggled to work with the two men buried in him.. Konnor pulling out just enough to slide back in. Dean lifted his hips and sat up, sitting back down as the two men's precum began to prove perfect lubricant in the making.

As the pace settled, Dean's discomfort turned to pleasure as Konnor and Viktor slid in and out of him with ease, groaning and grunting as their shafts rubbed against each other in lubed friction. Stardust lulled his head back as Dean's mouth worked his shaft, tongue worshipping the underside of his shaft and then the sensitive head, two rough yet warm hands massaging Stardust's pert ass to keep him place.

With his straining erection curved upward, Dean's body embraced being taken by three men at once.. his nipples harder than they've ever been and his ass welcoming the swelling men inside of him to take him for all they could.

Fingernails dug into his skin, just under his ribcage as he felt a sudden warmth deep inside of him. Konnor grunted as his dick spasmed inside of Dean and Viktor grunted as his climax peaked right after, releasing rope after rope of spunk inside him. To feel two men cum inside of him back to back.. it pushed Dean over the edge as Stardust withdrew himself from the confines of that offered him comfort.

'I'm.. I'm.. AH.'

The pressure in his groin exploded, stars floating behind his eyes as his dick erupted with shot after shot of fluid onto his stomach and Viktor's chest. His muscles tightened, milking Ascension for whatever little bit of semen they may have been holding out on as they both whimper.

Falling against Viktor, he whined as Konnor grew limp and pulled out. A hand grabbed his hair and he yelped as he was pulled off Viktor, forced back onto his knees as his face held inches from Stardust's pert ass. He felt exhausted, semen leaking out of him onto the floor but he knew what he was suppose to do.

As Stardust took himself in hand, Dean parted his cheeks and flicked his tongue at the tight hole. Stardust was kinky, right up Dean's alley as he held tightly onto the dominant man's hips, his face buried between the tan globes of flesh and muscle. The Cosmic Warrior took himself in hand, moaning as he neared climax. His hand worked slow but Dean's mouth worked with hunger as ate the man for all that he could. Within minutes, Stardust was spasming, his hole quivering around the warm tongue dipping into it.

Stardust's dick exploded in hand, semen spewing onto the floor and into his own hand as he rode out the waves his orgasm provided. Dean pulled away from the toned ass, a smile on his face as Stardust leaned against the wall, panting heavy.

'I may have to pay you some more visits.. if you can work that mouth so universal. Welcome to the Cosmic World, Dean-O, you're our play toy now.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena


	14. Ride A Cowboy (Cena)

Before I start, Terrick (and for everyone really), requests can always be made. I just write them (mostly) in order that I receive them so they'll take a bit. But, always feel welcome to request.

Requested by: Holla' Holla

* * *

Kicking his shoes off, Dean ventured to the soft bed that awaited him on the other side of the motel room and plopped, face down onto the soft fabric of the comforter. A soft moan escaped him, the relief instant and satisfying. His belt buckle pressed against his stomach though, a nagging pain that he couldn't help but groan about.

'You should take care of that belt buckle, it'll leave a mark.'

Dean's head turned, unaware that John had been in the room. They had only been together a few weeks, and it was an 'official' relationship but for being on the road, it worked.

In his rush to reach the bed, Dean hadn't heard the shower going or noticed the bathroom door ajar but sure enough, John was standing there in nothing but a loosely fitted towel that meant he was in the mood to get laid. With a grunt, Dean tried to ignore that as he lifted his hips to undo the belt bucket, chucking it roughly to the floor. At the same time it landed, John ventured towards the bed, his hand grasped the foot of the jeans and began to pull them off, a struggle to squirm out of the pants for his efforts.

'What's up with you, John? I'm beat.'

'It's been a pretty damn good day.. I want to celebrate, don't be that way tonight.'

'But..'

'The only butt I want, is yours seated on my dick.. let's go. We can do this the easy way or hard way and I know you like the hard way.'

Undoing the knot in the towel, John allowed it to fall at his feet, stark naked with a half-hardened shaft already ready for the fun. Dean rolled onto his back, pushing into seated position as he annoyingly sighed. Yeah, the sex was great but he was tired. But John had that special kind of dick that you begged to cum inside you.

'Make you a deal, you ride me.. I'll let you sleep after. Otherwise, we're fucking until I can't cum anymore and we both know I've got at least three good nuts in me before I'm done.. if that's what you want.'

'Okay, okay.. I have to wrestle tomorrow. I'll.. I'll ride you.'

'That's my baby.. nobody knows how to ride my dick quite like you.'

Plopping in the chair that the room offered, John took himself in hand as Dean rose from the bed, stripping the shirt off him.. John's fist working faster while he eyed the man who stood before him in just briefs. Walking to the chair, Dean spun on the heels of his feet, the free hand of his dominant boyfriend groping him.. grasping at the brief's band.

Sticking his thumbs in the waistband, Dean bent forward slightly as he stripped out of them, a groan escaping John as his shaft stood at full hardness. Spitting in his hand, John did his best to lube himself as leaned back in the chair.. Dean standing in front of him, beginning to squat. Hands gripped his hips, steering him as the firm head of John's shaft teased his hole. He grinned as the hole quivered in anticipation, pulling Dean down enough to enter the tip as both men winced.

Putting his hands on the arms of the chair, Dean's hand turned white as his grip tightened while he adjusted the the girth being pushed inside of him. Truth be told, John's length stood just over 7 1/2 inches, one of the biggest men in the locker room from what Dean's seen in the showers.

Inch by inch, he sunk into Dean and soon enough, he was buried nearly balls deep as John sighed in relief as the adjustment period began. As Dean's body accepted the girth, he relaxed and set the pace slow as he lifted his hips a few inches before slipping back down. Over and over, John's eyes devoured the site of Dean's plump cheeks swallowing and releasing his shaft. If there was one thing Dean could be proud of, it's the fact that his ass - while juicy - is endlessly tight. What man doesn't like to pound an ass that's as tight as a virgin?

Alternating his course of action, Dean's hips swirled instead of lifted, a new sensation of pleasure coursing up John's spine as he moaned in pleasure. Working his hips, with every roll, the moans grew louder as every tend inch of John grew sensitive.

'Fuck.. fuck.. Dean, baby.'

Dean's head lulled back as his hips rolled, John stimulated that cluster of nerves buried deep inside of him and he worked his body that much more, craving to feel John release. He knew it wouldn't be long, Dean could bring any man to climax within minutes if he had control of the pace.. he had years of experience in being the kind of fuck that made men cum harder than they've ever before.

'John.. John..'

'Say my name, louder.. say daddy's name.'

Multiple men, throughout the years, have had the 'daddy' relationship with Dean but with John.. it got him off. Dean's member leaked with precum as he took himself in hand. Blunt fingernails dug into his hips, the dull pain combined with the pleasure of his prostate being rubbed, stabbed and pounded making his dick drip with cum.

'I'm.. I'm close.'

'Harder Dean, ride my dick harder.. make me cum.'

As ordered, the pace increased and Dean rode John like that was the last fuck either of them would ever receive as his hand worked vigorously over his dick.. the calloused fingers sending goosebumps down his body as John swelled inside of him. John's shaft swelled up when he was about to cum, it made him that much thicker and stuffed Dean even tighter than before.. stretching him even further as his body finally accepted defeat.

Dean's toes curled as his muscles spasmed, his dick erupting inside his hand as semen ripped from him with force, spilling all over his hand and on the carpeted floor below. His back locked, stuck in an arch as his ass muscles clenched - pulling John over the edge. A heavy, alpha male moan escaped him as he exploded deep inside of Dean. Gush after gush, he released hard and deep as he filled the ass with more semen than could be handled, beginning to leak before he could even pull out.

Riding out the wave of his release, John slumped weak in the chair as both men panted hard and heavy, eventually going flaccid as Dean fell back, held up against the broad chest of the man still inside of him. Lips attacked his neck, a tender action after a primal fuck. Within minutes, Dean had fallen asleep.. John still inside of him and bound to be hard by the time he woke up.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Jericho/Roman


	15. Lion's Den (Jericho, Reigns)

Requested by: Joker Dark Bloom

* * *

Night of Champions. A glorious night where Dean found himself surrounded by more than just two partners more than happy to work with him. When he entered Jericho's personal locker room with Roman following the match - he thought that nothing would come to be from the undeniable tension but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Roman was seated on the smooth leather couch, bare chested and pants undone enough to allow his shaft to be free, Dean on his knees in front of him, head bobbing. Roman's hand ran through Dean's hair as he encouraged him on, Jericho working his way out of his trunks.

One kiss, that's all it took to ignite this moment as Dean pressed his lips against Jericho's. One thing had lead to another from there as before he knew it, he was being told that he owed his partners some gratification.

'Ah, Dean..'

Roman groaned, Dean's tongue swirling around the thick head as he found Jericho's hands placed firmly on his shoulder - massaging them to relax the muscles which egged him to work harder. As Dean slid back down the length, Jericho slid to his knees behind him.. his hands roaming the thick body of his current object of affection. Fingers teased the soft nubs of nipples, calloused fingers hardening them, twisting them to send pleasure down Dean's spine.. a moan sent down the shaft of Roman.

'Roman taught you how to submit well, huh?' A gentle coo, the button of Dean's jeans being undone. 'You know when you've met an alpha lion.'

Jericho slid the zipper down, the jeans pooling at Dean's knees as his plump ass was left exposed to the cool air of the locker room, a shiver much to the enjoyment of the two men he was about to be satisfying at the same time. Taking himself in hand, Jericho stroked his half-hardened dick to full erectness before spitting into his hand for lubricant.

Roman's head laid back against the couch top, eyes closed, hand still on the back of Dean's head as he accepted the blowjob for all it's worth, an occasional groan released from him as he listened to the other two men's noises and voices in this scenario. He didn't typically partake in threesomes.. but nobody denied Chris Jericho.

Lubed enough for comfort, Jericho lined himself up at Dean's entrance and placed his hands on the man's hips. He chuckled as he felt the twitch of an expecting hole, breaching it with the firm hard of his dick. Both groaned from the heat and tightness being stretched but as the muscles began to relax, Jericho sunk balls deep into Dean's ass.. all 6 inches of manhood stroking the insides of his fuck toy.

Pulling out, Jericho left just the head in as he pushed back in slow, attempting to stretch him enough before giving Dean the fuck an ass like his deserves. Remaining inside, he watched as Roman's blowjob proceeded, Dean's hands holding tightly onto the thick thighs of the Samoan..

'You sure know how to work that mouth, don't you?'

'Stick around, you might get a taste.'

'I just might Roman, I just might.'

Dean's muscles relaxed as Jericho slid out with little restraint and pushed back in, setting a pace, deep pace as he thrusted in and out. In unison, the three worked as Dean took Roman's length all the way every time Jericho thrusted in, pulling off when he was pulled out of.

Dean's ass jiggled with each sharp slam as Jericho's groin slammed into him, balls slapping against the pert cheeks of his conquer. The nerve cluster inside of him was stroked by the tip of the hard dick working him over and Dean moaned around Roman's shaft, the fire burning in the Samoan's pit.. his climax soon.

Slowly, the pace increased, Dean leaking precum onto the floor as he pulled off Roman's dick for the first time, wrapping his hand around the base in order to give his jaw an opportunity to rest. The palm of his hand ran up the underside of Roman as Jericho continued to pound him.. Roman's husky voice, a distraction.

'Fuck.. ah, fuck.. I'm gonna cum..'

Almost on cue, Roman exploded heavy, ropes of pearly white semen bursting from him as Dean's face took the brunt of the shots. He continued to pump the base of Roman, milking the rest of what he could as his tongue flicked across his lips, collecting as much semen as possible.. the rest dripping off his chin, staining the pants of Roman.

Going limp, Roman panted as Dean's mouth cleaned the softening shaft off, as he felt fingertips beginning to dig into the tender flesh of his hips.. the usual signal anyone that fucked Dean had prior to reaching climax. Bucking his hips back, it was only a handful of thrust before Jericho reached his peak.

'Shit, ah, fuck me.'

Jericho's dick spasmed inside of Dean, launching his thick burst of spunk deep inside of the man he now claimed as his. His back locked and arms tensed as he unloaded the weeks of built up tension that rested in his loins.. Dean filled to the brim as Jericho collapsed against him, pushing his face directly into Roman's crotch. The smell of Roman's musk made Dean even harder - his own orgasm denied.

Catching his breathe, Jericho pulled out and rolled over, swatting Dean's cheek. It echoed, even stung as Dean yelped in agony.

'With an ass like that,' Jericho panted, 'I'll work some more returns into my schedule.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Rollins


	16. Prey & Predator (Rollins)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

Dean awoke face down on an unfamiliar mattress - stripped of everything but his black body hugging briefs as he attempted to move, only to find his wrist handcuffs to above him to the bed. He pulled on the restraints, to no avail.

'I wouldn't do that..'

'Seth? You bastard, let me go. What the hell are you thinking?'

Dean felt the foot of the bed dip between his feet as Seth kneeled onto the bed behind him, he had no idea what happened or why he was here but Seth was the last person he had wanted to be with after the breakup from Shield. Really, that should say something about how he felt when just last week, he was jerking off Zack Ryder in the car.

'I couldn't help myself, Dean. I haven't stopped thinking about you, I've wanted one more night.. a chance to get our tension out and.. we both know you like being tied down. We know that I've made you cum just by eating your ass out. Come on Dean, can you honestly say you don't want it?'

Seth's hands trailed up the inside of Dean's thighs, ghosting over the clothed balls of him before reaching that plump ass so many men loved. Dean wiggled but Seth made his way to the waistband of the briefs, hooking his fingers into them. Pulling downward, he started to remove them much to protest.

'Seth, don't..'

'No, it's for your own good. I need to cum, I wanna make you cum until you're beginning me that you can't take anymore. Don't fight, it'll feel that much better just to be the whore you are. I know you still have my nude pictures on your phone and that you masturbate to them.'

Dean shivered as Seth slipped the briefs all the way off, Dean now on knees, his body fully available to Seth as he licked his lips. Dean fought against the thoughts in his mind, even when he felt two firm hands part his cheeks but as the warm, wet tongue of Seth lapped at his hole - that was it.

Face buried between the juicy cheeks of Dean, Seth's tongue penetrated the hole and he worked hard. Hands massaged the tender flesh of ass cheeks while his mouth ate, licked and sucked at the ass itself. Eyes rolled to the back of Dean's head as his body reacted accordingly - rock hard erection and his hips pushed back, begging to be eaten.

One of Seth's hands parted from holding his cheek and slipped under and between Dean's legs, ghosting over his heavy balls before wrapping his hand around the base of Dean's shaft. His mouth never broke contact from Dean, the hole quivering around his tongue as Seth knew just how easy this would be. His hand began to slowly stroke Dean's shaft, twisting just under the head to send tingles up and down his spine..

'..Seth..'

Dean could barely moan Seth's name as his hips worked hard and fast, thrusting into into the warm hand Seth provided and them bucked back to let Seth's tongue deeper inside him. He set the pace of essentially fucking himself as Seth's tongue slipped in and out of his heavily saliva covered ass. He whimpered when the tongue began to retract but feeling it lap in between quivers was all it took to send him over the edge.

Dean's face buried into the mattress as he screamed his gutted cry, his dick exploding in Seth's hand, semen splashing the bedsheet under him and his own body while Seth continued to work his tongue, dragging out the orgasm. His body shook from the orgasm, Seth's hand letting him go as he pulled his mouth away at roughly the same time.

'I knew you missed it.'

Seth inched closer up the bed, his naked form ready to go after he stroked himself from half-flaccid to fully erect. He couldn't help but admire the body under him: spent, submissive, thick. Seth had always preferred twinks until Dean came along, and there was no denying that he took more hands than the twinks but it changed everything.

Seth pulled Dean back onto his knees, slapping a cheek as he placed himself at the backside of the man under him. Grabbing a handful of Dean's hair, Seth pushed in, the ass lubed more than enough to allow him to enter balls deep without discomfort. Dean groaned, being filled as he happily accepted Seth inside of him.

Seth wasn't wrong when he said that Dean touched himself to the leaked photos, he was caught in the act and since then, a few have known. But.. he couldn't help himself. Seth's shaft was the perfect size, long enough to stroke that sweet spot inside of him, thick enough to make riding it feel good, no pubic hair in the way and firm balls that offered sweet, sweet juice that he wanted to feel on him and in him.

Yanking on the hair, Dean moaned as Seth pulled out and pushed back in, setting the pace slow to keep himself from cumming too early. He knew that he was leaking already but he wanted to feel that ass milking him and pushing him over the edge.

'Mm, Seth.. fuck me.'

'As you wish.'

The pace quickened as Seth pulled enough and snapped his hips forward deep inside Dean, hitting that spot inside of him right away, sending pleasure right to the flaccid shaft that already spewed once. His pushed his hips back to encourage Seth to keep going as his moans became more and more uncontrollable - an occasional cuss escaping his lips.

Seth's balls slapped loud and heavy against Dean's ass, the sound filling the room as the pace was rough and hard. Seth thrusted with might deep inside the other man as Dean's dick willed back to full hardness, dripping. The second orgasm was reaching him quicker than the first, his muscles straining to stay in position as his legs shook while his knees dug into the mattress and his arms shook while his elbows held him up.

A layer of swear built on both, Seth felt that fire burning inside of him.. he was close. It was an ache that he wanted.. needed to have released and it wouldn't be much longer at the rate it's going.

Dean panted, control was slipping fast from him and within minutes, he was pushed over the edge again and his dick spasmed again - this time, untouched. The second orgasm wasn't as strong by the still released a fair amount of semen onto the bed and his stomach, four hard shots ripping from his slit as his body collapsed. Seth's body fell directly on top, his mouth attacking Dean's neck as his thrusts continued even when muscles tightened.

A few more thrusts, Dean felt Seth's abs slams against his back as a warmth entered him - Seth's dick swelling before spilling into Dean's ass deep enough that he was convinced he could taste the spunk in the back of his throat. The thrust slowed, but he milked his release for all it's sort, his hips pressed firmly against Dean's sweaty ass cheeks.

Spilling the rest of him into Dean, he remained laying on top of him as his eyes closed, body completely drained of energy as he attempted to rest.

'Seth?'

'Yeah?'

'Any chance of getting out of these handcuffs?'

'In the morning, I got a few more nuts to bust in you and on you later.. I like when you can't put up a fight.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Rose


	17. Grade A Student (Rose)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'You want to learn how to be the proper Rosebud, don't ya?'

'I.. I don't understand how this will help.'

'If ya want to learn, be a good student and do as the teacher tells ya, Dean.'

Dean regretted this. He questioned why he had wanted to learn how the Rosebuds lived as he looked around at the racks of costumes they had. He stood in the hallway bare chested and flip flops, regretting the fact that he got up at 3AM just for this lesson. The hotel hallway had been dead, the workers all turned in hours ago and just left this here.

'I pity the people that where these costumes..'

'Why are ya worried about the costumes, sweet cheeks?'

'That's the point of this, ain't it? I gotta try these on.'

Adam Rose chuckled, approaching Dean from behind as his massaged the shoulders of the man in front of him. Under his touch, Dean felt himself relax, thinking little of the action even when hands began to drift downward before moved to his chest. Adam's hands rubbed the firm pecs they held, stroking the soft nipples with his thumb as they stiffened under his touch - a twitch in Dean's sweatpants.

'I didn't say the lesson was tryin' on outfits..'

He purred in Dean's ear, twisting the nipples as Dean pressed his back against the man's chest.. getting off on the pain. In his sweatpants, Dean found the growing erection harder and harder to hide as fingers began to ghost his skin going downward. His ear was nibbled on, and both of Adam's hands slipped into the front of the pants - one cupping his nicely hung balls while the other loosened them enough for them to fall at his ankles.

His cheeks turned red, his nude body standing open and exposed in the hallway as Adam's hand took shaft in hand - both going to work as one massaged the juice holders and the other stroked his shaft. Dean moaned, Adam's touch was magic and he had no problems with this lesson.

'My top students know what to do next.'

Encouragement. Leaning forward, Dean placed his hands firmly on the wall and stepped out of the sweatpants to give him more room to spread his legs apart. Heat flushed from him as Adam's hold was released.. Dean knew he could get into trouble for this but that risk was exciting.

The sound of Adam's zipper echoed in Dean's ears, the anticipation was thrilling and soon enough he felt a hand roaming his ass as fingers worked towards the center, a long finger being pushed into him - Adam's middle finger. In and out, he worked the finger in Dean's tender hole, preparing him as his free hand wrapped around his girth of his shaft.

Dean's hands turned white against the wall, his breathing grew rough as he chewed his bottom lip to keep from being overly loud and having the session end early because someone had called security. After what felt like an eternity, Adam withdrew the finger and what sounded like him spitting came from behind.

Gripping Dean's hips, Adam lined himself up before pressing the tip in, allowing him enough time to adjust before slipping the remaining 5 inches of thick girth into him - Dean biting his bottom lip to the point of a small trail of blood.

Tight muscles gripped him for everything it could, deep breathes needed from both to relax for different reasons. Before Dean could nod his consent, Adam pulled out and set the pace for the sex as rough and fast. He knew in this hallway, slow and steady wouldn't get anywhere.

His hips snapped hard against Dean, the plump body under him jiggling as he kept him standing firm in place to make his pleasure that much easier. Adam groaned in pleasure as every inch of his dick rubbed against the tight walls of Dean's ass.

'An ass like this should be illegal.'

'How.. how do you know it's not?'

A compliment is a compliment regardless, and Dean secretly enjoyed his ego being strokes when it came to how amazing his ass was. Hell, a few times, Dean finger fucked himself just because he couldn't help himself.

'You're gonna be the top student after all.'

Adam nibbled on the back of Dean's neck, an unusual feeling but not one that was being complained about. Dean knew the end was coming with how fast and hard Adam was ripping into him, deep thrusts became long ones, the only way to possibly draw out the pleasure since they don't have the privacy for the start and stop method.. despite how much he wanted too.

Breathes grew heavy, Adam pulled out of Dean before spinning him around and pushing him onto his knees. Face to face with his crotch, Dean swallowed the hard lump in his throat at the sight of the leaking, swollen shaft as Adam pumped himself long and slow - head thrown back.

Before he had time to prepare, Dean was blasted in the face by warm semen as Adam's climax hit with force - dick spasming under his own touch as Dean accepted everything that was milked for him, catching as much as possible in his mouth which surely made him look nothing but hungry.

Riding out the wave, Adam's strokes slowed, tightening around the head to release any remaining drops as the sight of Dean's face covered in spunk would of sent him over the edge if he hadn't just cum already. With a sigh of relief, Adam pushed himself back into his pants, zipping them back up despite the outline of his soon to be softening shaft pressed against the material.

'Lesson number one student, don't get caught..'

With a wink, Adam left Dean on his knees in the hallway, nude and covered in semen. If all the lesson plans ended up this one did? Dean would have to consider adding more teachers into his life.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Ziggler


	18. Bottom's Up (Ziggler)

I missed this request and noticed after wrapping up last chapter, I'm real sorry this request went ignored this long - better late than never?

Requested by: Ondra J

* * *

'Anything you can do, I know I can do better.'

Dean muttered after pulling his mouth off Dolph's shaft, the blonde laying face down on top of him, working his mouth on Dean's dick - the two choosing to 69 on the carpeted hotel floor after an argument between the two resulted in them attempting to establish which man was the better bottom.

'Nobody does bottoming better than I do,' Dolph panted as his jaw ached - it'd been some time since he had any action but he'd refuse to admit that, 'first one to cum is the one who loses. Remember that.'

Lifting his hips, Dolph pulled himself out of the warm, velvety soft mouth that he could of easily used over and over and rolled off, crawling hands and knees over towards the duffle bag that had rested in the corner of the room. Dean pushed himself up into seated position, the carpet tickling his balls as he drank in the sight Dolph's plump ass.. together, the two pleasured dozens of men over the last year.

'Hurry up, would you?'

'Shut up, I'm getting there..'

Dolph found what he was looking for, pulling out a bottle of lubricant and what Dean knew right away was a dildo.. he owned one at home, using it when he didn't have anyone but this one was double sided - the kind that two bottoms might have used on them by someone. Crawling back over to Dean, Dolph popped the bottle of lubricant and squeezed some onto one end of the toy, using his hand to spread it up and down the firm shaft of the toy.

'Turn over.. we'll make this a real competition.'

'Oh?'

Dean did as he was told, turning over onto hands and knees as a cold breeze nipped as his hole when Dolph's hand parted the cheek for access. He placed the tip of the toy at the entrance as Dean sucked in his breathe, feeling it breach him as Dolph stuck in only an inch or two.

'We're gonna assume our natural position.. fuck ourselves on this toy until one of us cums. Two sides, two asses and we can't cheat this way.. fucking ourselves means fucking the other one.'

Adding lubricant to the end that isn't buried into Dean, Dolph repeated the pattern but this time lined himself up at the end of the toy, pushing back against it until he entered him and he grew comfortable being penetrated. Tossing the bottle of lubricant away from them, both men faced opposite ways just inches apart as Dean pushed back against the toy first - a couple of inches just a tease of what he was use too.

The pace started slow, the two attempting to take as much as possible as all but centimeters separated them, Dolph leaning forward before pushing down with force as the toy slammed hard into Dean. The two dug fingernails into the carpet as they braced themselves for impact, managing to slide up and down the toy at roughly the same time.

The longer they fucked, the more difference the paces became as Dolph opted for quick, hard hip bucks and Dean went deeper, accepting more inside of him as he felt the nerve cluster inside of him get rubbed against, moaning loudly. Sweat began to form on both men but Dolph dripped, his method of fucking taking more work as his knees rocked back and forth on the floor.

'Feeling lucky yet, Dean?'

'I.. I.. shut up.'

Dean buried his head in his forearms, over and over he strokes his prostate, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body and most importantly through his shaft, precum leaking more and more. He didn't know how Dolph was fairing but he could hope that the man was close.

'Hey.. wanna up.. up the stakes?'

The words barely registered with him yet they rang through his head with curiosity ten times over.

'How so?'

'The loser.. the loser has to spend the rest of the night as the winner's bitch. Whatever they say, they have to do.'

'F.. fine.'

Dean felt himself beginning to throb, a sign that he was at the end of his rope, but he tried his best. Clenching his muscles, he held still but still found himself fucked as Dolph's bucking hips sent the dildo in and out.. Dean's back arching as he released a gutted cry much to his dismay, spilling his white bodily fluid into the green shag carpet, his body falling limp following his release.

Dolph sighed, winning stroked his ego, made him feel like the better bottom but he was close to release and wanted that last push. Pulling off the top, he pushed himself off his sore knees and sat on the edge of the bed, his precum dripping shaft standing at attention.

'Dean.. come.'

At the ceiling he stared, Dean rolling over as warmth covered his stomach, his semen having got on him from the pool under him. Making his way onto his knees, he sat in front of the blonde, his tongue flicking across the base of underside of his shaft, running up the length as Dolph moaned, his hips arching up off the bed. It wouldn't be long, especially with a mouth like that working him over.

Returning to the bottom of the shaft, Dean gently took each of Dolph's balls into his mouth and flicked his tongue across them, adding a slurp sound for bonus effect. Releasing them, his mouth went back to work on the throbbing shaft, feeling it twitch under the touch of his tongue. Licking every possible inch on his way up, by the time he reached the head of Dolph's shaft.. he was climaxing.

Dolph fisted the bed sheets as his dick exploded under Dean's mind blowing touch, semen shooting into the air and landing on his abdomen, some splashing Dean's face as it ejected from his body. Shot after shot, he lost all sense of control as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Licking the shaft to help his partner finish strong, Dean quickly took the tip in mouth, to the going to work in cleaning anything that remained - swallowing the spunk he collected without a second thought. Slightly sweet, and salty - a combination Dean was willing to try again and again.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Corbin/Breeze


	19. Return to NXT (Breeze, Corbin)

Requested by: New day rox

* * *

The air escaped Dean as he crashed into the lockers with force. Naked, dripping from being fresh out of the shower, he found himself pinned to the wall by Baron Corbin, dressed solely in his ring gear - no shirt revealed his built frame. Tyler Breeze leaned against the lockers, snapping a photo on his phone.

'Perfect. Everything of Dean I wanted and more, all right here on my phone.'

'Are we doing this or not, Breeze?'

'It's not up to me,' Tyler made his way towards the duo, pushing between Corbin and Dean. Licking his lips, he eyed Dean over, 'it's up to you. We heard what happened with Finn.. think you're big enough to handle what we bring to the table?'

Tyler's hand pressed against Dean's chest, his fingers running gingerly downward as he reached the belly button, hovering his fingers above the exposed groin.. teasing what he could do. With a cocked eyebrow, he had Dean hardening already as the naked man nodded..

'That's what I thought.. on your knees. We'll see what all the hype is about.'

Doing as told, Dean dropped to his knees as Tyler stepped aside, allowing Corbin to tower over the now submissive man. Dean knew the drill, it excited him as his encounter with Finn Balor the last time he had come down to NXT to scout talent.

Corbin eased himself free of his pants, allowing every major part of him to be free as Dean instantly knew that it wasn't just the champion that would be fun down here - all of them had something to offer. Taking Corbin in hand, he strokes the flaccid shaft with meaning until it stiffened enough for him to wrap his lips around the tip. His hand wrapped around the shaft, Dean placed his free hand on the man's thigh as he made himself comfortable on the ground to make this easier.

Twisting his hand, Dean had his work cut out for him, Corbin may of only been 6 inches but he was THICK. Thick enough that Dean had to consider bending over would mean being unable to walk the next day. It made him hard, thinking of the risky possibility but he focused on the task at hand, bobbing his head up and down the man's shaft as his hand pumped the base.

As he worked on Corbin, Tyler stripped out of his boots and bright pink tights, playing with himself as he prepared himself for his turn. He wasn't near the monster Corbin was, but Tyler knew how to use what he had and Dean was going to learn that fact - even though he was an uggo, his body was undeniable.

Sitting on the edge of the bench, Tyler opened his legs enough to allow space for someone to fit as he added lubricant to his shaft, slowly pumping as he continued barking out orders.

'Bring him over here.. no reason he can't ride me while he sucks you off.'

'Fuck.. I need a break anyway, he's got me on the edge of nutting.'

'Even better, give him a facial then bend him over for me. He wants to slut around with the new boys, we'll have to show him what a bitch he can be for us.'

Pulling out of Dean's mouth, Corbin took himself in hand as Dean rubbed his sore jaw, watching with intent as he watched his hand pump up the length.. the tip bright red and leaking, twitching under touch. Swallowing, Dean's throat ran dry as he found Corbin's semen blasting him in the face. Warm, pearly white goo covered him - leaking off and dripping on the floor as the wave began to come to an end.

Coming down from the high, Corbin dragged Dean over to the bench and forced him in doubled over position as he held the man down, even though it wasn't as if he had plans to go anywhere. Slipping behind him, Tyler lined himself at the tense hole before pushing in.

In one swift movement, he was buried inside Dean, hands holding onto hips as he ignored everything but his pleasure. Pulling out, Tyler left only the tip in as he pushed roughly back into Dean, stretching him as they went. Rolling his hips, the blonde managed to stab at the prostate, moan after needy moan entering the room from the man under both NXT talents.

'Guess dirty uggos like you really are slutty.. always willing to tug and chug any man that pays you attention.'

Harsh, but what did Dean care at this particular moment? He leaked precum onto the floor, his arms held by Corbin as his upper-half laid across the bench helpless as his lower half was used with no second thought. Dean imagined what Tyler's dick looked like, only feeling it inside of him as he felt the sharp stabs inside of him.. his body growing more and more turned on as he dripped.

Tyler's knuckles turned white as they held Dean's hips tightly, feeling his impending orgasm as his balls nicely hung balls echoed against the ass he pounded - no wonder Finn Balor had this much fun.. Dean was heaven and though the kind of fuck that Tyler had no intentions of bragging about.. made the perfect bitch for Corbin. Forever assuming the role of bottom, a slut consistently in heat.

Lost in thought, Tyler slammed deeper and harder into Dean as Dean's body began to slowly grow tense.. shaking. His legs wobbled, and before he could muster the warning.. achieved orgasm as his body spasmed. Squirting, Dean's warm semen splashed against the bench, pulse after pulse being fucked out of him by Tyler.

'Look at you.. cumming without being touc.. ah, fuck. Shiiiiit.'

Tyler reached climax as he spilled into Dean, pushed over the edge from clenched muscles milking him. Warmth filled Dean, bringing someone to release and feeling that spunk released into him.. it satisfied him. Thrusting a couple times as his wave of pleasure slowed, Tyler withdrew himself and Corbin made his way around behind the man now close to his ass leaking what he was fighting to hold in.

'My turn now, whore.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Uso's


	20. Twin Magic (Uso's)

Requested by: manduhhxoxo

* * *

Most men, at some point in life, have a fantasy about being with twins. It's the ultimate threesome.. especially when you get to have both of them banging you. Like with Dean, his fantasy was alive and underway in the hotel room they had to share.

On his knees, he held both Jey and Jimmy's shafts in hand, running his hand up and down them slowly - calloused hands offering just the right about of roughness over the sensitive spots that sent pleasure through their bodies. Dean knew he was in for a handful, he's been watching them for some time and knew if they had been anything like Roman? He'd be hooked.

'Ah, work those hands..'

Jimmy groaned as he felt Dean's tongue flick up the underside of his shaft before wrapping his lips around the head, hand twisting and pumping the base. Precum squirted from his tip, being lapped up at his slit. Jey couldn't help jealousy, he thrusted into the hand that offered him stimulation. Bobbing his head on Jimmy, Dean pulled away and offered the other man the same feeling.

The pace was slow, Dean worked his mouth just enough to get them going and then he'd back away before they could get much pleasure built up.. getting satisfaction off the misery he caused them. He yelped when Jimmy grabbed him by the hair, dragging him up to his feet, leading him over to the bed where Dean found himself pushed face down.

'No more playing games. You're not giving handjobs to some boys.. we do things like men. Show us what you're working with.'

Readjusting on the bed, Dean crawled up a bit, sticking his ass prominently in the air because there was no fighting this. He wanted this just as much as they did.. he wanted to be the family whore.. it turned him on. His flaccid shaft hung, slowly hardening as he thought about the impending fuck he was about to get.

Jimmy parted Dean's cheeks, exposing the soon to be used hole as Jey's fingers penetrated him - dry and slowly. Dean grunted softly, his body tensing at the intrusion but not once did he complain. Before he knew it, Jey was buried three fingers knuckle deep into him and pulled out before pushing back in - loosening him up.

'You know,' Jey added a fourth finger, '..you're lucky you picked us. This ain't our first rodeo with someone who wanted some twin action. We got you covered Dean, you ain't gonna walk after we're done but you won't forget this.'

Withdrawing the fingers from Dean's stretched hole, Jey spit into his hand, using it lubricant to cover the rest of his shaft as Dean left much to be untouched. Gripping the sheets, he braced for penetration. He buried his face into the sheets to hide his grin as he felt the tip of a hard mushroom head begin to slip inside him.

He arched, accepting every inch of Jey as he groaned softly into the bed, when he felt Jimmy slip onto the bed. Looking up, Dean came eye to groin with Jimmy as he knew what the deal was. Jimmy held himself firm in hand, his free hand pulling Dean forward by the back of the head until his shaft was swallowed by the plump lips of the man on his hands and knees.

Pulling out until just the tip remained, Jey pushed back into, setting the pace slowly as he held tightly onto Dean's hips to give him power to pound away as time went on. As Jey settled into his pace, Jimmy set his as he withdrew from the warm cavern of the mouth offering him relief.. bucking his hips forward.

Dean's body found no leeway as one pulled out while the other thrusted into him.. his body would be sore after but he got off on the rawness of sex - his shaft springing to life between thrusts.

'Now we know why Roman loves you..'

Dean moaned around Jimmy as Jey began to stab at his prostate, wave after wave of pleasure rolling up and down his spine as his neglected erection leaked precum onto the bedsheets under him. To have his body used like it was, one end being stuffed at all times, he was close to cumming quick.

Some drool leaked down his chin as Jimmy buried himself balls deep into Dean, holding himself there as Jey slammed into his prostate.. the pace changing as they both pulled out and worked in unison to fuck him.

Dean's knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the bed sheets - his body began to tense as he fought the orgasm that was dying to rip out of him. Fire burned hot and heavy in his gut, he wanted to give in.. his body was taken from both ends as he finally lost he fight and let his body win.

His stomach spasmed, semen erupting from him with force as it spewed out of him.. gushes splashing on the sheets under him as his muscles tensed.

As his climax reached it's end, his body went slump as Jey and Jimmy held him up, continuing to use him now that his body offered no real fight. They both slid balls deep into him, the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he moaned, doing his best to satisfy both men.

'I'm.. I'm.. shit.'

Jimmy grunted as he reached climax, his spunk spilling out and straight down Dean's throat as he did his best to keep all of the warmth inside him. Swallow after swallow, Dean fought to accept it but let Jimmy continue to face fuck him in the process, riding out the rest of his high. He knew any second, he'd feel that same warmth enter him anally and Dean wasn't disappointed.

Jey's grip on Dean's hips tightened as he peak was reached and he shot his semen deep inside the ass of Dean.. wanting him to feel the results of what his ass did to men. He continued to thrust, aiming to fill him deeper as he completely emptied out.. remaining inside of him until finally going flaccid.

'Now you know what fucking some twins are like..'

Jey swatted Dean on the ass, a small yelp escaping him as he crumbled onto the bed.. his pool of semen warm against his belly as his eyes shut and slumber took over.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena


	21. Under the Influence (Cena)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Tough night?'

Dean pulled himself up onto the bar stool next to John, as he found the man nursing his second beer of the night. The look of defeat in his eyes, deep down.. Dean was brimming with excitement because around him, alcohol? Tended to make men more likely to give into his secret kinks without questioning it.

'Got into another fight with Nikki.. I just need to let off some steam, ya know?'

'I ain't opposed to liquor.. but I know another way to real tension and it ain't going to give you a hangover.'

'Oh?'

Dean's hand crept onto John's thigh, the man catching onto the hint being given as he considered his options. Everyone knew Dean was easy.. fuck, anyone that roomed with him was bound to at least be deepthroated. Why shouldn't he take the opportunity?

With a single nod, Dean slid under and pried John's legs apart enough to give him leeway as his hands went to work on the cargo shorts that the other man wore. Undoing the button, his fingers nimbly worked the zipper - Dean had been in this position more times than he could remember.. he could work a man's zipper in the dark with his eyes closed.

Leaning back in the chair, John watched as Dean's licked his lips after noticing the wasn't any underwear in his way. John went commando except when he wrestled.. you never know really. John reached into his pants, pulling his flaccid shaft out as Dean had been lost in what he saw.

Snapping back to reality, Dean watched with hunger as John slowly pumped himself to hardness. At half-mass, Dean went to work as he wrapped his hand around the base of John.. his lips wrapping around the tip. John's head lulled back, the warm mouth and calloused fingers offering him pleasure to an all new level.

Bobbing his head, Dean took more and more of John into his mouth, twisting his hand around the base much to the groan dismay of the man. Dragging his tongue up the underside of the shaft, flicking the slit once he reached the head. No woman could suck dick quite like Dean could.. John knew it wouldn't be long before he climaxed - he wasn't wanting to get his relief off of just a blowjob.

'Bathroom.. now.'

Grabbing John's beer, Dean took a swig before dragging the man into the bathroom where Dean found himself pushed into a stall. John locked the door, he wasn't about to give everyone who walked in a free show.

Within minutes, John's hunger and precum leaking dick consumed him and Dean found himself bent over the toilet, face inches from the water and on his knees with John behind him. Dean knew that this wasn't John's life - he was the kind of man that bought a hotel room just to fuck someone.. he didn't get on his knees behind someone on some dirty bathroom floor but Dean? This wasn't the first time. Hell, he was once told to lick cum off a bathroom floor after he let the man spill.

Grabbing the beer bottle, John spilled some of the beer down Dean's crack.. his need and frustration bringing out some.. unique thoughts. Watching the beer drip down, he placed the narrow neck of the bottle at Dean's hole - saliva from drinking it being the perfect lubricant as he pushed in.

'Ah.. fuck.. fuck..'

Dean tensed, his hands gripping the toilet seat tightly as he tried to embrace the bottle being inside him. John twisted the bottle inside him before pulling out and pushing back in, fucking Dean with the bottle as he stroked himself gently to keep his erection from wilting.

Dean's eyes closed as he found himself getting into the fucking, his moans being soft at first and proceeded to get louder as he found the bottle removed much to his dismay. The bottle clacked as it tipped over and fell.. John grabbing Dean's hip and pulling him back an inch.

'God, you look hot..'

Without a second thought, John positioned himself between Dean's slightly sticky ass cheeks and pressed the tip of his dick inside of him. Finding that the bottle had loosened him enough to grant easy access, John slid the rest of his length into Dean as his balls rubbed against the plump cheeks, keeping them from going neglected.

The pace started quick and rough, John never pulling out more than three inches before thrusting back in, his hips snapping like he hadn't had ass in weeks - he was desperate to cum, Dean on the receiving end of the aggression as he moaned and panted.

Dean moaned as John slammed into him with force, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before John was cumming and he wanted it.. to feel all that tension released into him, that's why he loved being the top pick for cheap sex.

As his impending orgasm neared, John's aggression came out even more as his hand gripped quite the handful of Dean's hair.. pushing his head forward and into the toilet water which luckily was clean. Being pushed forward like that pushed Dean's ass more into the air and allowed John to slam him into deeper..

Gasping for air when brought back up, Dean's body began to tense.. he knew what was happening, he knew that he'd cum soon if John kept stabbing at his prostate.

'Fuck.. fuck harder.. deeper..'

Dean moaned, footsteps echoed in the room as someone walked in and out, hearing skin slap against skin - whoever that person was just KNEW Dean was getting pounded but he didn't care. John's fingers held his hip tightly as his balls began to tighten.

'Dean.. fuck, shit.. mmm.'

John reached his peak, his dick erupting deep inside of Dean as he felt pulse after pulse of warm semen ripping from his slit.. every ounce of anger and frustration pouring out of him as he fell back and slumped against the stall door as he finished. Slow getting up, John tucked himself back into his shorts before opening the stall and stepping out, winking at Dean.

'You look good covered in semen, beer and water. We'll have to do this again some time.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Maddox/Reigns


	22. Eating Out (Reigns, Maddox)

Requested by: Tammie Stacy

* * *

Dean's toes grazed the soft carpet as he on the bed, flat on his back with everything below his hips hanging over the bed. This was the last position he thought he'd find himself in tonight when he and Roman went out. There weren't many blonde men in WWE, and blondes had been a secret turn on for Dean which made Brad Maddox that much more of exciting to see.

One thing lead to another, Dean made sure to press his ass against Brad's package when the elevator up to the room proved to be much more crowded than expected. Roman had noticed, jealous of the attention Brad had been getting and decided he wanted in on the action.. despite his jealousy, it was hot to watch the two interact in subliminal sexual ways.

As they entered the room, Dean had stripped his shirt over his head before his lips met Brad's, one thing leading to another and Dean helped both men out of the clothes they wore. As they stood in only briefs, he was completely nude - and no longer in control. Roman pushed him onto the bed and now, he waited with baited breathe for what would happen next.

'The only one you get to grind on is me, but Brad.. you can finish what you started with him.'

Roman snarled as Brad stepped out of his briefs, kneeling on the bed as he crawled towards Dean. Before he knew it, Brad loomed above his head, and straddled the lower part of his face.. offering Dean the perfect position to use his mouth as Brad's ass sat inches from his mouth.

His hands groped Brad's plump cheeks, parting him as he sighed heavy at the sight of the hole that called to him. Darting his tongue out, Dean buried in his between Brad's cheeks and lapped at the hole quivering under his tongue.. slipping his tongue inside at roughly the same time he felt a soft hand wrap around his member - pumping him slowly to hardness.

Roman's hands were rough from years of working out and being hands on, so clearly it was Brad's but he knew when his legs had been lifted, that Roman had other intentions for his role in this threesome.

'Mmm, look at this.. you just know how to expose yourself to me, don't ya?'

Pulling Dean off the bed another couple inches, his feet rested squarely on Roman's broad shoulders as his face was completely covered by Brad's ass.. continuing to lap at the hold and flick his tongue in and out as the muscles began to finally loosen to allow him deeper.

Brad moaned as his hand continued to work Dean, the second hand going to work as he took the neglected balls of the man currently set to be used by two men in hand, rolling them around. Spitting into his hand, Roman slicked himself up after joining the other two in nudity, lining himself up at Dean's entrance.

Giving him no time to prepare, he pushed the thick head of his shaft in as Dean cried out deep into Brad's ass.. sending vibrations into him as Roman pushed the rest of himself in before the man under him could completely adjust to the utter girth being stuck inside him.

Dean's toes curled from the discomfort, Roman buried balls deep with both hands firmly holding his hip. Feeling the muscles relax, he pulled out and began to push back in, setting the pace for loosening him up even further.

Dean's hands moved from Brad's plump cheeks to his hips as he continued to eat away at the hole before him.. moaning into Brad from the pleasure sent through his body from the two men working his body over.

Brad's hand twisted around the base of Dean's shaft, his own member beginning to leak precum on the growing chest hair on the man under him. Roman's pace began to quicken, setting it firmly and roughly as they all moved in unison, doing what their job was in this threesome.

Buried in Brad's ass, Dean's tongue penetrated him and plunged as deep as possible, the muscles relaxing under the wet, rough touch. Roman slowly grew rougher as he thrusted into Dean, his hands holding the top of the man's feet to keep him from slipping away as his balls rubbed against the ass he pounded every time he buried into inside him.

Brad's hands continued working over Dean's genitals.. the hand in his hand swollen with need, it had been some time since someone fucked him to orgasm and the two men having way his body really got him going. Brad continued to roll Dean's balls in hand, slow enough to keep him from orgasming.. the blonde knew what he was doing. He was getting off on his ass being eaten. Deep down, he knew that he would never get tired of eating such an amazing ass.

'Fuck.. always tight.. like a virgin made for me.'

Roman's pants began to get heavy, that fire was slowly building in his groin, rolling his hips inside Dean.. experiencing an all new sensation as Dean arched his hips out of pure pleasure in response. The new angle allowed Roman deeper, and Brad's hands withdrew from his front to his backside as he parted Dean's plump ass cheeks - making it that much easier for his abused hole to be slammed into.

He whined as he was slammed into, one thing that nobody knew about Roman was when he got close to cumming, his girth swells. As if he wasn't big enough, he'd get just a bit thicker and Dean knew he was going to spill a hard load.. the Samoan hadn't been got off in at least a couple weeks.

Brad's hands massaged Dean's ass, his hips rocking back and forth as he rode the face he sat on, his dick throbbing as he continued to hold off as long as possible. As things became about who would cum first, Roman snapped his hips into Dean, stabbing at his prostate. Again and again, his body accepted all that it could before his muscles spasmed and body tightened..

Shot after shot, semen gushed out of Dean as he covered his stomach and Brad's chin with a couple of shots, emptying everything he had been carrying onto himself. His ass clenched around Roman's thick girth and his gutted cry vibrated through Brad.. sending him over the edge.

'I.. fuck.. I'm gonna cum.. I'm gonna..'

Brad's climax hit as he took himself in hand to aim his spunk as he released onto Dean's stomach, letting out an even harder shot when the tongue that had worked him over all this time slipped back into him as he rode his climax out.

Roman groaned, Dean's clenched muscles choked his shaft.. able only to get out a few inches before thrusting in as he reached his end. A hard grunt escaped him as Roman began to dump his semen deep into Dean's well used ass, balls deep into the man as he unloaded everything. His head lulled back as he emptied himself.

As he came down, Roman withdrew from Dean as Brad wrapped his hand on the still mostly hardened shaft, milking what's left of Roman's load onto Dean, who's stomach was already 80% covered in the semen of two of them. Rolling off his face, Brad couldn't resist running his hand through Dean's hair, wiping the cum on his hand through it as his stomach and chest had been pretty occupied with spunk.

'You look pretty good like this..'

Brad licked the remaining cum off his finger as the only sound left filling the room was the sound of heavy pants.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Kane


	23. Earning An Opportunity (Kane)

Requested by: Sam

* * *

The wall ran cold as Dean's cheek was pressed up against it.. his hands pawing at the wall to brace himself as he stepped out of his briefs when Kane's rough hands began to pull them off. Wearing nothing but his tank top, Dean spread his legs apart knowing that it would be more enjoyable to just give in rather than fight.

'You know.. you should of just let me have you soon, we wouldn't have to go through. You know the deal, you want a title shot? You just be a good little bitch like you are for everyone else. Nobody needs to know.'

He bit his bottom lip to help contain the groan that escaped him as two of Kane's thick fingers penetrated him, lubricated only by saliva. He buried them, hilt deep inside the stretched hole, pulling them out and then pushing them back in as he set the pace roughly, adding a third after some time.

Dean's knuckles turned white, Kane stretched him more than any man had been able too but for an opportunity? He was willing to take the cheap way out and slut himself out for the right reasons. He had once given two men blowjobs because they bought him a beer.. it seemed only to right to give it up for something useful, right?

'So.. so thick.'

Withdrawing his fingers as Dean's muscles began to relax under his touch and the sound of his zipper being undone made it clear to Dean to expect his ass to be used for much more than fingers.

Pulling himself out of his pants, Kane took himself in hand, stroking to full hardness slowly. Watching Dean's ass pushed out for him, the plump cheeks just begging to have something constantly between them.. he groped an ass cheek as he stroked himself.

Lining himself up with Dean's hole, Kane gripped the smaller man's hips before pushing the firm mushroom tip of his shaft into him. Groaning as he entered him, Kane snapped his hips forward and pushed all the way in as Dean softly cried out. Not the most painful penetration he's experienced but an uncomfortable one for sure.

Kane leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dean's back as he pulled out until just the head was buried and pushed back in.. there was no room for give as Dean found himself squeezed between the wall and Kane's massive body, his ass being taken as he focused on breathing.

'Say my name, Dean.'

'K.. Kane.'

'No. Call me daddy.. say my name.'

'But..'

Kane slammed his hips forward, burying himself deep into Dean as he roughly stabbed at the prostate.

'Daddy! Daddy.'

As his body embraced the pounding being given to him by Kane, he knew it wouldn't be long.. men like Kane didn't get laid often and when they did, it was over after a few minutes. Dean had to admit, he had stamina on him.. it should of been over but Kane alternated between slow and deep thrust with rough and quick stabs at his ass.

Skin on skin, Kane groaned as he used the most out of Dean, his hands holding those hips firmly in place, pulling them back to give him easier access. Dean's forehead rested against the cold wall as he sucked in his bottom lip, Kane's groans of sexual pleasure ringing in his ear as he felt the man entering and exiting him.

'Look at you.. pretty slut, how many men have used this ass? Pounded you until they dumped into you?'

Kane's hands began to roam under the tank top and up Dean's firm chest, holding the slightly hairy pecs in hand as his thumbs rubbed against the nubs that made up his nipples. As he claimed Dean's ass as his, nipples began to harden under his touch as he continued to treat the man like his personal fuck.

Dean moaned, his nipples had always been sensitive.. when he whored our prior to WWE, the nubs had been tweaked, sucked, bit, licked to the point of instant pleasure. He knew that Kane wanted him turned on, and it was working.. half hardened, Dean closed his eyes and let Kane do whatever he wanted.

'Say my name Dean, the one I want to hear.'

'..daddy..'

He moaned the name and that was all that it took for Kane to reach climax.. thrusting deep inside Dean one final time before spilling his thick, warm spunk into him. At the pit of Dean's stomach, he could feel the warmth spreading inside of him, Kane's fingers digging into the flesh of his hips to keep him from pulling away before he had emptied all out.

Riding his way out, Kane pulled himself out of Dean and pushed himself back into his pants, opting not to wait until he went flaccid. Dean's cheeks flushed as he felt warmth seeping from him, Kane's semen slipping out of his ass and downward.. a slap on the ass the only sort of attention given to him.

'I appreciate what you bring to the table.. but I have to meet with Seth now, see if he's worth keeping champ.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena/Orton


	24. Friendly Fuck Buddies (Cena, Orton)

Requested by: Terrick

* * *

'Right there.. that's it..'

Randy's head fell back as Dean's tongue swirled around the underside of his shaft, his lips wrapped tightly around the base as John's thick fingers toyed with Randy's hole, the muscles quivering under his touch.

Both of them submitted to John, Randy moaning as the finger slipped inside of him, loosening him. John's free hand fisted Dean's hair and with a yelp, he found himself pulled off the shaft he had been working over. His tongue flicked the head one last time before John yanked his naked body up to his feet.

'Here's what we're doing..' John cooed, his hand drifting from Dean's hair down to his plump ass, grabbing a handful of cheek. 'This ass.. hands and knees on the bed. Go.'

Dean nodded, swallowing the limp in his throat as he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself in the middle, pawing at the sheets while he waited for the next step. John gently finger fucked Randy as Dean settled in, before pulling them out, both men joining him by the bed.

As John gently stroked Dean's cheek, Randy kneeled on the bed between the man's feet and let his hands explore the juicy ass that all three knew would soon be taken by possibly both of them. Dean wouldn't fight it, he bit his lip in excitement - it'd been weeks since his last threesome.

'You're gonna make Randy feel real good with that ass of yours while you work that dirty little mouth on my dick.. get me nice and wet for Randy's ass, understand?'

Without an answer, Dean took John's shaft in hand, twisting at the base before taking the tip into his mouth. Working his tongue around the mushroom head, Dean groaned as Randy entered fingers inside of him without warning, working them in scissor motion to spread his muscles apart. Starting with two, he added a third finger in, beginning to push in and pull out, holding onto Dean's hip as he fucked him.

John pushed himself further into Dean's mouth, burying four solid inches in as the hand around him pumped slowly. Sucking dick was something that he had advanced skills in, he knew when and where to lick.. when to give them enough pleasure to make them cum but not enough to bring them over the edge. He's made men cum multiple times before they went soft.

Fingers withdrew from his ass, replaced by the hard tip of Randy's dick as Dean stuck his ass out in need.. two firm hands holding him in place by the hips as he slipped the head in. Bucking his hips, in one swift movement, he found himself buried balls deep into Dean and released an utter groan as the tight muscles dared him to cum right than and there.. like penetrating a virgin.

'Mmm.. god..'

Dean's eyes closed shut, focusing on his mouth working John's dick while Randy sat unmoving inside him.. he wanted badly to be fucked but had no control over when or how it happened. He bobbed his head up and down the length of John as he sucked him like his life depended on it.

Slowly but surely, Randy pulled out until just the head remained and pushed back in, setting the pace slow and steady as John pulled out of Dean's mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as his puffy lips hid nothing about what he had done.

With force, Randy pushed Dean down, pressing his chest flat against the mattress as his ass remained high in the air.. ripe for the picking as John positioned himself behind Randy, slowly penetrating the man that he's spent years fucking on and off. As he adjusted to Randy's heat, Dean pushed back against the man buried in him, encouraging him to pound away.

John took control of both men, rolling his hips inside Randy as Dean grinded his ass against the pube bush that the man claiming him wore.. loud moans filling the air as hips began to rock in unison.

Dean's prostate was rubbed against over and over, Randy pumping into him deep and rough as John pounded into him in the same manner, setting the pace for the utter release of tension and frustrations. Dean knew his body would be banged up tomorrow, but it didn't matter as Randy's dick entered and left him smoothly - sweat and precum lubricating him perfect.

Heavy pants filled Dean's ear as Randy laid directly on top of him, his orgasm on the brink as John stabbed at his cluster of nerves and Dean's heavenly ass offered him relief for his swollen, throbbing member. As John fucking him, Randy rolled his hips, biting down hard onto his lip as he tried to get as much pleasure as he could before spilling over. Only.. he held on a matter of seconds before John pummeled that sweet spot one final time.

'F.. fuck, Dean.. John..'

Randy moaned as he reached his climax, semen ripping from his slit as he seemingly just poured everything he had to offer inside of Dean.. warmth spreading deep into his stomach as he accepted everything Randy's balls emptied into him. Hips bucked faintly into his ass as he milked the rest of his orgasm.. collapsing exhausted on top of him.

Holding the weight of Randy up, Dean clenched his ass in an attempt to hold the semen in as he felt the dick still in him.. making him feel whole. As John fucked him, Randy by force thrusted into him still, as he felt the dick inside him begin to harden all over. Randy wasn't done, but John was close.

'Fucking sluts, bending over.. fuck.. so pretty on my dick.. UGH.'

John reached orgasm, cumming hard into Randy as he held still while unloading.. filling the man in the middle of this threesome with more spunk that his ass could hold, some seeping out of him before John could even pull out.

As his orgasm finished, John's hands ran up the sides and back of Randy, sending chills down his spine and to his shaft as John made the intentions for the night quite clear.

'Don't be tired now boys, you've got a man to serve tonight.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/HHH/Cena


	25. Jumping the Ladder (Cena, Triple H)

Requested by: Wrecking ZE

* * *

'You look pretty damn good like this, Dean.'

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he laid across the CEO's desk, his neck angled over the edge as he laid helplessly in just his briefs that soon would be stripped from him. He had no issues with nudity - he loved being nude but compared to the two men in the room with him? He felt out of shape.

'I don't know about John,' goosebumps formed on Dean's skin as Triple H's fingers rubbed his thick thighs, teasing what's to come. 'But I think you're just about perfect. Nice and plump, you can handle a real man or two, unlike some skinny boys like Ziggler.. you're meant to take a pounding or two.'

'I can't argue with that.'

John stood in front of Dean, his crotch face level with the man about to be shared. Dean licked his lips as he watched John stroke himself, the firm shaft just inches from him as he craved to taste. Between both men's actions, Dean felt his flaccid shaft begin to harden as he could feel his nipples doing the same in the chilly room.

Holding Dean's head still, John inched closer to the man flat on his back, lips wrapping around the tip of his shaft. With a sigh of relief, John pushed inches of himself down the willing mouth as he groaned when the warmth of Dean's tongue began to explore the member.

Triple H's fingers hooked in the briefs, promptly stripping him as Dean's half-hardened member hung slightly in the air. By instinct, he lifted his legs, hooking them around the waist of the CEO as a hand wrapped around his shift. His eyes fluttered close, his hips arched as he was stroked by the older man and he focused on John, who slid the rest of himself into Dean's mouth, burying himself balls deep.

'Ah, shit..'

John grunted as the throat around him tensed, pulling out and setting the pace of face fucking Dean slowly.. watching Triple H work over the lower half of the man they shared. John gently massaged Dean's throat as he bucked his hips forward, relaxing the muscles that worked him over - a win-win.

Pulling his hand away, Triple H stroked himself to precum, using the sticky substance to lube himself up slightly, lining up with Dean's quivering hole. Without any type of foreplay, his body craved to be taken by Triple H.. to be pounded into by someone. Hands took firm hold of his hips as Dean groaned, feeling the penetration of the shaft entering him.

Burying himself balls deep into Dean's plump ass, Triple H groaned from the heat that surrounded him. Grinding his hips, Dean squirmed as that bundle of nerves deep down was rubbed against, his back arching off the back the second time it was grazed. Every part of his body stood hard - his nipples nice and perky, his shaft pointing up towards his stomach, hair on edge as he was stimulated.

'You're willing to do anything for that title, desperate looks good on you.'

The two worked Dean in unison, Triple H thrusting to force John's dick further down his throat and John rolling his hips, his balls slapping Dean in the face to very little complaint. Dean moaned around the shaft as he felt it like down his throat then back out.

Triple H pulled out, leaving just the tip in as Dean's thighs tightened around him, begging him to keep going and he received just that as the CEO bucked his hips forward.. setting the pace as deep and rough.

John groaned, Dean's swollen plump lips had him close, his balls ached to release and he pushed himself to go as long as possible. Dean's tongue swirled around the shaft as John's hands held Dean's head up by the back of his neck.. his thrust sliding a bit deeper. Dean knew his throat would hurt like no other tomorrow, never has a man slid down his throat like that but it didn't matter - it felt good right now. To have something throb in him.. one in his mouth and another throb in his ass.. it was perfect.

'Fuck.. better prepare that mouth.. I'm about to nut..'

John panted, grinding his crotch into Dean's face as his tongue stroked the shaft inside him, feeling it pulse as semen pumped from the slit, shooting thick down his already stretched throat. Dean could feel John's balls tensing against his face as he unloaded, softly bucking his hips as he rode out the orgasm.

Swallowing the best he could, some semen escaped his mouth, rolling down his face. John grew flaccid inside of him, finally pulling out when there wasn't an ounce of tension as Dean licked his plumps lips, moaning when his prostate was stabbed at yet again.

'Nobody does this better than you Dean, always.. ah, fuck.'

Triple H grunted, thrusting into Dean a final time before reaching his peak. Warmth filled Dean as semen was unloaded into, string after string of spunk trying to fill him as deep as possible. Soft thrust continued as the CEO rode out the way of rest of his climax, withdrawing before falling soft, pulling himself back into his suit.. remaining ever the professional.

Dean clenched his ass, trying to hold everything in as he sat up, his neglected dick begging for attention against his stomach. John's hands found home on Dean's shoulders, massaging the tender muscles as the CEO plopped in his chair, a smile across his face.

'Guess you're champion material, when that day comes.'

'I like to practice.. nobody better than you.'

'And who am I to you?'

'You're the master.'

'And what's John in your world?'

'John.. he's daddy.'

* * *

Next chapter: Ambrose/Kidd/Cesaro


	26. Canada & Superman (Cesaro, Kidd)

Requested by: Joker Dark Bloom

* * *

'Oh.. ugh.. keep going..'

Dean's tongue swirled around the tip of Tyson's mushroom headed dick, the Canadian flat on his back with his legs parted. Dean's hands wrapped under thick, firm legs and held onto Tyson's thighs as his mouth began to do one of the few things he did exceptionally.

Stark naked, Dean's knees dug gently into the mattress as Cesaro rummaged behind him, nothing but silk briefs separating him from the other two. With his back arched, the plump ass of his pointedly firmly in the air, the Swiss Superman groping both cheeks with his calloused hands.

Fingers began to inch closer, his ass slightly parted as Dean hissed when a faint coolness nipped at his hole.. the thick pointed finger of Cesaro teased it. To be in this position, to be in bed with men most in the locker room would never have a chance with? It meant something. It stroked Dean's pride, as much as he hoped they'd stroke him inside and out.

Tyson's thighs tensed around Dean's head, the heels of his bare feet digging into upper back as Dean's warm mouth slide further down his shaft, swallowing around him. With two hands buried in hair of the man sucking him off, Tyson grinded his hips into the face of his partner, feeling his tip push at hanging tonsils.

'Who knew.. such blonde little ass hairs.'

Cesaro pushed two fingers into Dean with bare minimum on lubricant, the pointer and middle finger pushing past thick walls of muscle that clenched around them. Knuckle deep, he wiggled the digits as the muscles around him began to loosen enough for him to slip in a third.

Pulling out, Cesaro pushed his fingers forward, setting a slow pace of digit fucking Dean much to the pleasure of the man of many kinks. Some people would consider it degrading, being fingered by someone but when that someone is like Cesaro, who knows how to stroke all the right spots and the person being degraded is into being treated like someone's whore in bed? It revs up the attraction.

Dean's fingers pressed harder into Tyson's thighs as he attempted to focus all his energy into bobbing his head, rocking his hips back into the fingers for an effective routine they all could get into.

'We got an eager to please, Tyson.. this should be fun.'

Withdrawing his fingers, Cesaro stripped out of the briefs that contained his hard shaft, it bobbing gently against his stomach as it became exposed to the room. Taking himself in hand, he moved his hand up the base, squeezing gently to leak precum that he could use to slick the thick head of his shaft. Kneeling onto the bed, between Dean's legs, he lined himself up at the stretched and quivering hole.. slipping into the tight heat with a groan.

Cesaro's hands went to Dean's hips, his fingers curling around them as Tyson's toes curled, his impending orgasm coming closer and closer as his dick was bobbed up and down on.. Dean's rough tongue worshipping the sensitive underside of his shaft. His hips bucked slightly, thrusting deeper into the mouth that worked him over, Dean's lips swollen and plump.

Pulling out until just the tip remained, Cesaro bucked his hips forward as he buried himself balls deep into Dean, who pushed his ass out even further to allow the man deeper. In no time, the pace was set as every thrust sent Dean deeper down on Tyson, his nose prodding thick pubic hair each time and as his mouth pulled off the dick, Cesaro pulled out and went back in.

Dean leaked precum onto the sheets, his dick hanging half-hard and ignored as the men used him for sexual gratification. He craved to be touched, but with each stab at his prostate, Dean found himself closer and closer to getting the cum fucked out of him.

'I see why you're in such demand..'

Cesaro's head fell forward, his hips doing all the work as Tyson began to grip the sheets with one hand, his knuckle turning white as his grip tightly balled it up. He grinded into Dean's face, his balls rubbing against chin stubble that sent waves of pleasure into him as Dean accepted the facial abuse.

Thrust after thrust.. Tyson's back arched off the bed as the one hand he still had in Dean's hair locked his head into place, cumming.

'I'm.. I'm cummin.. UGH.'

Semen erupted from the slit of Tyson's dick, shooting down Dean's throat as he face fucked him to empty all the warm, salty spunk he could. Against his face, he could feel Tyson's balls tighten and relax with every string sent down his torn up throat and he tried to swallow all that he could.

Finishing, Tyson plopped back down on the bed as Dean's mouth cleaned any semen off Tyson's dick, the salty taste and his prostate being punished sending him over the edge as he felt himself explode at three-quarters mass.

Unloading onto the bed sheets, Dean released a gutted moan as his grip on Tyson's thighs became hard enough to leave bruises. Stars formed behind his eyes as Cesaro's thick shaft pounded at his prostate while he came, each shot harder and harder until he couldn't unload anymore.

Going limp, his face laid in Tyson's crotch as his ass was relentlessly pounded, his ass muscles tensing around Cesaro, bringing him over the edge of bliss.

'Fuck.. fuck..'

Exploding, Cesaro grunted as he began to empty himself deep inside Dean, shot after shot of warmth filling the inside of him as heavy balls unloaded. Until now, Dean had never felt someone cum so much.. any woman that rode Cesaro's dick would end up pregnant. Hell, Dean could end up pregnant as Cesaro pulled out of him, two last twitches of cum spurting out against Dean's juicy ass.

Dean groaned, he could feel the cum inside of him beginning to seep up, his ass stretched and filled with more than it could handle.

'We've got to do this again some time.'

'Next time, we both claim that ass though.. yeah?'

Tyson chuckled.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Kalisto/Sin Cara


	27. Masked Intent (Lucha Dragons)

Requested by: MoRaine25

* * *

With his arms held behind him, Dean lulled his head back onto the shoulder of Sin Cara as Kalisto's tongue flicked across his nipple, the nub hardening under the touch. Hands worked at Dean's pants as he finds himself defenseless against the Lucha Dragons. Kalisto took the nipple in the mouth, gently biting down on it with a tug.

'Ah.. please..'

Dean begged as his pants dropped to his ankles, his bare feet stepping out of them as his growing erection strained against him as he joined the two in nothing but briefs. Sin Cara's hard dick pressed against Dean's ass, and Kalisto's mouth took the other nipple into it. With a firm tug, he released the nub as his hands ran down Dean's sides.

'We hear you like tag team action, is that true?'

'Y.. yeah.'

'Looks like you'll have ya hands full with us, no?'

Forced down onto his knees, Dean groaned as he came eye to eye with Kalisto's groin. His hands by instinct reached up and hooked the waistband, pulling them down in front enough to free Kalisto's member. Freeing the man's balls, Dean licked his lips. Out of all the men he's had over the years, the one in front of him had perhaps the firmest set of balls Dean's ever seen - the kind that took two or three fucks to fully empty.

Kalisto's shaft was smooth in both color and texture, only a small vein really standing out on the underside. Taking him in hand, Dean ran his thumb up the underside of the base, setting the pace of the handjob. His hand ran up under the head and then down until it reached the trimmed pubic hair, leaning forward to flick his tongues at the pair of hanging balls - the desire to worship them, strong.

Sin Cara slipped out of his briefs, one hand slipped into Dean's hair, holding him tightly by the back of the head as the other hand took himself in hand.. stroking slow. Pulling back, Dean yelped as he was yanked, Kalisto placing the tip of his hard member at his mouth.

'Open.'

Dean obeyed, parting his lips as they wrapped around Kalisto, Cara pushing his head down to take more of the shaft than he wanted. Dean swallowed roughly, gagging a bit as he tried to adjust to the full length in his mouth. Most people start slow, ease inches down his throat but he had a firm 6 inches shoved straight down.. it wasn't easy.

Relaxing, he breathed through his nose and took in the musk of Kalisto as he was face to face firmly in the man's crotch. Cara stroked the base of his shaft, twisting just under the head as his eyes trailed Dean's back down to the plump ass in his briefs. Pulling out until just the tip remained, Kalisto's hips bucked forward and he set the pace for pumping in and out of man's mouth while his partner held his head in place.

With a slurp, Dean lapped at the precum leaking from Kalisto, swirling his tongue around the swelling head. Cara teased him, letting him just in reach of the head's tip.. his slightly curved shaft pressed against Dean's bare back as he knelt behind him.

'You want it?'

'Y.. yeah.'

'Beg.'

'Please.. please Cara. Let me..'

Kalisto nodded and Cara let go of Dean's hair, letting the man control something in the moment as he readjusted to face both men. His hand wrapped around Sin Cara's shaft while his lips went back around Kalisto, working them in unison. As his throat slid down one, his hand slid up the other and visa versa. The pace was steady, his free hand playing between Kalisto's legs.

Dean challenged himself, slowly upping the pace, he wanted to see which one he could bring over the edge first. His warm, slightly calloused fans ran over the sensitive flesh of Cara, pumping up until the head was buried in his fist and down to the base of his shaft, heavy pants filling the room.

Dean moaned around Kalisto, his lips plumper than ever as he was face fucked for everything he could offer besides a warm, velvety soft throat. Balls rolled in his hand, gently massaging him and encouraging them to empty everything as Kalisto's muscles began to slowly tense.

'You look.. so good on.. on your knees. Ah.'

Dean flinched when warm spunk splashed across his cheek, Sin Cara finally reaching his climax. Warmth tingled on his face as Dean felt cum land on his nose, a nearly five inch gap between his face and the man's dick at eye level. Cara muttered in Spanish, as he bucked slowly into Dean's hand, being milked for everything he had to offer.

'Dean.. fuck, Dean..'

Kalisto groaned, an attempt to warn Dean but it came too late as he erupted. Semen launched down Dean's throat, the shaft in his mouth twitching on his tongue with every gush as he teased the flesh to help him unload everything. Swallowing as often as he could, some seemed escaped him as it dribbled down his chin.

Unloading everything into Dean's mouth, Kalisto slowly pulled out, his dick twitching one last time as the sensitive skin slid over swollen lips. Dean licked at his lips, trying to lap up what hadn't slipped out of him as the Lucha Dragons stood over him.

'Cara and I hope you don't have plans tonight.. you belong to us.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/?/Ryder


	28. A Winter's Night (Ryder, ?)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Look, we're stuck here until morning, and it's going to be cold. Let's just try to stay warm and sleep.'

The Miz grunted, frustrated. Dean on the other hand, didn't mind. The two of them had been in the car, traveling with Zack Ryder when the battery in the car died. Everyone seemed to have left before them, and nobody would be around until tomorrow, the only option there was to spent the night on the side of the road.

To stay warm, they all agreed body heat would help, and sleeping in the back seat seemed like the best option. Dean got his way, getting the spot in the middle as Ryder sat on his left and Miz on his right. With merely a blanket to share between them, staying warm was going to be a bit harder than they thought.

'We'll be lucky to survive without getting sick..'

'Being negative won't help, at least Dean's trying.'

'Oh, two on one, ain't that..'

The Miz trailed off as Dean pressed his lips against his. Ryder choked on his breathe as Dean slid onto Miz's lap, straddling him. The blanket rolled off all three, hanging just onto Ryder's legs from the knees down as they broke from the kiss and Dean leaned against the back of the passenger seat.

'What.. what was that?'

'Look, there's only one way we'll survive the night. Get the blood pumping. That's my speciality. You can take part and get warm, or Ryder over there gets the night of his life. I do practically anything..' He leaned into Miz's ear, 'anything.'

When he didn't get an complaint, Dean's hands went to work on The Miz's pants, undoing the button and zipper. Ryder licked his lips, inching closer to the duo as Miz turned his cheek to Dean when he went for another kiss.

'Turn around, I don't need to look at you when you're on my dick.'

To most people, that would hurt, but not to Dean. Half the men he's been with would rather not look at him but rather his back or his ass as they slid in and now. All he knew was The Miz was half-hard, Ryder was ready to go and he had his work cut out for him.

'Did I stutter? Turn around.'

Dean did what he was told, pressing his chest against the passenger seat as hands hooked the waistband of his hands. He knew they had to be Ryder, and his pants slipped over his ass, down to his knees. The Miz lifted his hips and slid his underpants down, freeing himself as he took himself in hand, stroking until he grew as hard as he could.

'Okay, I'm ready.'

Sitting back, hands attached to Dean's hips as he was guided until he lined up with Miz. He took a deep breathe, his body tensing as the hard head began to enter him without any lube. Dean was an expert in bed, all he had to do was relax that was never real easy until all movement stopped. Inch by inch, he took more of Miz's dick inside of him until it was finally buried balls deep and Dean was literally sitting in the other man's lap.

Both Miz and Ryder moaned, one because it felt incredible to be inside the man passed around more than a towel in the locker room was essentially virgin tight and the other because the sight was incredible. Ryder's hand massaged his genitals over the fabric as the other attempted to fix that issue - undoing anything that was in his way of getting the clothes off.

'Fuck.. you feel good.'

Dean loved compliments, and being relaxed, he began to move. Pulling up, he pushed back down and the took dick back into him, setting the pace for hard and deep. His ass cheeks slapped against Miz's firm thighs, an erotic sound of flesh against flesh as he looked out the windshield. Miz's head lulled back against his seat, continuing to guide Dean while his dick was rode like not many ever have.

Managing to finally slip out of his hands, Ryder took his hard erection in hand as it pointed straight up (due to sitting down) while Miz's dick curved slightly to the left and Dean's curved against his stomach. As he watched the other two and touched himself, Ryder imagined what it would be like for Dean to cum.. the fluid splashing against that body.

Unexpectedly, Dean pulled completely off of The Miz and scooted over to Ryder, sticking his pert ass out.

'Wh.. what? Come on!'

'You ain't the only one getting in one the action, I'll finish you off.. Ryder won't take long.'

Dean winked at Ryder, and all the heat flushed from him. Under different circumstances, the comment would be offensive but he wasn't wrong. It'd been a while since Ryder had got off and he was halfway to release from touching himself. He'd be happy to last five minutes inside Dean, as this was one of the few times he was the top in sex. Already stretched, Dean slid down all 5 1/2 inches of Ryder and both men moaned.

Wrapping his arm around him, Ryder took Dean's shaft in one hand as the other held him by the hip, Dean rolling his hips to set the pace. As his hips rolled forward, Ryder's hand slid down his shaft while the dick inside of him stroked his prostate. The two never broke contact, Dean remaining in his lap the whole time as the pace grew quicker and quicker.

Moaning, Dean's head laid on Ryder's right shoulder, his mouth parted as he moaned - but he made sure the third man got to have his fun. Dean's hand wrapped around Miz's shaft, running his hand up the base and twisting. It wasn't quite like getting to pound his ass, but there wasn't any issues about getting jerking off by Dean.

'Fuck.. fuck.. I'm close.'

Ryder nuzzled Dean's neck, his fingers beginning to dig into the flesh of the other man's hip. The car grew steamy, the three had beads of sweat rolling down them, adding to the friction. Precum leaked from Dean, as did Miz, adding a bit of lube to the handjobs being given.

Dean's pace grew faster, his hand pumping Miz's dick at the same time his hips rolled sending wave after wave through Ryder's dick - each wave building up his desire. Dean could feel Ryder beginning to twitch and he clenched his ass muscles just enough to bring him over the edge as he grinded his hips.

'Bro.. bro.. fuuuuuck.'

Ryder released a gutted moan as he exploded. With each twitch of his dick, he spewed more and more semen into Dean, his muscles locking as he unloads everything he has to offer inside the man. Dean continued rolling his hips, milking Ryder's orgasm as his own shaft continued to thrust into the hand that finally brought him to cum.

Dean's first shot went flying, hitting the cup holder between the driver and passenger seat, and the rest spilled into either Ryder's hand or the seat between both men's legs, the heat in the car being almost unbearable as sweat poured down them. Dean collapsed against Ryder's broad chest as he came from his high.

Leaning over, while Ryder remained buried into Dean, semen rolling slowly out of him and down Ryder's softening genitals, Dean took Miz into his mouth. Weak from his muscles spasming in orgasm, he let the man face fuck him and Miz didn't hold back as his dick claimed his mouth like it would belong to nobody but him.

'This mouth, mmm..'

Miz grinded his crotch into Dean's face as Dean deepthroated him, any second he was going to explode but he wanted to get as much pleasure as he could out of this encounter. One thing he was proud of, beyond all else was that he didn't have a gag reflex, something men like Miz loved to exploit.

'Shit.. get ready..'

On cue, Miz reached his climax and released string after string of warm spunk down Dean's throat. Miz held Dean's head down as he unloaded, every inch of him buried in that mouth as he felt the throat around him constrict every so often to swallow everything. With each swallow, he dragged out more than even Miz knew he could spill but slowly.. his orgasm came to an end as the biggest shit eating grin crossed his lips.

'I think.. I think we'll do just fine tonight.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Punk/Cena


	29. Rewind (Cena, CM Punk)

Requested by: Ondra J

 **NOTE** \- Typically this story goes forward time wise, this chapter is set in 2013 as the request mentioned Dean in his Shield days.

* * *

'I.. ugh.. fuck you.. don't.'

Dean huffed as his chest was pushed against the hard wall. He was headed into the showers when he was grabbed by CM Punk and John Cena, both overpowered him pretty easy following the match they had not too long ago. He had expected a beating, but it was worse when he found himself stripped of his clothes.

'You've got to learn to pick fights wisely, am I right, Johnny?'

Punk slipped to his knees as John stood over him, holding Dean's arms against the wall. He licked his lips as his hands played with the plump cheeks of the man's ass, parting them to expose Dean's hole that slightly quivered. Leaning in, Punk ran his tongue over the hole and teased him.

'I swear to god..'

He groaned as the tongue entered him, Punk's face was buried square between Dean's cheeks as he held him still by the hips. He tried to fight against the sensation but his body betrayed him pretty quick when he couldn't squirm and Dean began to moan as his ass was eaten. He wasn't a prude, sex was his thing but he chose who he fucked, this.. this was forced on him and now he wanted it.

John's grip on his wrist loosened just enough to offer comfort as Dean stuck his ass out, begging for deeper access. Punk hummed as he went to work, feeing the entrance to this man twitch around his tongue.

Minutes passed and Dean's body stood on edge, his toes began to curl and that was when Punk pulled away. Up to his feet, he made Dean yelp by pulling his hair, his tongue licking the side of Dean's face.

'Bet you like that, don't you whore?'

'I get at his ass first, scoot over.'

Doing as he was told, Punk moved out of the way and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt John's hard, thick shaft sliding between his cheeks. John groaned, slowly pleasuring himself as Dean whined.. he needed it. He was dying to be stuffed, torn up, pounded into yesteryear.

'Think you're man enough, John? Got Punk doing all the work.'

'Lots of talk..' John took himself in hand, lining the tip of his head with Dean's slobbered hole.. 'for someone who shouldn't be talking.'

Pushing in, John slide half his girth in as Dean pawed at the wall, Punk's tongue loosening him up enough to allow such an easy entrance. Giving him little time to adjust, John shoved the rest of himself in Dean, pressing his chest against the man's back. Pinned down, he was defenseless as he was speared by the hard dick inside him.

Grinding his hips, John rubbed every inch of Dean's insides that he could before pulling out and thrusting forward. His hands still pinned Dean's arms to the wall as they fucked, long lasting sex not the endgame for this encounter.

Skin slapped against skin as John's groin smacked against Dean's plump ass, the cheeks jiggling with each thrust. Moans began to fill the room as prostates were stabbed at, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Punk took himself in hand, slow stroking to pleasure himself but prolong his release as his free hand gently massaged his balls.

Dean bucked his hips back, biting his lower lip as he watched Punk masturbating to the sight of his ass being used. He wondered how often the two had done this to other's, how many they made whores by fucking them like nobody else had. John's breathe grew rapid and heavy, he was close.

'Harder.. ugh.. cum in me.'

John groaned as Punk's eyes began to flutter close - Dean knew that look in his eyes. Punk was getting off on watching, his hands worked him over in all the right ways and it excited Dean to know how he could make even the strongest men weak in the knees.

'Fuck, fuck, ugh..'

John cussed, his hips slamming into Dean's ass harder than any man had fucked him as he reached climax. Grunted in Dean's ear, his dick exploded deep inside the other man as semen poured out of him. Warmth filled Dean's body as John slowly thrusted to milk everything he could out of him, the face of WWE's body pinning his against the wall as he finished dumping into him.

Muscles went weak and John collapsed against Dean, catching his breathe as the pace settled.

'Hurry the fuck up John, I'm.. I'm about to nut.'

Pulling out, John grabbed Dean by the arms and yanked him directly in front of Punk, forcing him onto his knees. Semen dripped out of him, running down the crack of his ass and over his swollen with need balls, dripping onto the floor. Dean clenched his ass muscles together the best he could, holding as much as he could inside of him as he sat eye level with Punk's throbbing shaft.

John held his arms behind his back, forcing him into the ultimate position of submission as Punk gently squeezed his balls, his hand twisting at the base as it ran up every inch. Dean knew the point was to be humiliated and taught some respect but it didn't matter.. he watched Punk jerk himself off and silently pleaded for him to hit release.

Punk's hand sped up, beginning to jerk with precum as lubricant, his breathing beginning to grow raspy.. a final twist of his hand just under the head and Punk came undone. Semen erupted from his slit, splashing Dean just under his eye and shot after shot followed. Hands continued to milk his shaft as Dean licked at his lips every time spunk came close - the overly salty taste driving him to want more.

Coming down from his high, Punk ran his hand through Dean's hair, any semen his hand held now wiped onto the man he had to teach a lesson.

'Next time, you'll think twice.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Roman/Rollins/Orton/Cena


	30. Magic Touch (Cena, Seth, Reigns, Orton)

Requested by: Monojoko

* * *

The swing of Dean's hips as he lowered his briefs over his plump ass was the spark that ignited the spark.

One by one, Dean had given the men that surrounded him in the hotel room a lap dance, his birthday wish to be the center of attention. With each dance, he coaxed them out of the clothes they wore, leaving each of them turned on and ready for more. Dean swallowed hard, eyeing the dicks that ached for contact.. Roman and John watching him with intent as Randy rubbed his member between Seth's pert cheeks.

'Strip out of them.'

Pulling his briefs down all the way, Dean grabbed Seth, venturing over to the bed. Pushing him flat onto his back, Dean walked around as the man made himself comfortable. Kneeling, his tongue worked it's way down Seth's body as the two came into 69 position - his member hanging for the picking.

Dean moaned as Seth took him into his mouth, his hand stroking The Architect's member before wrapping his mouth around the lip - a mutual deep throat as he watched Seth's legs get lifted off the bed, Randy positioning himself between them.

Hands parted his cheeks and Dean knew Seth was exposing his hole as that tongue worked his shaft over, feeling fingers he knew to be Roman's enter him. As they wiggled, Dean tried to focus on blowing the man inside his mouth but pleasure coursed through his lower body. His former Shield partners knew how to work him over, and they hit every spot just right to make him purr.

Seth's legs wrapped around Randy's waist as the more experienced man spit into his hand, using it was lubrication. Roman's fingers withdrew from Dean, his hole quivering from the sudden emptiness that left him wanting to be filled.

'It's only fair.. you first, John. Treat him right.'

He yelped as Roman's big hand smacked his cheek, swapping places with John as he groaned when Seth swirled his tongue around. With his ass cheeks still held apart by Seth, Dean had baited breathe as John pressed the tip of his shaft at the hole that offered him comfort for his need.

Seth's body tightened as Randy buried himself into the man, John finally slipping his head into Dean.. holding onto his hips as he bit his lip. There was nothing more he wanted than to thrust in, but John knew that between him and Roman? Dean wouldn't walk straight tomorrow if the pace wasn't set.

Inch by inch, John buried himself inside Dean as Roman began to gently stroke himself, waiting for his turn. As Randy thrusted deep into Seth, he gagged slightly on Dean's dick, as the two sucking each other off jiggled on the bed.

Pulling out, John left the tip in and pushed back in, rocking his hips in and out of the plump ass that was held open for him. Both John and Dean moaned, the latter around Seth's shaft as he was buried balls deep inside by the thick shaft. Being the most experienced, John and Randy set the pace as one thrusted then the other, the roughness and speed slowly picking up as lust began to take over and they fucked like they'd been dying too.

Some drool dribbled out of Dean's mouth, pooling at the base of Seth's shaft as he bobbed his head and down on him. It'd been ages since Dean had anyone sucking his dick - between the mouth and the dick stabbing at his prostate, he knew he'd reach climax in minutes. Back in the day, he and Seth took turns bottoming for Roman, occasionally for each other but this was different. Seth and Dean were bottoming for multiple men at the same time - it was erotic.

His mouth worked over Seth even more, tightening his throat around the base of the shaft as he felt John slam into his prostate, sending him over the edge. Without warning, his dick exploded into Seth's mouth, a gutted cry escaping him as multiple shots ripped right from his gut, feeling the man under him slightly choke trying to accept it all.

As his muscles tightened and body spasmed, both John and Seth became overcome with pleasure as they almost simultaneously reached orgasm. He could feel Seth's balls grow tight against his nose as warm semen began to shoot to the back of his throat, Dean swallowing nearly all as just a few drops slipped from his mouth. John came undone seconds after Seth, erupting deep inside Dean's ass sending spunk into the thick body that offered him sexual pleasure.

From head to toe, warmth from both men's spunk coursed through his body, his manhood twitching as he accepted every drop given to him. As John pulled out, Dean had little time to clench his ass muscles together to hold things in as Roman stepped behind him, massaging the abused ass cheeks that he would further abuse.

'Hmm, John did some good work.'

Roman took himself in hand, stroking slowly as he lined himself up at Dean's entrance. After cumming, he didn't offer Roman much hassle as the head of his shaft slipped in smoothly into that nicely used ass. A warmth hit the Samoan, John's semen beginning to coat his dick as he entered further and further into the man until he was buried all the way.

Pulling his mouth off Seth's softening member, Dean's upper body laid limp and his head remained buried in Seth's crotch as his dick hardened in the man's throat yet again. To feel someone new slip their dick inside him while his used body embraced every inch? His body knew what it wanted and he groaned every time Randy slapped his hips into Seth, Roman slowly joining in unison.

'Fuck, Seth.. tight ass.'

Randy groaned, sweat rolling off his forehead as he pulled out all the way unexpectedly. In hand, he began to jerk himself as his shaft hovered inches from Dean's face and Seth's groin. With sharp, heavy moans, Randy climaxed and spewed semen onto both men as Dean felt spunk splash across his cheek while it pooled just above Seth's trimmed pubic hair.

With each snap of Roman's hips, Dean's dick rocked slowly in and out of Seth's throat, biting his bottom lip as he felt his cluster of nerves snapped at with every thrust. Randy finished his high when he grabbed Dean by the back of his head, pushing his nose into the cum that rested on Seth. Lapping at it, he licked at it as he accepted a third man's semen entering his body one way or another - Roman well on his way to being the fourth one of the night.

Pushing his ass out, Dean essentially begged for Roman to take him rougher as he continued to run his tongue along Seth's body where semen laid. His hips rocked forward and found that fire beginning to burn in his loins all over as Seth's mouth idly took the 'love,' his lips swollen from the non-stop attention.

Roman's fingers began to dig into Dean's hips, balls slapping rough and heavy against pert ass cheeks as grunting began. By habit, Dean knew that meant Roman was close but why wouldn't he.. warm lubricant allowed him to slam deeper into him at a much quicker pace and rubbed the thick Samoan shaft of his all the right ways.

'Ugh.. Dean, mmm.'

Before he had the chance to say anything, Roman felt himself erupt as wave after wave coursed through him and entered Dean, joining John's semen with his own. Dean's body convulsed at the feeling and he found himself cumming again as he emptied inside Seth's mouth for a second time.

Seth, like last time, swallowed every drop even though it wasn't quite as much and Dean finished his orgasm as Roman finished his, the sexual tension in the room beginning to break now that every man has reached satisfaction.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Rock


	31. Samoan Love (The Rock)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'The Rock has heard that you've been offering his family members a piece of that ass. Roman, Jey and Jimmy have all tasted that sweet, juicy ass but The Rock needs to know, Dean. Are you going to let him have a taste?'

That question was all it had taken. To some people, it would of sounded like Dean was being belittled but to him? It was sexy. Samoan men had become a weakness for him - he's been banging a Roman on and off for years, Jey and Jimmy Uso have made him cum harder than most men have when they took him at the same time and now Rock wanted him?

Talk about keeping things in the family, but there was nothing more Dean wanted than to ride what was rumored to be one of the greatest dicks to ever enter WWE. Rock fucked both men and women, and from the stories he's heard, he's made each and every one of them scream his name. He wanted to scream the man's hand from his raw, abused throat all night long.

'Welcome to the big life Dean, The Rock don't stay at just any hotel, only the most classy places around.'

Dean had taken up the offer to fuck The Rock but had to follow him to his hotel that was beyond five stars. The room was the kind that people with power had and now here he was. His lions began to stir just thinking about all the things he'd have done to him in such the classy place.

In no time, Dean found himself on the bed in his favorite position - hands and knees. His clothes, all but his body clinging black briefs, laid scattered on the floor when he was told to strip. The Rock stood equally nude, at the edge of the bed with his semi-flaccid shaft hanging in Dean's face.

On instinct, his hand snaked up and warped around the dick that would later be inside him, stroking it. Growing hard in his hand, The Rock groaned softly as Dean's thumb rubbed under the head and his member at full hardness was something to be admired. Just about 7 1/2 inches, he was no joke in the size department and Dean's plump lips wrapped around the head while his hand slid down to the base.

Rock's eyes closed, Dean slipping his mouth down a couple of inches, working his tongue over the hard muscle in his mouth. Hands went to the back of his head and hips began to roll gently, pushing more of him down the accepting throat. Dean twisted his hand at the base of Rock's shaft, his pinky buried in the small bush of pubic hair as the palm of his hand rubbed against the balls that hung full of need.

'Mm.. the things you do with that mouth.'

Encouragement made Dean work harder, it always did. To know something felt good, made him worship the man that boosted his confidence even more. With his lips wrapped halfway down the shaft of Rock, his hand began to pump the other hand. He knew his ass would claimed soon, but it didn't mean he couldn't get the most for his effort - he had sucked the dick of the man's cousins, why couldn't he enjoy sucking this man's dick too?

They all knew, well, they'd know about this encounter later and none of them minded. Hell, Roman fucked him the same night he had been double tapped by The Uso's. Lost in his thoughts, he absent-mindedly continued to work the man over until the dick in his mouth and hand had been pulled away.

'Turn around.'

Doing as he was told, Dean turned around to offer his ass to Rock. Dean's feet hung over the edge of the bed as his chest pressed against the mattress, his toes curling when he felt his cheeks parted and his hole flicked by a big, wet tongue. Using his mouth, Rock held Dean by the hips as he rimmed him - loosening him up the best he could.

Dean gripped the sheets tightly as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, The Rock's magic mouth sending him into an entirely new world. Dean grew hard, his member flushed against his stomach as the oral pleasure began to die down, a hard slap against his cheek making him yelp.

'Just remember baby boy, make The Rock feel good.. he'll make you feel good.'

Lining himself up at Dean's hole, he grinned as the hold twitched for him, slipping the head into him. He groaned at the tight heat that greeted him even though he had loosened him up. His hands dug slightly into hips as he slid more and more of himself into Dean, fighting to keep himself from blowing. Dean was tighter than some women he had been with, had that silky feel ass that just begged him to cum but he wasn't the man type of man to just blow his load in seconds.

Burying himself balls deep, The Rock sighed as Dean's knuckles turned white - his body stretched to embrace the length. Dean was use to dicks inside of him but most men, at best, rested at just under seven. The Rock passed that and forced himself deeper. Dean rolled his hips, a loud moan escaping him when his prostate was rubbed against.

Pulling out, Rock finally began to move and set the pace deep and rough, just the way he liked it and the way he knew Dean wouldn't complain about. In and out, Dean's ass jiggled with each slam into his ass as he moaned louder and louder - utter desire and pleasure coursing through his body. The Rock stroked him in the all the right soft, stabbing his prostate with the hard, mushroom tip of his dick. Precum leaked onto his stomach and bed sheet as he pushed his hips back as much as he could.

'Fuck.. Rock's got his hands full.. have to tame you all night..'

He grunted as his dick slipped back inside Dean, a slight popping sound filling the room every time he pressed back in. Usually Rock wore a condom, he wasn't stupid but it didn't matter with Dean - and to bareback such the ass, it made the ordeal feel that much better.

Dean's hand snaked under him, he was throbbing and swollen with need as he felt his dick throb against his stomach. He wrapped his hand around himself, his fingers rubbing the underside of his shaft just the way he would touch himself in bed when nobody was there to fuck him.

The Rock slammed all of himself deep into Dean and stopped, rolling his hips, finding himself barreling towards release.

'Who gave you the right to have such an ass, just begging The Rock to unload..'

'Pl.. please. Fu.. fuck me. Cum in me.'

The pace picked back up, Dean stroking himself as he was pounded, that cluster of nerves stabbed over and over. Twisting his hand at the head of his shaft, Dean screamed a gut wrenching cry as he reached orgasm - semen ripping out of him and splashing all over the sheets under him. It'd been weeks since he last had an orgasm, multiple men turning his body on but denying him release and now he had it.

As his body spasmed under Rock, he felt the Samoan still thrusting into him - his tightening muscles offering issue but not stopping as he pushed past them. He groaned as he fucked Dean, his dick beginning to swell inside the ass. Rock knew he was close but he powered through until he was brought to his peak.

'Tight.. tight ass.. ugh.'

With a heavy grunt, semen poured out of Rock's dick and pumped into Dean, rope after rope entering the willing ass as deep as it could go. Dean's body laid limp from orgasm, accepting everything that was given to him as The Rock's thrust slowed.. milking whatever was left in his dick.

Riding out his orgasm, The Rock collapsed forward on top of Dean, heavy pants between them filling the room.

'After this break.. that ass is mine for round two.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena/Ziggler


	32. 50 Shades (Cena, Ziggler)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Do it.'

John ordered as Dolph sat on the pool table in John's house, his arms tied tightly behind his back by a belt. Stark naked, Dean rested hands and knees on the floor and grabbed Dolph's foot. He looked at John who held a rubber paddle in his hand. The long part was flat, and looked like it'd sting and the handle was fit firmly in John's hand, the thick end shaped similar to the tip of a dick.

'I tell you to do something, you do it.. understand, whore?'

John lifted the paddle and struck Dean across the his ass, a loud yelp escaping him as Dolph jumped. A red outline formed across Dean's ass as he immediately stopped disobeying and took Dolph's big toe into his mouth. He worshipped it with his tongue, John knowing that he had a foot fetish and that sucking Dolph's toes would turn him on.

Dolph squirmed slightly, as John came around the table to stand behind him. Grabbing him by the hair, he yanked Dolph back as he laid across the table with his neck was braced by the wooden lift of the table. His arms hurt under him, but they knew not to complain. Dolph swallowed as John ran his hands up and down his body, a firm dick staring Dolph right in the face.

Dean pulled off the toe, lost in his own pleasure as he dragged his tongue up the whole bottom of the man's foot, holding it as toes curled and Dean continued to worship it until he was told to stop. His dick began to harden, growing flush against his stomach as groaned when he was told to get up.

'Would you look at that.. suck one toe and you get a hard on?'

'I.. yes.'

'Get over here.'

John took himself in hand, stroking his dick a few times as he lined up with Dolph's open mouth. Placing the tip at his lips, he grunted when they wrapped around him and he pushed a few inches in, allowing for adjustment while Dean made way to him.

'Suck.'

John pushed the tip of his rubber paddle into Dean's face and he did as he was told, sucking on the rubber as John buried more of himself into Dolph. Dean could hear the blonde gag slightly, and it got him going - his eyes wondered down to the man laid across the table and he found himself jealous of the attention. He wanted John burying that dick inside his throat, but as they weren't suppose to watch unless ordered, being caught watching meant punishment and he squeaked when John withdrew the paddle and wrapped his hand around Dean's throat.

John pushed Dean onto the table, laying next to the blonde as hands clutched at his, slightly squeezing it. Dean didn't put up much fight, it'd been months since someone choked him and John wasn't gentle. He dug the thick palm of his hand into Dean's throat until he couldn't breathe, burying all but an inch of his dick into Dolph's mouth at the same time. The blonde rested submissively.

'You should be more like Dolph, you whore. Do exactly as you're told, ask no questions, but.. that big, juicy ass you have is what you keeps you around.'

Dean's back arched slightly as John squeezed hard enough to make him gag. Normally John choked him to tease, but he was serious this time - he was frustrated about something and both he and Dolph would get the brunt of it. John pulled his hips bag and bucked forward and began the pace of roughly fucking Dolph's throat, his dick sliding in and out of the willing, virgin-like throat.

'Turn over.'

As his throat was let go of, Dean gasped for air but did what he was told, turning over to be bent over the table. John's hand groped his ass, a slight burn when he ran over the red mark. As his hand departed, Dean felt something nudge at his hole - the slightly damp rubber tip of the paddle beginning to enter him. He bit his lip, knowing not to complain as John slipped it inside him, burying it hilt deep inside of him. Dean groaned, it stretched him more than needed as John was big but this felt bigger than him.

John's balls slapped against Dolph's face as he fucked his throat to the point that tomorrow, chances are the blonde wouldn't have a voice. Dolph kept his lips tight around the shaft, letting it feel like he was pounding someone from behind, and did his best to use his tongue for further pleasure. On occasion, John would groan as a sensitive part of his flesh was stroked - precum oozing from him.

Dean began to moan when the paddle end grazed against his cluster of nerves, John fucking him with it and every so often, twisting it. Dean's hole was stretched past it's limit, he'd feel sore tomorrow but right now, he wasn't minding. When John pulled the paddle out and tossed it to the floor, Dean felt empty.

Withdrawing from Dolph's mouth, the blonde's lips couldn't be any thicker and with his arms under him, he had no way to rub his sore throat.

'Look at this ass, made to be used like some slut. Wonder how many nuts I've busted into you.. bet you've got enough semen from me inside of you to start a football team if you had a pussy.'

Dean stuck his ass out even more as John belittled him, he knew that John's dick was lining up with him - he used Dolph to get him on edge and he was going to finish inside him. That's how it worked. Anytime John had a third person involved in sex, Dean was the one always unloaded into in the end.

John parted Dean's cheeks, and slipped with ease inside of him - burying himself balls deep into that ass he knew better than anything. Dean moaned, as John offered him little time to adjust.

'Dolph, get over here. Spread those legs of yours, it's your lucky day. Dean's going to jerk you off, he's begging for a facial. Isn't that right?'

'I.. ah.. yes.. please.'

'John.. my arms.. undo them.'

'You're my bitch for the night just like Dean is, you get them undone when I'm done with you - I got plans for that ass after I'm done with Dean.'

Dolph whined in protest but used his feet to help sit up on the table, wobbling over to Dean where he sat with his legs spread on each side of the man. Between Dolph's legs, Dean took the blonde in hand, finding him half-hard but twitching - John slamming into his ass with no second thought.

With every thrust, Dean rocked forward and his warm hand pumped Dolph's dick throughly as the blonde arched and moaned loud - it wasn't going to take him long at this rate.. Dolph secretly enjoyed abuse and kink like Dean did and he was throbbing. Dean traced a vein that led to under the mushroom head as John grunted.

'Ah.. keep going.. feels good.'

Dolph moaned as Dean twisted his hand around the base before pumping with precum as lubricant. John grinded his hips into Dean's ass, he was close and there was no question about that but he wanted to extend round one for as long as possible.

Dean, while submitting to both men, had control over how soon they reached orgasm and he needed to feel release the same. He hoped that by the end of the night, John would make Dolph jerk him off or suck his dick, anything to bring him to climax. He slid his hips back, encouraging John to keep going as Dolph's body began to slowly grow tense.

John pulled out, taking himself back in hand and pumped himself with need. Dean groaned, knowing better than to look without being told and focused on bringing Dolph the best orgasm of his life. Before Dean knew, warm semen splashed across his bare back as John reached his peak - spewing hard and heavy. Rope after rope splashed against his back and some on his ass, John moaning as he unloaded. Watching John's dick explode was all that Dolph needed to reach his peak.

'Dean.. Dean.. cumm.. cummin..'

His dick erupted in Dean's hand as the first few shots landed in Dean's face - the first in his eye and then a few more on his cheek. Dolph spasmed hard, his dick unleashing spunk with each and every throb - his head thrown back as his body locked up. Dean continued to pump him, milking everything he possibly could as he finally finished the wave of orgasm.

Dolph laid in the middle of the pool table, arms behind his back, completely naked with his dick slowly going flaccid. Sweat dripped off all three men as Dean wore the only proof that he was the whore for tonight. Grabbed by the hair, he yelped when John yanked him backward, pressing themselves body to body with a growl in his ear.

'I just let you get me off and I cum all over you but you have the nerve not to thank me? Did I not train you how to be my good little whore?'

'Tha.. thank you, master.'

'Too late. Now, you'll be lucky to cum tonight.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/HBK


	33. The Heartthrob (HBK)

Requested by: Tammie Stacy

* * *

Growing up, Dean spent his teenage years jerking himself off to 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels. The hairy chest, the cocky attitude - it turned Dean on every time and as he got older.. that never changed. But to get into the WWE, and at this moment, find himself about to actually have fuck Shawn?

Unbelievable.

Shawn laid on his back in bed as Dean crawled between his legs, licking his lips at the hard dick that he knew would soon be inside of him. A solid length, a decent girth, the kind of dick that could make any man or woman cry out in pleasure as it stroked them internally.

Dean had bought a jockstrap just for this, just because Shawn had mentioned how much he loved how jockstraps looked on younger guys, and the coolness of the room bit at his bare ass cheeks. He didn't give two damns about getting off, he would touch himself later, he just wanted to get used.

Straddling Shawn, Dean's hand reached behind him and took the dick in hand, gently stroking it as Shawn closed his eyes and enjoyed being touched.

'Mm.. you know what you're doing, don't you?'

'I've got practice.'

'Keep working those fingers.. it'll take all night to show me what else you're good at.'

Shawn's dick melted in Dean's hand, the fingers gently stroking the sensitive skin. Dean quickly withdrew his hand after the warning and lifted his hips up, positioning his ass with the faint upward curve of Shawn's dick. Placing his hands on the slightly furry chest of the man under him, Dean steadied himself before sliding down on the tip - groaning as it stretched him.

Shawn's hands moaned to Dean's thick hips, a groan as he entered the tight heat, fingers pawing at his chest. Impatient, Shawn pushed down on the hips he held and Dean took every inch offered inside him as he rested on the man's thighs - firm balls against his ass.

'Fuck.. ain't no virgin but you feel like one.'

'Ugh.. feels good..'

'Relax those muscles, you don't know what feeling good is yet.'

The taunt turned Dean on, the jockstrap denying him the ability to stand at attention but he rolled his hips, allowing his muscles to slowly relax while the pleasure began. He wanted to bounce on Shawn's dick, ride him like no man or woman had ridden him before but he didn't dare start that too early.

With his roll of his hips, Shawn stroked him in all the right spots as his hands gripped tightly on the pecs that he use to imagine bouncing. Dean always pictured being on his back with his legs wrapped around him, those pecs pounding and covered in sweat.

The tip of the mushroom headed dick inside him nudged his cluster of nerves over and over, Dean's head falling back as his mouth fell open, moan after moan exiting him.. the pace slowly increasing as Dean's hips rolled faster and harder with needed. He begged and pleaded, caught by surprise as Shawn rolled them over and placed him on his back.

Legs spread apart like the whore he was, Dean submitted to Shawn, who lifted his hips for deeper access as balls began to slap hard against his cheeks. Body against body, toes curled when fingers began to bluntly dig into Shawn's back, unspoken signal that he was enjoying being fucked like nothing else mattered.

'Look at.. at that body. Thick and plump.. made to be pounded.'

Legs wrapped around hips, the heels of Dean's bare feet pressing into Shawn's ass, locking him in place as the grinding of bodies and sliding of hard, leaking dick into willing and abused ass grew rougher. All these years since his teenage days and the sex was even greater than he thought it could be. Dean leaked in his jockstrap at the thought of how many men had been on the receiving end of Shawn and how many would never be lucky enough.

Underneath the jockstrap, balls ached to be touched as he felt his ass slid in and out of. The fire in his groin grew more and more, every inch of his body burned as he arched his back. One of Shawn's hands roamed his body as the other dug slightly into his hip.

'I'm.. I'm close.. Shawn.. please..'

Muscles began to tighten, Dean's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as Shawn stabbed at his prostate full on, his body angled just right and his fingers dug as deep as they could into Shawn's back. Thrust after thrust, it was building and before he could mutter his warning, Dean felt his dick exploded inside his jockstrap and gush after gush of semen escaped him. Warmth touched his skin, intertwining with his pubic hair as his balls spasmed.

His ass tensed, his muscles clinging to Shawn's dick with an iron grip as he tried to power through.. only a few thrust pushing past the tightness before Shawn neared climax.

'So.. tight.. heat.. fuck, fuck me..'

Spunk escaped him, Shawn cumming hard and deep into Dean's willing ass as he grinded his hips against the ass cheeks that had jiggled with each thrust. Every drop needed to fill Dean, and he could feel rope after rope of warm cum escape Shawn.. filling him with more than he could probably handle.

Riding out the wave of his orgasm, Shawn milked every last drop out of his shaft and collapsed on top of Dean, still halfway buried inside of him. Both men panted as Dean stared at the ceiling, the man that made him cum the last nearly fifteen years inside and on top of him.

'I see why Hunter keeps you around.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Ziggler


	34. Locker Room Spill (Ziggler)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'You owe me, Dean.'

'For what?'

'For that whole thing with John.. I'm not asking for you to bend over, just.. give me a hand.'

Dean pushed Dolph against the locker room wall, they hadn't really spoken since the night they had been fucked by John Cena and that was something they knew better than to talk about. At least, Dean did. Over the last year, John and Dean had hooked up, exploring a dominant/submissive relationship. Dolph was new to the mix but he wasn't about to ruin what was already there.

'Keep it shut, if he finds out you told someone..'

'Then give me a hand. Look, I'm horny and you're.. good at what you do.'

Dolph unzipped his jacket, exposing his body. Dean's eyes darted downward and he licked his lips at the toned abs that teased him, his hands still holding the blonde against the wall by the shoulders. He squirmed, Dolph's body was amazing, nobody could deny that. Looking over his shoulder, Dean scouted the room for others, finding it empty.

Before Dolph could react, his lips became attached to Dean's, clashing roughly as they fought for control. The blonde's tongue entered his mouth as hands slid down from the shoulders to the body that called to him as he cursed himself. His slutty ways would always be his downfall. The way he looked at things.. if someone was single and wanted Dean wrapped around his body - who was he to say no when there was almost nothing better than men who craved him?

'Mm, fuck.'

The kiss broke as Dean pulled away, slipping slowly to his knees. At chest level, his mouth moved to one of Dolph's nipples, taking it into his mouth. Sucking gently, as it stiffened, he tugged on it with his teeth as Dolph hissed in both pain and pleasure. His hand stroked the back of Dean's head, encouraging him to keep going as his mouth moved to the other nub.

A moan filled the room as Dolph moaned, when teeth scrapped hard nipple. Letting it go, Dean settled onto his knees in front of the other man with both pointer and middle fingers hooked in waistband. Pulling on them, Dean slid the pants down enough to free both Dolph's shaft - already hardened - and his balls. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, he lightly stroked the base, massaging his fingers on the skin.

Twisting his hand slightly, Dean set the tone as nothing more than a handjob as he leaned in, flicking his tongue across and over the firm balls that hung for display. His thumb rubbed sensitive skin under the head of the underside, sliding it down the shaft until it reached base.

Dolph's pubic area was maintained, almost completely bare except for hair beginning to regrow which meant no musk but made jerking someone less painful.. nothing hurts worse than accidentally pulling on a tangle.

'God, that hand is magic.'

Dolph rolled his hips, craving for Dean to keep going and that incentive was all he needed. The pace became set, Dean running his hand until he reached just under the head and then back down. All Dolph asked for what this but there was always that thrill in amping things up.

Wrapping his lips around the head of Dolph's dick, the moan he received said everything as Dean glanced up, watching those abs twitch and move under the touch of his mouth. His hand worked at pumping while his free hand played with his balls, the hand on the back of Dean's head grabbing him tightly by the hair.

'I.. don't.. don't fucking stop.'

Dolph didn't look down at him, but body did all the talking. His chest heaved, he rocked on the heels of his booted feet, Dean had him both literally and figuratively in the palm of his hand.. and that was the power he loved. Never in life did Dean get to experience real power until a man crumbled under his touch. When they did, he knew it was game over.

Dean worked his tongue in time with his pumps, swirling his tongue around the slit as he pumped Dolph like he wouldn't suck another dick in his life but slowed speed as his tongue ventured away to the rest of the head.. keeping him in enough pleasure to moan but not quick enough to send him over the edge.

Dean toyed with Dolph, pulling his mouth off the tip and blowing cool air, sending an utter chill down the blonde's spine. A wicked chuckle, Dean lapped up the precum that threatened to spill, returning his mouth back to where it was, twisting and pumping the base of Dolph's manhood.

Knees slowly buckled, Dolph groaned as his muscles began to tense - he was quickly on his way to getting off but he was trying to fight it. Dean moaned around him, a throaty moan that vibrated down his shaft in time with the pumps and he was rewarded with a soft squirt of precum. Dolph's dick twitched under his touch, his balls threatened to tighten.. it wasn't about when he'd finish, it was how hard he'd finish.

'Dean.. I'm.. cumm.. cummi..

Before he could finish the word, Dean's hand twisted just under the head of his dick and that became his undoing. Pulling his mouth off the tip, the first gush of semen splashed against Dean's cheek as he remained on his knees, pumping the orgasm out of the blonde. Shot after shot, semen shot at Dean, a few reaching him as most hit the floor between them.. anyone who walked in would know exactly who left what where.

Dolph rolled his hips as the last couple of squirts escaped him, a loud panting mess as Dean unwrapped his hand from Dolph, using his mouth to clean off any semen that spilled onto it. Sucking his thumb, he milked the taste of Dolph as the blonde remained exposed but flaccid.

'God.. best cum I've had in ages.'

'I'm good at what I do.'

'Let me start showing you my abs more often, see how many times I can get you to milk me.'

Dean glared at him, Dolph knew from the beginning how to push his buttons and in the end, got his dick sucked. Then again.. Dean would suck his dick again just for fun.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Lesnar


	35. Monster Tamer (Lesnar)

Requested by: Wrecking ZE & Guest

 **NOTE** : Usually it's one chapter - one request but these two came almost back to back. It's easier for this chapter to be dedicated to both.

* * *

Dean's breath hitched as Brock towered over him. Until now, he really hadn't paid him much attention but there was something.. erotic about this. Brock was stronger, bigger and more aggressive than Dean could and would ever be.

'I hear, Dean, you're one of the most sought after men around here.'

'I.. guess my reputation proceeds me.'

Dean swallowed the lump in this throat as Brock stepped in even closer, his hand grabbing him by the belt buckle. Pulling him flush against his body, Dean admired how firm the other man felt. When Brock began to undo the belt - there wasn't much in the way of fight put up.

Dean arched his back, allowing the belt to slide out with ease as Brock carelessly tossed it aside, stripping Dean of his shirt next. Little by little, the clothes piled up and Brock had the man stripped to nothing but his briefs while the Monster Incarnate wore everything.. including strained pants.

'Fuck.. you're a sexy thing. Bet you purr too.'

Biting his bottom lip gently, Dean's hands worked on undoing Brock's pants, eyes widening a bit in surprise when no underwear became visible. Instead, Brock's hard-shaft popped up against his stomach - thick in an unexpected way. Until he pulled it out, Dean had to guess average length - 6 inches perhaps but he had the kind of thickness that would tear someone in half if left unprepared.

Dean liked his chances.

The fabric of Dean's briefs ripped as Brock forcefully tried to take them off, unaware how skintight they would be but that's the way Dean liked it. He liked his briefs to hug every inch, show how just how plump and juicy his ass and how thick his thighs were. He'd go without them no problem, but it didn't stop him from wearing them to feel sexy.

'I liked those!'

'You don't need them.'

Dean gasped as Brock's hands wrapped around him, roughly grabbing onto his ass cheeks - squeezing them. Lifting him up, Brock plabced him against the wall, trapping him between two hard places and Dean did the smartest thing he could - submit. He relaxed, knowing what would be about to happen and wrapped one of his legs around the man's waist.

With his free foot, Dean pushed Brock's pants lower, freeing him as he began to be lowered onto the one thing that he could never pass up. Pressure in his ass began to form as the tip slowly pushed against his hole and than into it. It stretched him almost painfully, his arms wrapped around Brock and clung to his shoulder blade area with blunt fingers gripping skin for life support.

Brock groaned as Dean whimpered, inch by inch of unprepared dick entering him. Halfway in, Brock paused as Dean panted heavily - doing his best to breathe and stay relaxed.

Powerless, Dean let out quite the gasp of discomfort as Brock pushed down on his hip and forced the last couple of inches in, Dean moaning softly in pain as he accepted the girth inside of him. Chances were that it wouldn't take long, but that didn't mean Dean would walk any better afterwards as he felt the dick begin to slide out of him until being rammed back in - a powerful snap of the thrust.

A deep thrust, Dean's body responded in pleasure as his legs tightened around Brock's waist and fingernails dug into skin - a loud moan filling the room as the pace began roughly. Dean's back scrapped against the wall, but that was the softest thing about this fuck as Brock grunted in his ear.

Primal and raw, Brock's body grinded against Dean's as balls slapped against ass and moans filled the room, anyone walking by would know what was happening. As the pain began to dull, Dean groaned as his nipples hardened and his body jiggled with each thrust - his cheeks bouncing slightly every time Brock filled him.

'Don't stop.. don't stop.. Brock, don't stop..'

He begged as that fire in his loins began to build. Pushing his ass down as much as he could, Dean needed to feel Brock deeper in him - see how far that dick could reach inside him. The heavy pants in his ear signaled that soon, he'd get to feel that warmth he craved when Brock reached climax and anything Brock was holding back.. was gone.

His body laid on top of Dean, almost crushing him against the wall as Dean took the pounding of his lifetime. Thrust, grinds, hip bucks - Brock's stamina was shocking, but a rough slam against his prostate brought him back down to reality.

'Br.. Brock..'

Dean's semi-flaccid dick exploded roughly - a cold orgasm fucked out of him - semen spilling from him as he spasmed between Brock and the wall. Three hard shots escaped him before a couple soft ones splashed between their bodies as he collapsed against Brock.

Muscles tightened and Brock groaned as the muscles wrapped around his dick, milking the semen out of him as he reached climax, shooting hard and deep into Dean's ass. Warmth filled him quick, Brock was a heavy cummer and Dean could just manage a soft moan in content as he felt the other man unload into him.

A couple more soft thrust and Brock was finished. Pulling out, he placed Dean on his feet and pulled his pants up, no signs of what happened except for the semen on his chest. Exhausted, Dean slid down and leaned naked against the wall.

'Next time Dean, we'll see how that mouth handles my load and I won't be so gentle.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Rhodes/Orton


	36. Bitter Candy (Rhodes, Orton)

Requested by: Terrick

* * *

'Ah.. please.'

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned, the rough, thick tongue of Randy's teasing his hole. Cody's mouth worked over a nipple, a soft tongue lapping at the nub until it stiffened, then teeth gave a gentle tug. Dean stood naked between them, weak in the knees as they worked him over.

'Please what?'

'Please.. please Randy. I'm.. I'm ready.'

'Oh, the little slut wants us to fuck him already, what do you think, Codes?'

Cody chuckled, sending vibrations through Dean's chest as he pulled away, grabbing him by the hair. Yanking back, Dean yelped but felt his dick twitch in need as his eyes locked with the surprisingly aggressive smaller of the two men. Two fingers lifted to his lips and he took them in, knowing better than to tell anyone dominating him, no.

Swirling his tongue around the tips, he worked hard to lube the digits with saliva as he felt Randy's hands groping and massing his ass cheeks, thumbs on occasion grazing his hole that quivered to the touch. Gasping, Dean pushed back when Randy's tongue finally entered him, moaning around Cody's fingers.

'For the record Dean, good sluts like us.. don't set the rules.'

Cody purred, withdrawing the fingers as he stepped closer to Dean, his hand trailing down the curvy body that twitched under his touch. Dean whimpered as wet fingers dragged across his shaft, panting when contact broke and Cody took his balls in hand. Under his touch, he rocked his hips back and forth - the tongue inside of him rolling long and deep while the hand holding him rubbed his boys all the right ways without doing a single thing.

Desperate, Dean's hands went to work, one going behind him to hold the back of Randy's head as his ass was orally ripped apart and his other hand took Cody's ignored shaft in hand. Wrapping his hand around it from the underside, Dean groaned at how warm it felt in his grasp.

'Let.. let me..'

'Mm, let you what?'

'Suck.. suck your dick.'

Dean stroked Cody, even once the man took away the hand cradling his balls, his eyes half-closed as Randy continued to quietly work at his hole, letting the two bottoms establish dominance. Randy hung hard, in much desire but Cody had jealousy issues when it came to threesomes.

'Randy, stop. Dean, knees.. now.'

With a groan of frustration, Randy listened as he stood, forcing Dean to his knees when he took too long. Dean licked at his lips, his hand still wrapped around Cody as he soaked in the sight. An even tan, the mushroom head was slightly lighter in color than the shaft, the skin was smooth and a solid 6 inches of manhood. For someone who got off to being a slut, Cody was letting his manhood go unpraised.

Leaning in, Dean swallowed as Randy's hand held him by the back of the head, controlling the pace. Parting his lips, he took the tip into his mouth as Cody gave him no leeway, pushing in. Inch after inch, he buried four of them into the velvety mouth of Dean, sighing in relief.

His tongue rubbed at the underside, teasing the sensitive nerves under the head as he embraced every ounce of muscle in his mouth, adding suction for pleasure. Cody's groan turned into a moan when Dean flicked across the slit - collecting precum that leaked. With Randy controlling his head, Dean bobbed up and down on the hard shaft as Cody's hands intertwined behind his head, letting the other two do all the work.

'Fuck.. stop, I don't want to cum yet.'

'Dean got that great of a mouth, Codes? Maybe I..'

'Finish that sentence, you can get dressed and go. You..' he glanced at Dean with sharp eyes, 'hands and knees.'

Without a word, Randy pushed Dean down and he assumed the position as Cody walked around, sinking down in between his spread legs after aggressively locking lips with Randy.. reminding him who made this threesome possible.

Puffing his ass out, Dean silently begged for Cody to take out the anger on him, yelping when a hand came crashing down on his ass with force, stinging. Randy rocked on the heels of his bare feet, sexually frustrated by the lack of attention he's received. Standing over the two bottoms, Randy sighed in relief when Cody took him into his mouth.

Cody worshipped Randy's dick, little by little until he was buried hilt-deep into him. Randy arched as Cody deepthroated him, slender fingers pressing into Dean, sliding in with ease. Dean moaned softly as the digits worked in and out of him, stretching him more than any tongue could have.

As fingers withdrew, a hard tip lined with his hole that shuddered in need, Cody pushed into the tight heat that surrounded him. Hands held Dean by the hip and pulled him towards the man slowly becoming more and more buried in his ass. Soon, balls gently slapped against his ass and his body felt complete.

Cody rocked his hips, entering and exiting the ass that Dean offered, a soft sound filling the room every time his crotch smacked against ass cheek. Moans filled the room from both Dean and Randy as Cody set the pace with both. As his head bobbed on the dick that he sucked, he rolled his hips and every time his hips thrusted, he rolled his tongue under Randy's shaft.

'Ah.. Cody, fuck..'

'Cody.. Cody.. Cody..'

Both men under his thumb, Cody took one hand off Dean's hip and wrapped it around the base of Randy's shaft, growing a bit rougher in pace. His hips snapped against Dean's ass harder as he slid in deeper while he pumped the base of Randy while his mouth sucked on the tip.

Muscles spasmed in Randy's stomach and Cody pulled his mouth away, roughly jerking the base of his shaft. Randy fought his impending orgasm for as long as he could.. but his body caved and he reached his peak. Throwing his head back, semen spurted from his dick fast and hard, splashing across Dean's back and the floor between them. Cody continued rocking his hips into the bottom man, seconds from his own peak as he milked Randy for all that he could.

Dean groaned when the warmth began to settle, he knew Randy was made to come all over his back and though he was slightly jealousy he wasn't allowed to taste.. his body was on the edge of pleasure anyway. When Cody released Randy's shaft from his hand, he leaned forward as his hand snaked under Dean, pinching the nipple that his mouth worked on earlier.

Biting his lip, when Cody twisted it, Dean came undone and whimpered as his body spasmed, semen ripping from his slit. A few hard shots drenched the floor under him as his body threatened to buckle. Cody's grip on his hip tightened as he slammed into the plump ass that Dean was born with.

'Fuck, tight.. so tight..'

A few deep thrust through tight muscles later, Cody reached his peak and unloaded everything his balls could hold into Dean, his body flushed against his back as he grunted into Dean's shoulder.

A few soft thrust as his wave started to end and Cody went limp on top of Dean's back, panting heavy as he remained balls deep buried, slowly going limp inside of him. Dean's arms gave out and he fell flat onto his stomach with the other man's dead weight on top of him.

'Next time Randy decides to threesome with you.. I won't hold back.'

Growling in Dean's ear, Cody made him moan softly by the threat.. a possible next time being quite erotic. Dean felt empty as Cody sat up, pulling out of his ass in the process, leaving him laying in his own semen with the spunk of two men begin to dry on his back and in his ass.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena/Neville


	37. Honoring A Bet (Cena, Neville)

Requested by: Joker Dark Bloom

* * *

Dean rolled his hips, his body grinding against Neville's, who swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. His hard, strained erection rubbed against the fabric of his briefs as Dean's ass grazed him. John sat on the edge of the bed, his hand pawing at himself through the material of his boxers.

Dean had lost the bet and owed both of them a night they'd never forget. Biting his bottom lip, Neville took hold of the man giving him a lap dance and forced him to sit flush against him. Lips locked as Neville took possession of him with hunger as John slipped out of his boxers, taking himself in hand.

'You two going to let me in on the action?'

Neville's mouth attacked Dean's neck until he managed to push away from the grip and slip to his feet. He turned to face John, his eyes wondering down to the exposed, hard shaft being softly stroked and he made his way over to the bed - pushing John onto his back, scooting up the bed in the process. Kneeling on the edge, Dean crawled between his legs towards him.

Lifting his hips, Neville slipped eagerly out of his briefs as his dick sprang free, standing straight up, slightly curved to the right. Slipping the briefs all the way off, he kicked them aside, making his way to the bed without invitation. Dean glanced over his shoulder, puffing his ass out to tease Neville as his hand wrapped around John's shaft, twisting softly at the base. John groaned, his toes curling as he relaxed and let Dean worship his dick anyway he chose.

'A deal's a deal, we ain't the only ones who need to be naked.'

Neville's fingers sunk into the waistband of Dean's last remaining piece of clothing, slipping the briefs over his ass. Lifting his knees one leg at a time, all three soon found themselves stark naked with every article of clothes scattered around the floor. With a groan, Neville's hands went to work right away on groping ass cheeks - his grip full of desire.

A firm grip, Dean stroked John's dick with long strokes, his hand sliding up to the head where his thumb rubbed the slit before working his way back down to the base where trimmed pubic hair met him.

Ass cheeks parted and a rough, wet tongue glanced Dean's hole sending shivers through his spine as his back arched and ass puffed out more. Neville took the reaction as acceptance, burying his face and going to work with his hungry mouth. On occasion, Neville grunted but remained focused on getting his fill and Dean made a mental note to let the usually quirky man have his way more often.

A loud moan escaped Dean when the tongue inside him stroked just the right spot and the shaft in his hand twitched, bringing his attention back to it.

'How about putting that mouth to some work?'

John groaned and lulled his head back onto the mattress when Dean lowered his head and took the shaft into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, collecting the forming precum before sliding down a few inches on it. His hand remained around the last few inches, fingers rubbing tenderly to tease him.

Pulling away, Neville panted heavy as he took himself in hand and positioned himself behind Dean. John's legs spread even further open to allow Dean between and Neville between Dean's, his hand holding the man sucking his dick's head down as he groaned when a tongue scraped the underside of his shaft.

'God.. that tongue.'

'His ass taste just as great, mate.'

Holding Dean's hip with one hand, Neville lined himself up with Dean's slobbered hole and have him a few seconds to prepare before pressing in, a moan escaping him as the tight heat brought him an all new feeling of pleasure. Inch by inch, he watched his dick sink further and further into the hole that he stretched, the body he's entering holding perfectly still.

John bucked his hips, gagging Dean on his dick from the unexpected thrust and he groaned from the sudden confines around him. With closed eyes, Dean went back to work, pumping the base and bobbing his head while Neville claimed him from behind.

Starting slow, Neville pulled out of Dean until just the head remained and pushed back in but his lust grew little by little, speeding the process. On occasion, Neville rolled his hips when balls deep into Dean, making the man under him purr around John's dick when his prostate was rubbed but each thrust grew rougher and deeper.

Twisting his hand, Dean worked his tongue in unison with his mouth, alternating between swirling and licking as drool escaped him, sliding down the base of John - adding lube for his hand to work with. His body rocked back and forth with Neville's thrust, feeling the hard dick inside of him slowly thicken with swelling. Dean knew it had been some time since the man had been laid, but it wasn't slowing him down in any fashion.

'Ah.. mate..'

'Mm, work that mouth.'

Both men hummed praise as they stuttered to get more than a few words out, fingernails beginning to dig into the skin on his hips and the hand on the back of his head grasping his hair tighter. He had both nearing the peak, he wanted to drag things out as long as he could and while he knew the other two didn't want things to stop.. Dean knew dicks and the two he was pleasuring didn't plan to hold back.

Neville's balls slapped hard and heavy against Dean's ass cheeks as he relentlessly slammed in and out, his hands lifting the man's hips up a bit to allow him deeper access. Sweat rolled off their bodies, adding friction between them as breathes hitched and need took control.

'I.. I.. UGH.'

Before he could warn, Neville's orgasm came hard and semen ripped from his slit with force, rope after rope of warm spunk spilling deep into Dean's ass. His body tense, Neville's fingers dug painfully into hips as his emptied all of his tension and seed into the man that started this all.

John's orgasm came seconds after Neville's, a drag of the tongue on the head of his dick bringing him over the edge. Dean groaned as John's cum splashed the back of his throat, choking him as more began to fill his mouth. He held his lips tight around the head, trying to keep everything inside of him but some escaped his mouth, rubbing down the length of John's dick.

Swallowing as much of the load as possible, Dean coughed and gasped but managed to accept most of it, releasing the tip of John's shaft from his mouth as Neville's body went limp behind him. Dragging his tongue up the side of John's member, he collected what semen he could before it could go flaccid, taking it in.

'Mate, keep that jaw relaxed.. the bet was for all night. We ain't doing nothing tonight but switching out.'

Neville chuckled, Dean knew that they owned him all night but now he knew they'd take turns with his ass. When the bet was made, a night of being gangbanged wasn't what he expected but he had always had a fantasy of a few men taking turns with him over and over.. this would just happen to be it. Dean moaned at the thought as John stroked his cheek..

'By the time we're done with you, you won't be walking right tomorrow.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Barrett


	38. Bad News Cabana (Barrett)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Here.. I was at the bar and thought you'd want one.'

Dean handed Barrett an ice cold beer, using that as his excuse to get close. Everyone on roster had the weekend off and while most had scattered around town.. a few had decided to take to the pool area but only one of them had opted to get his own cabana - Wade Barrett.

'I have my own alcohol but.. sit.'

'W.. why?'

He sat anyway, his eyes glancing over Wade's stretched out body. His eyes started at the big pair of feet and slowly went upward, admiring the growing chest hair on the man's chest, those washboard abs.

'I've got everything I need here but, you could do me another favor, catch my drift?'

'What.. what makes you think..'

'You're the locker room whore.' Barrett's tone was direct, 'you didn't come over here for no reason. We have privacy, you can be my private little whore.'

Heat flushed from Dean's face, dropping straight to his groin. Barrett flatout knew and then boldly claimed what he wanted.. but when someone looks like that, who is Dean to turn down the offer? He didn't want to look too eager though, everyone might know that he sluts around but nobody would get him on being a quick lay.

He didn't answer, but Barrett didn't need him too as he swallowed when the British man placed his hand on Dean's thigh, his thumb making a circle motion, getting him to squirm.

'If you aren't interested, I bet another bird would be willin' to do the job.'

That was all the motivation Dean needed. If Barrett thought someone could give him the sex that he could? He'd have to learn what sex was. On his knees, Dean straddled the other man's legs and leaned in, his mouth attacking slightly his chest. Barrett interlocked his fingers and placed them behind his head, letting all the work be done for him.

Inch by inch, Dean's mouth went lower, kissing and licking at hard muscles and firm abs until he reached the only article of clothing worn.. board shorts. Glancing up, eyes locked as Barrett nodded towards his groin. Dean's eyes shifted to the hard bulge, and his hands went to work by pulling the front of his shorts board enough to let Barrett's erection spring free.

Thick, Dean blankly stared, fascinated. Circumcised, he wondered how many people were able to wrap a hand around the girth and let his body do what it wanted, wrapping his hand around the base. The tips of his fingers graze the palm of his hand, something that stroked his ego as he worked his way up - stroking Barrett.

With a sigh of content, Barrett closed his eyes as he enjoyed the handjob, Dean starting slow to let him soak in the feel. Up and down, the hand wrapped around his hard dick grew accustomed to it's size and shape, the thumb rubbing the underside when he reached the halfway point. Barrett's dick didn't curve upward like most men, it stuck straight up (straight out standing up). It was the type of dick perfect for riding and that was the plan for Dean from the start.

'Mm.. how's my dick feel in your hand, bird?'

'It.. it feels good. Manly.'

In his hand, Dean enjoyed Barrett's dick more than he should.. the kind he knew would always deliver the right kind of sex but he didn't want to give him all the power - he was already getting jerked and soon, both knew that he'd get some ass. Dean twisted his hand around the end of the shaft, the calloused pad of his hand stroking the sensitive nerves just right as Barrett groaned in pleasure.

Spotting the easiest way to send pleasure down his spine, Dean twisted every time he reached just under the head as Barrett's muscles began to twitch the longer the handjob went on. Precum oozed from his tip and it became lubricant, allowing his shaft to be pumped faster and harder. Dean panted as his hand worked, his mind and body were focused on the sexual act as his own body craved need.

'E.. enough.'

'Huh?'

'Stop. You know what I want. Show me what kind of cowgirl you are.'

Dean bit his lip, he took the hint. Leaning back, he remained straddled over Barrett's legs but slipped out of his trunks, his half-hard dick hanging exposed. He crawled up the British Gentlemen's body, hovering over his waist when he was chuckled at.

'Turn around. I don't want to miss watching that beautiful ass bounce.'

When it comes to sex, Dean's willingness to do anything always made him popular for reasons like this. Anytime, any place - he'd suck anyone's dick if they paid him attention. Turning around, he placed his hands on Barrett's knees for leverage as he felt firm hands take hold of his hips, angling him. With a slight tug, he let the other man control when and where he sat, feeling the rock hard tip of a dick at his hold.

Dean's jaw tensed, he began to breathe through his nose as Barrett began to pull him down onto the shaft and he pushed into the hole. His ass burned to begin with, stretching quite a bit but his body accepted the dick more and more. Inch by inch, Dean took Barrett until he was all the way buried.

'Oh, bloody hell, you're a tight one. It won't take me long.'

Barrett groaned and Dean's ego grew bigger. He loved when people didn't know just how tight he was, every man he's fucked has essentially been given the ass of a virgin to pound. He adjusted to the dick inside of him, sitting flat in Barrett's lap as hands rubbed his hips tenderly.

Slowly, he pushed up and slid back down, beginning to ride him. The more he adjusted, the faster his pace grew and before long, his ass was slapping down into Barrett's lap hard and fast. The cluster of nerves inside of him was stroked over and over by the mushroom head and Barrett moaned every so often through his groans. Dean's ass jiggled every time he came crashing down to the base of the man's dick, the very sight he had wanted.

'Fuck, fuck me.'

Dean had Barrett right where he wanted him - past the point going back. There was no stopping now, his job with sex was to make men cum and make them beg for more. Every inch of the British man's dick in all the right ways. Plunging into Dean's willing, tight hole, it rubbed every part and dared him to peak.

Up and down, Barrett's dick slid in and out with ease, his back slowly arching off the cabana bed.. his body beating his mind's will as Dean rode him with intent. His breathing grew heavy, panting and groaning as his climax neared.

'I.. ah.. pretty bitch..'

Barrett reached his peak, cumming hard as semen spewed hard from his mushroom head.. multiple shots filling Dean with warmth as his dick continued to be ridden, milking him of every drop he could offer. Sweat dripped from Dean, despite the fact that it's winter.. the weather had other feels.

Collapsing flat on his back, Barrett loosened his grip on Dean's hips as he stared at the ceiling, catching his breathe. Dean lifted up off the slowly softening shaft, rolling over to the empty side of the bed, exhausted.

Moments of silence passed, Dean sat up as he prepared to be booted from the cabana but Barrett seemed to have other plans in mind, grabbing his arm to stop him.

'Where do you think you're goin? You're spendin' the day doing as you're told, and you can start by cleaning me up.'

* * *

Next chapter: Ambrose/Cena


	39. Tease & Please (Cena)

**NOTE** \- Joker Dark, in regards to the request: yes, it's allowed and on the list. And for those who read but might not have made request - don't be afraid. Even if you recently asked, you can make a second or third request. It will just be some time before they're got too as I go oldest to newest.

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Come on babe, it's our anniversary.. give it up.'

John nibbled on Dean's ear, arms wrapping around his waist as he tried to work his way into the bedroom. It'd been six months into the relationship and John found any excuse for them to fuck. Dean didn't mind, there was something thrilling about keeping a dominant man like him happy but sometimes, has beat and that was when he seemed to want sex the most.

'John, tomorrow. Come on.'

Deep down, Dean knew how this would go. John would win and then they'd fuck, which would end in orgasm after orgasm. Sometimes, that's why he'd pretend to be tired because it lead to moments like this where John's hand pawed at him, working it's way lower and lower, where it slipped into his briefs.

Dean groaned when John cupped his genitals, a thick thumb rubbing his flaccid shaft as the rest of his hand held his balls firmly - squeezing gently. With his fingers, John had the smaller man grinding into his hand, begging for pleasure as his other hand slipped into the back of the briefs.. making way for Dean's crack.

'What.. what are you doing, John?'

'Nothing you haven't done to yourself.'

A gasp escaped Dean when John's middle finger slipped into his hole without warning, starting to stretch him. His body craved more, rocking his hips back into the finger as another digit was quickly added before one more - the pace amping rather quick. Moans filled the room loud and slutty as the hand at his genitals pulled away, the thumb hooking in the waistband.

'Get on your knees for me.'

John cooed in his ear as he withdrew his hands from Dean, letting him turn around and do as ordered. Dean groaned, his body was purring but he knew that he'd have to do what he was told if there was any chance of getting off. Not yet had John ignored his need but.. doesn't mean it couldn't happen.

Swaying on his feet, John went to work undoing the button on his shorts and zipping them down, exposing his lack of underwear as pubic hair found freedom before the half-flaccid dick of WWE's most beloved man appeared. Stepping out of his shorts, John stepped closer to Dean, stroking his cheek with encouragement.

Lifting the flaccid member up with his thumb, Dean's tongue flicked the slit before he wrapped his lips around the swollen head, letting his mouth do the work. John's dick grew hard quick, and Dean slid his mouth further down the length, going a couple inches before stopping to adjust. Slowly, he accepted the entire length into his mouth as his non-existent gag reflex served as his greatest asset yet again.

With his nose buried in John's pubic hair, he inhaled the strong musk as his tongue licked and stroked various spots of the length. Pulling back, he released all but the head from his mouth before slipping back down, setting the pace of his bobbing head as feel good worship.

'Ah.. that mouth will be the death of me.'

Dean's tongue dragged painfully slow against the underside of John's shaft as a loud, needy groan echoed in the room. He knew exactly what he was doing, and his lips shaped to the girth perfectly like his mouth was made for sucking John off.

A gentle slurp, Dean sucked on just the head, his hand pumping the bit as John began to rock forward onto his tiptoes, body begging for the pleasure to continue. Moaning around the tip, Dean closed his eyes as he continued - his hand twisting while stroking and his tongue rubbing just under the slit.

Bucking his hips, John both face and hand fucked Dean, his base being jerked while the first couple of inches entered and exited his mouth. John's balls ached with need and his climax was beginning to near slowly. Nobody seemed to know how to work his body quite like Dean. One hand combed through the hair for the man on his knees while his other one explored his bare torso.. John pinching his own nipple as Dean picked up the pace, going faster with the need to feel his man finish.

Relaxing his jaw, Dean let John take control, rolling his hips in between soft thrust. He knew that fire was burning and finally pulled his lips off the head of the shaft, allowing his hand to work the cluster of nerves his mouth covered.

'Fuck.. jerk me.. I'm close.'

'John, I, I want you to cum on me.'

'Oh, god. Keep talking dirty to me.'

'I've been bad, I deserve to be cum on.'

His thumb rubbed the tender nerves on the shaft of John's shaft as the palm of his hand rubbed against underside, rapidly building the orgasm. In his hand, he knew as it twitched that it would be any second and he worked faster to pump John.. who's muscles began to tense.

Without warning, semen shot from John's slit and splashed against Dean's forehead just above his eyebrow, warmth dripping down onto his cheek. More shots followed, hitting various parts of his face from his chin to his eyes as John grunted and pumped his hips into Dean's hand to completely unload his balls.

Tongue lapping at the semen around his lips, Dean swallowed without question before working his mouth over the slit of John's dick, cleaning him from any mess that might be left as he savored every second of what he was getting. Pulling his mouth away, he let John's shaft go, letting him hang thick and satisfied as his eyes glanced up.

'Look at you, dirty little thing.. you look good like that.'

'Mind if I have some more?'

'You can have all that you want if you milk me just right.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Ziggler/Del Rio


	40. Sugar Papi (Ziggler, Del Rio)

Requested by: DJMaddox

* * *

Two weeks ago, when Dean forgot his wallet and Del Rio offered to cover him in exchange for payment later on, he didn't expect things to go the way they did when he made the effort to return the money.

'I don't want money.. come to my hotel room tonight, and you can return that favor.'

Even though he knew what that meant, Dean bit his bottom lip and nodded - it wasn't the first time in his life someone wanted sex after helping him, it wasn't even an issue to him. Besides, it meant getting laid.

Now, he stood in front of that hotel room, dressed in easy to rid of clothes and flip flops. Before he could knock, the door swung open and Dolph stood in nothing but briefs with his grown out hair held up in a ponytail.

'I..'

'You're in the right place, Dean. Come on.'

He entered the room as the door closed behind him and Del Rio watched with hunger filled eyes as he approached Dean, shirtless. Without a word, Dean was pushed to his knees as Del Rio snaked behind him while Dolph came around front.

'Tonight, you both belong to me. And from this point on, you'll be calling me Papi, understand?'

'Y.. yes.'

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, Papi.'

Dolph leaned in and grabbed Dean's shirt by the bottom, lifting it up and over his head with no fight. Tossed aside, Dean yelped when his hair was fisted by Del Rio, dragged to his feet. Slipping out of his sandals, Dean plopped on the bed after being pushed and rolled onto his stomach as Dolph climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest.

Dean knew what to do, he's been on his back enough times with men straddling him to know what they want. His arms wrapped around Dolph's thighs, his fingers hooking in the waistline. Pulling on them, they slipped down and over Dolph's ass, freeing the man's semi-flaccid shaft inches from his face.

'While we waited, Dolph got a bit.. excited giving me a lap dance.'

Del Rio cooed, his hand slid in the button part of his sweatpants, and he took himself in hand. Slow strokes, the harder his dick grew, the more he pulled out into the open air. Fully erect, Dean wanted nothing more than to look but couldn't as he opened his mouth and took the tip of Dolph into his mouth. Dolph leaned forward and moaned as he pressed his crotch closer to Dean's face.

Working his tongue around the head, Dean slid down a few inches as Dolph finished growing hard in his mouth. Rolling his hips, Dolph dug his knees into the mattress on both sides of Dean's head as he forced more of himself into the willing mouth that felt amazing around him. Del Rio positioned himself between Dean's legs as he gently squeezed the head of his shaft in pleasure, his focus on stripping Dean out of his shorts.

'Let Papi help take these off.'

Lifting his hips, Dean didn't offer fight as Del Rio yanked them off roughly, sliding them down his legs and off his feet. Tossing them, Dean squirmed as firm, strong hands slid up his legs from kneecap to thigh, working closer and closer to his crotch.

'Mm, that mouth.'

Dolph moaned with need as Dean accepted his length, nose buried in pubic hair. Bucking his hips gently, Dolph groaned as his balls rubbed against facial hair as Del Rio's hands took hold of Dean's hips. Lifting them, legs wrapped around the Champion's waist, knowing that Del Rio was a man who liked power and submitting like some bitch would get him off.

Dean arched his back a bit as Del Rio's hard shaft slipped between his ass cheeks and glanced his hole, feeling it quiver in anticipation. Back and forth, Del Rio stroked himself with plump ass cheeks as Dean felt his body respond in pleasure. Bobbing his head, he slicked his tongue up and down the underside of Dolph to the same pace in which his ass was used.

Feeling the slightly haired hole twitch and quiver at the slightest touch, Del Rio lined himself up at it's entrance, holding onto Dean's hips with a tight grasp, pushing the tip into tight, unprepared muscles.

Dolph placed one hand behind Dean's head and used the other to brace himself against the headboard - rocking his hips and riding the man on bottom's face for all that he could. His head lulled back as his dick slipped in and out of the swollen, plump lips, a soft wet tongue worshipping the sensitive cluster of nerves on his shaft.

Inch by inch, Del Rio fought Dean's body and pushed deeper and deeper in, despite the groans of protest. Legs wrapped tighter around his tan body, and slowly, he managed to bury himself balls deep. Del Rio panted, working not to spill inside of him just yet as he watched Dolph begin to approach orgasm.

'Fuck.. fuck..'

Dolph rode Dean's face harder and faster, his thighs tensing and relaxing off and on as Dean continued to bob his head in the process - trying to relax the rest of his body while it accepted the girth of Del Rio.

Withdrawing a few inches, Del Rio pushed back in, setting the pace slow until Dean's body grew accustomed to how good it could feel, his thrust getting deeper and deeper. In fluid motion, the bed swayed as the three settled into things. Del Rio leaned forward as he rocked his hips, a hand groping Dolph's ass cheek as he continued to ride Dean's face.

'Always a favorite of Papi's, Dolph.. my little pornstar.'

Squeezing the cheek, Del Rio parted it as buried his face into Dolph's ass, his tongue flicking at the dirty blonde's hole. Dolph moaned, halfway in Dean's mouth as he froze, getting loosened up by only man in the room known to top in bed. Arching, he pressed his ass out even more as Del Rio brought pleasure out of both men - one with his mouth and the other with his dick.

Dean ran his tongue around the bottom of the head and Dolph twitched in his mouth while Del Rio stabbed at his prostate, the thrust more primal and needy - both men close. Sweat glistened Dean's body, allowing more and better friction between all three as the sounds of balls slapping against his body filled the room.

'I.. I'm cumming.'

With a spasm, Dolph climaxed and semen shot from the slit of his dick, down the throat of Dean, who sucked on just the head. He rocked his hips against Del Rio's tongue as Dean moaned around him, happily milking him. Shot after shot, warmth filled Dean's mouth as Dolph's orgasm slowed.. his body falling limp as he sat square on Dean's chest when the tongue was removed from him.

He panted heavy while Dean swallowed everything unloaded into him, Del Rio pumping hard, fast and deep inside of him, Dolph's orgasm turning him on even more. Thrust after thrust, Dean's hole stretched and fit the dick pounding him perfectly as one final balls deep slam sent Papi over the edge.

Warmth filled Dean and spread like wildfire as semen from Del Rio filled him heavy, pump after pump of spunk being pushed into him as Del Rio unloaded everything inside his balls and more. With a final twitch of his dick, he reached his finish - remaining buried inside of him as he nibbled on Dolph's neck.

'Keep doing as you're told.. Papi will take care of you both all night.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Dallas/Rose


	41. In The Air (Dallas, Rose)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Come on, Dean.. time to make sure bo-lieve you know what you're doing.'

'Unless of course.. it's nothing but hype.'

Dean bit his bottom lip in hesitation, his eyes darting between the two hard shafts poking at blanket that covered the laps of all three men. As the WWE traveled overseas, sometimes the talent had to catch a later flight because of issues and Dean had car trouble getting to the airport which left him seated between Bo Dallas and Adam Rose.

It was fine to start with, they had a couple of drinks, they started to talk and the next thing Dean knew, he his hands were rubbing at the crotches of both men. They didn't complain, they encouraged him matter of fact but handjobs weren't really his thing. They were, he loved to give them to warm someone up or if he was sucking them off, he loved to work his hand over the base but.. he preferred sex. Balls pounding against his ass as dicks rammed in and out of him.

'This stays between us, here?'

'Your secret's safe with us.. if ya get started, baby.'

Hesitant, Dean's slutty desire won out and his hands slipped under the blanket. His right hand wrapped around Adam's dick, it's hardness almost shocking. Dean understood why he needed the attention.. he needed the release badly. His other hand wrapped around Bo's member, thicker than he had expected. Not the thickest he's ever had but.. a surprise for what he had guessed.

Adam's seat reclined as Dean ran his hand down the length of his shaft slowly, finding the hilt before grazing his fingers over the underside as his hand ran back up. He twisted his hand just under the slightly swollen head, Adam's eyes closing as he let his body take all the pleasure being given to him.

On the otherhand, Bo folded under Dean's touch as the rest of his body went limp while his dick remained hard. Dean massaged the base of the shaft in his hand, working over the sensitive nerves as Bo groaned softly to encourage him.

'Ah.. that feels good.'

'Dean's been holding out on us, Adam.'

Starting slow, Dean's hands stroked up then down - setting the pace for his pumps. As he went up on Adam, his hand went down on Bo, pumping them in different directions at the same speed. Anyone walking by would catch what was happening because the blanket gave them away when he reached their tips.

Stroke after stroke, Dean became nothing but an object for them as Bo rocked his hips, sliding deeper in and out of Dean's hand while Adam slightly panted and let him work his magic touch.

Precum stained the blanket as Adam found himself already nearing release. Dean knew how to handle men that hadn't got off in sometime, and he knew how to end that misery with little time wasted. The hard dick in his hand throbbed, ached in need as he ran his thumb over the slit, collecting precum. Sliding his hand down a bit, he massaged the head of Adam's dick with the thumb as the rest of his fingers teased the underside.. feeling it twitch in response.

'Dean.. mm, god.'

Adam mumbled under his breathe to prevent anyone nearby from overhearing something that might catch attention. Expert fingers played him like a novice. On the other side of the seats, Bo fisted the blanket as he continued to roll his hips while the soft, warm hand slid up and down his dick with the desire to get him off.

Dean worked his hands even more, twisting as he pumped, speeding up little by little. Adam tensed under his touch, his breathing growing shallow as Bo egged him on with mumbles and groans. Dean sucked in his bottom lip as a faint bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, heat from being under the blanket getting to him.

Without warning, Adam's dick spasmed in Dean's hand and a hard rope of semen escaped him, spilling in the hand around him. Dark spots formed on the blanket as he continued to unload, shot after shot emptying out of him.

Dean milked him, letting the last few dribbles escape Adam's shaft before he moved his hand away. Pulling it out from under the blanket, he wrapped his lips around his thumb, swirling his tongue around the cum that spilled onto it as Bo moaned at the sight.

Wiping his hand in the blanket to clean off the spunk, his other hand continued to pump Bo - knowing that he couldn't be much further from reaching his peak. Dean did everything he could to bring him over the edge as he twisted his hand while it slid down the base of Bo's shaft.

'Ugh, keep going. I'm almost..'

Almost on cue, Dean felt Bo throb before the first string came from the slit of his dick, semen splashing everywhere under the blanket. Dean's hand continued to pump Bo as he climaxed and felt warmth cover his fingers, letting the man ride out his wave of pleasure for all that it was worth.

Bo went limp against the back of his seat, panting as he fought to catch his breathe, Dean cleaning his hand off the same way he did for Adam, helping the two tuck themselves back into their pants - knowing if they got caught, it'd be pretty clear who was behind the doing.

'Next time, we'll have to catch you off the plane.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Rollins/Reigns


	42. Old Bonds (Rollins, Reigns)

Requested by: selena malik

* * *

'Mmm, you boys are good together.'

Roman groaned, Dean and Seth on their knees in front of him. His hands caressed the back of their heads as they worked him over. Dean took the tip of Roman's hard shaft in his mouth as Seth's tongue lapped at the firm balls that hung full of semen, teasing him. They both knew that Roman was the man in bed, they both submitted to him.

Swirling his tongue around the thick head, Dean flicked the slit as Seth's tongue slid up Roman's thigh, inching closer to the part of his shaft that went ignored.

'Enough.'

Pulling his mouth away, Dean knew not to disobey and rose to his feet when Roman motioned. Seth followed, a yelp escaping him when his ponytailed hair was yanked on by the man calling the shots.

'Dean, on the bed. Seth.. loosen him and yourself up. Whores like you can handle that much, right?'

Letting go of his hair, Seth roughly pushed Dean onto the bed, his body full of need. Flat on his back, Dean's lips crashed sloppy with Seth's, naked bodies dryly grinding together as Roman took himself in hand, stroking softly. He walked to the chair that had been positioned at the side of the bed and sat, legs parted to freely watch the show the two smaller men put on.

As the kisses broke, Dean's fingernails scrapped against Seth's back - leaving clear to see scratch marks while Seth bit down on his neck, making him moan loudly from pain. The two took foreplay serious, bringing each other to that limit and back, by the time sex happened, it didn't take any of them that long to cum but they came hard.

Seth went lower, his tongue running between Dean's pecs when he found them flipped and Dean straddled the waist of Seth, the Architect's dick between plump ass cheeks. Roman's eyes filled with hunger, his hand wrapping tighter around his dick, the base of his hand rubbing the underside of his dick.

Placing his hands firmly on Seth's chest, pawing at the firm, hairy pecs.. he rubbed his ass against the shaft between his cheeks by lifting up on his knees then sinking back down to the mattress. Seth moaned in needed as his dick was stroked in all the right ways, his hands possessing Dean's hips.

'God, look at you two. Grinding and rubbing.. moaning and all. Moan for me.'

'Ro.. Roman.'

'It feels.. feels so good, Roman.'

Dean and Seth moaned in unison, as Roman's raspy voice turned them on even more. Seth sat up, his hands still firmly on the other man's hips as his mouth attacked Dean's nipple, his rough tongue flicking at it. Dean arched his back and moaned as his nipple hardened, feeling it gently tugged between teeth. Roman's hand slid up the length of his shaft where he squeezed the head, and slid back down.

Seth's mouth released the nub and attacked the other one, his hands sliding behind Dean, each hand grabbing an ass cheek. Groping them, Dean lulled his head back as his erection pressed almost flush against his stomach - Seth's still between his cheeks.

Roman stood from the chair, if he kept watching the two play around, he'd cum. As he approached the bed, Seth had flipped position again - Dean flat on his back as Seth's ass stood high in the air. Roman swatted at Seth's ass, making him yelp as Dean spread his legs a bit further apart.

'I've always loved how you two play nice together.'

Roman's hand hooked Seth's hip and pulled him closer while his other hand grabbed him by the ponytail, yanking him up to his knees. Seth groaned from the rough tug, but swallowed the lump in his throat as he held the precum slicked tip to Roman's thick dick at his ass.

'Look at Dean, legs spread like bitch wanting dick. Get up there and take him.'

Seth nodded, crawling towards Dean as his hair was released. The back of Dean's knees rested against Seth's shoulders, the heels of his feet digging into the muscles just under his shoulder blades. Leaning forward, his knees came towards his chest as Seth lined his shaft up between the plump ass cheeks that stroked him earlier.

Knowing Seth was halfway there, Dean submitted completely to him as the hard tip breached his quivering hole.. his body accepting inch after inch of Seth without any hesitation, feeling balls come into contact with his ass. Dean's hands intertwined behind the other man's head, encouraging him to take him hard and rough.

Roman slid onto the bed behind Seth, his shaft weeping to join in but he waited, letting Seth settle into Dean before forcing too much on him.

Dean's moan filled the room as Seth rolled his hips, stroking that deep cluster of nerves over and over as his knees pressed even closer to his body as Roman's body weight leaned against the middle man, Seth whimpering as his ass was stretched by thick, Samoan dick. Roman groaned as he stopped halfway in, to allow adjustment.

'Mm.. tighter than ever.. can only imagine how Dean feels.'

Inches more buried into Seth as Roman filled him to the brim and Dean knew that tomorrow, there wouldn't be any walking. Roman was a man that you could only take once a night, his dick did things that made you feel as if you'd be torn in an unusual way but make you cum as he pounded you at the same time.

As Seth adjusted, he moved slowly - only able to withdrew a couple inches as he pushed back in, pushing back against Roman in the process, who didn't move. Dean's body rocked with the movement, his feet in the air as he knew the pace was be rough once Roman started in. They'd both be moaning and crying his name out, begging him to finish in them by the end of the night.

'You always knew how to work that ass.. we're not playing slow tonight though.'

Roman placed his hands on Seth's sides, pushing his head downward as he pulled out until just the tip remained and pushed back in. Seth buried his face in Dean's neck as Roman set the pace. As the Samoan thrusted, the middle man thrusted into Dean and everyone experienced pleasure at once though for Seth.. it was doubled.

Sweat dripped down Roman's chin as he rocked the bed into the wall with his thrust, Seth and Dean moaning loudly as they found the clusters inside them stroked over and over. Dean's toes curled and Seth fisted the sheets in one hand tight enough to then his knuckle white as he fought back the orgasm that found itself rapidly growing from both sides of his body being strokes at once.

Dean grunted as his hard nipples rubbed against Seth's chest - sweat adding friction to stimulate the nubs as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed in the room on top of the bed clanking against the hard wall, whoever staying next door being given quite the show.

'I'm.. ugh.. I.. I need to..'

Seth groaned as Roman's hand wrapped around the ponytail and gave him more leverage to fuck him with - his hips bucking harder into the tight, pert ass which sent Seth deeper into Dean, his balls slapped almost painfully hard against ass cheeks that jiggled. Roman had them trained to get off on pain, and as he thrusted into Seth, he pulled back roughly on the hair to make his head yank back.

'Ro.. Roman!'

Seth reached his climax hard, heavy and fast as semen erupted from his dick - spilling into Dean. Buried into him balls deep, every shot of his orgasm vibrated through his body as he released into Dean, Roman relentlessly fucking his ass from behind. Seth's abs rubbed against the underside of the bottom man's dick and brought him over the edge just as quick.

'Seth.. Roman.. aw, AW.'

A gutted cry ripped hard from Dean's throat as he felt his dick throb before feeling spunk rip from his slit, covering his body and part of Seth's. His body continued to be rocked, his orgasm being roughly fucked out of him as spasm after spasm hit him - muscles tightening.

Roman continued to thrust, Seth's clenching ass muscles offering some restraint but he found the tightness to further his pleasure. Pushing past the muscles, he rocked his hips and fucked Seth like any other time before that fire began to burn in his groin.

Pulling out, Roman took himself in hand while keeping his other hand in Seth's hair, stroking himself with need. To see Dean, on his back, feet in the air with Seth on top and inside him.. it was an erotic sight. His hand stroked each spot just right and before he knew, his orgasm came crashing down.

His body tensed and semen spilled from him, pumping it out onto Seth's nicely tan ass, letting some slide between his cheeks. Pump after pump, he released all his tension onto Seth and groaned as he did, his eyes falling shut while his high took him places. Slowly coming down from it, he released his grasp on the ponytail and Seth collapsed on top of Dean, both men spent and exhausted.

'Don't get too tired.. that ass belongs to me next, Dean.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Author's Choice


	43. Mystery Chapter (?)

Requested by: Ondra J

* * *

'Shh, shh, shh. Don't talk.'

Dean shivered as his back pressed against the cold shower wall, two fingers pressed against his lips. As he entered the shower, he knew there was someone already in there but.. he didn't plan to get caught staring at Fandango's body.

Fandango was lost in his own world, hands soaping up his plump, firm body as the water rinsed it off and Dean's mouth had filled with saliva as he swallowed. His eyes had ran down the man's toned back, down to the ass that made him envious - thick and plump, even Dean wanted to take a bite but it was as Fandango turned around to rinse his back off that he had been caught staring. His eyes had been glued to the flaccid shaft that hung between thick thighs.. there was no questioning his manhood.

Before Dean knew it, he was against the wall and Fandango was working his charm. The flaccid shaft that hung slowly grew rigid and Dean moaned when he glanced down to see it looked just as thick hard as soft. Two prominent veins stood out, one ran the length of the shaft while the other only ran a few inches across it. Just looking at it, Dean could feel his dick hardening.

'I don't mind you looking Dean, but I much prefer touching.'

'Wh.. what?'

'Don't play shy with me, or do I need to be more blunt?'

The honesty was new for Dean, to have someone offer to be up front about what they want.. most men just made a move or Dean flirted with them until something happened.

'Okay Dean, have it your way.' Fandango stepped closer to him, his hand sliding against Dean's inner thigh. 'Take me in hand, let's see how good you can make a man feel.'

Dean groaned, but did as told, wrapping his hand around Fandango's shaft. His thumb rubbed the underside of the head as his fingers massaging the sensitive area just under the mushroom shaped tip. He groaned as Dean's hand relaxed him, placing both his hands against the wall on opposite sides of the younger man's head.

Fandango's dick slid in and out of Dean's hand with ease he reached the base, his hand grazing the pubic hair beginning to grow back. Very few men shaved down there, let alone nearly all the way but Dean admired how easy the lack of hair made his hand work. Twisting his hand, Fandango bucked his hips, his thick girth sensitive in more places than expected.

'Keep going.. I'll tell you when to stop.'

He panted, as the hand slid back up his dick. Fandango's eyes drifted closed, Dean knew that he was holding back and slowed the pace, pumping the lower part of the shaft to build pleasure but not release. Hips rocked against his hand and Fandango treated the hand wrapped around him like he would any other hole.. something to claim as his.

'E.. enough. Turn around.'

Dean slid his hand past the head of Fandango's dick and turned around, hissing as his cheek touched the cold tile. Fandango's hands came off the wall as he dropped to his knees behind Dean, parting his ass cheeks. He purred as Dean's hole was exposed, firmly squeezing the cheeks in his hands, leaning in to bury his face.

Gasping, Dean pushed his ass out against Fandango's face, surprised by the force in which his ass was claimed. Most men slowed into it, or gave him warning. The only warning he got was the initial flick of Fandango's tongue at his hole. He pawed at the shower wall as the tongue slipped into him and he moaned, feeling the wetness exploring his insides.

Pushing up on his tip-toes, Dean silently pleaded for Fandango to keep going, the tongue inside him stroking all the right spots and muscles - facial hair rubbing against his cheeks. He craved to ride the aggressive man's face, his moans growing more and more common the longer his ass was eaten. Fandango wasn't one to play games, he took what he wanted but made sure that lust got the best of anyone he touched.

'Ah, don't stop. Mm, please..'

Dean snaked one hand behind him, grabbing Fandango by the back of the head, trying to push him deeper as precum leaked from the ignored erection pressed against his stomach. No man had ever brought Dean this close to release with little effort but Fandango found a way.

'Fa.. Dan.. I'm..'

His back arched, Fandango's hands holding him by the hips, pulling him in. Dean's body began to tense as Fandango's tongue curved upward inside him, rubbing him in just the right way that Dean reached his peak - releasing his cry of pleasure into the wall as his dick spasmed, shot after shot of semen escaping him. His hole clenched around the tongue and he came harder, his legs shaking under him as the last few drops spilled from him.

His spunk rolled down the shower wall as it pooled by his feet, moaning softly as Fandango withdrew his tongue. Standing, he pulled back on Dean's hips, purring as he lined his dick in Dean's ass crack.

'See, I believe in give and take.. I gave you that screaming orgasm, I take a piece of ass. Unless.. you don't want to feel what kind of man I am.'

'Mm.. please.'

Lining his tip at Dean's hole, Fandango pushed in hard, knowing that his hole would be loosen enough to take him all at once. Inch by inch, his dick was swallowed by Dean's ass within seconds, his balls slapping gently against the firm ass.

'God, Dean. Should of come to you sooner.'

Rocking on the balls of his feet, Fandango rolled his hips and his dick stabbed at the same nerves his tongue worked over. Dean moaned, his body responding to the pleasure on it's own, Fandango's girth stretching him but he could rip him in half for all that he cared with at this point.

Pulling halfway out, he bucked forward, setting a rough and deep pace. Fandango groaned, watching his dick work in and out of Dean's abused hole. It was an erotic sight, Dean's ass was a thing of beauty - made to accept dick. His balls slapped against cheeks that jiggled and the moans felt like music to Fandango's ears.

'Fuck, you can make even the strongest men need to cum, can't you?'

Fandango growled in Dean's ear, his blunt fingernails digging slightly into Dean's hips as he focused less on going deep and more on roughly pounding at the ass that he was getting off too.

Dean knew he'd be sore, his legs strained to hold him up and Fandango had no issue tearing him a new one.. feeling the dick inside of him twitch, meaning it wouldn't be much longer before he felt that warmth spread inside him. He clenched his muscles, adding some tightness to the fucking, as Fandango groaned loudly in his ear when he pushed through the restraint.

'Mm, don't fight it. Relax, would hate to not have you get everything I have to offer..'

Relaxing, Dean refused to miss out and let Fandango continue to take him, thrust growing faster and more primal. Rough pants filled his ear as Fandango's body laid flush against his back.. there was no option other than to be the perfect stress relief

'Fuck, you fit me perfect. Mm, this ass.. make any man nut. I.. fuck, I'm about to nut.'

Seconds passed before Dean felt the warmth launched deep inside of him, Fandango's dick throbbing with each shot of semen. Fingers dug heavy into his hips, almost painfully as Fandango continued to empty his balls into Dean - lots of tense being released in the process. He rocked his hips, riding out the rest of his orgasm balls deep.

As he finished cumming, Fandango collapsed against Dean, his raspy pants sounding erotic in his ear. The warmth continued to spread, some of Fandango's cum slipping out of him and down the softening shaft still inside of him.

Finally pulling out, Dean dropped to his knees, exhausted as Fandango took his thumb as collected the semen that rested on his dick, wrapping his lips around it afterwards. His eyes closed as he swallowed his own spunk, leaning into Dean's ear as he came down from that momentary high.

'Next time.. we're explore our fetishes.'

'Ne.. next time?'

'Oh, there'll be a next time.. I'm planning on it.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Michaels/HHH


	44. Filled Need (Triple H, HBK)

Requested by: Daken's sister

* * *

'Oomph..'

Dean groaned as the air was knocked out of him, his torso hitting the desk of Triple H with force as he was bent over - naked. He parted his legs, biting his bottom lip as Shawn positioned himself in front of Dean, he face eye-level with Heartbreak Kid's crotch.

'I appreciate you making this simple for us, Dean. Shawn and I are busy this week, we could use some stress relief.'

'Never seen someone as quick as you to bend over. We've had plenty of sex but none as.. whore-ish as you.'

The sound of a zipper from behind filled the room, Dean knew what that meant as he worked his hands on the front of Shawn's pants. Shawn cooed him on as one of Triple H's calloused hands roughly groped an ass cheek, squeezing and jiggling it. His other hand found it's mark - his pointer and middle finger slipping into Dean's unexpecting hole.

Dean gasped, his body tensing as the fingers slipped into him until they buried to the knuckle. Shawn helped finish the undoing of his pants as he reached into the camouflaged pants, pulling his half-hardened member out.

'Look at those eyes.. eating me up. Go ahead, take it. Let's see what kind of man you are.'

Shawn egged him on as Dean's shaky hand wrapped around the shaft in front of him.. stroking the base. In his hand, the shaft grew harder and harder and Dean began to slowly increase the speed of his pumps as Triple H's fingers bent, rubbing a sensitive cluster of nerves inside of him. With a moan, he felt the digits removed from him and something much harder poking at his hole.. feeling it quiver at the tease.

One hand gripping Dean's hip, Triple H pushed the tip in, groaning as the tight heat claimed him. As soon as the tip was buried, he pushed a few inches in, as Dean found his mouth slowly filling with Shawn's dick. As they simultaneously filled both ends of him, he knew this wasn't the first time they'd taken someone at the same time.

'Mm, this ass was made for men to have.'

Triple H sunk the last inch of himself into Dean's slightly stretched ass, panting as he tried to keep himself under control. Shawn's dick rested three-fourths buried in Dean's mouth, his tongue beginning to work it's magic by swirling around the tip and the underside.

Sliding out, only the hard tip remained inside Dean when Triple H pushed back in - claiming the plump ass as his. The pace started off slow but little by little grew as Shawn claimed his mouth, alternating between thrusting and rolling his hips. Dean did his best to give both men the most pleasure he could offer - his lips swelling from the abuse of his mouth.

Moments passed and Dean found his body rocked from the core as Triple H fucked him roughly, asserting his dominance over him as Dean moaned around Shawn's shaft, sending vibrations down him. Shawn's hand held him by the back of the head as he pumped in and out of the warm, velvet mouth.

His hips lifted up, Dean's toes barely touched the ground as Triple H entered him deep and rough.. his eyes closing shut pleasure in pleasure as Shawn's dick slid in and out of his mouth. His tongue worshipped the underside, dragging the tip of it right down the middle as he flicked the slit, collecting the precum that began to leak.

'God, keep going like this.. won't take me much longer.'

As Shawn groaned, Triple H rolled his hips as his balls slapped firmly against Dean's ass cheeks. His hands held bruisingly hard on Dean's hips as he used the abused hole for every ounce of pleasure he could muster.

Dean groaned as his prostate was rubbed, he always had a thing for older men growing up and no matter how many times he had fucked Triple H over the last few years.. he's never turn down the chance and to have Shawn involved.. that made his even better.

His mouth worked harder, determined to be the best nut bust both men have had as he did his best to bob his mouth in pace with the thrust. His head couldn't move much, the hand on his head holding him mostly still but with each of Triple H's thrusts, he slid a couple inches forward and then back.

Shawn's hand pressed hard against Dean's head as his breathing grew heavy and thrust grew needy.. his dick beginning to throb. Dean worked overtime to bring him over the edge, hollowing his cheeks to make his throat that much tighter as a couple hard thrust was all Shawn could manage before he exploded. A heavy shot of semen spilled from his slit as he started to unload everything he had to offer into the willing mouth, pumping as much as he could in the process.

As Shawn rode out his orgasm, Dean felt more warmth spill into him as Triple H came undone, wave after wave of spunk filling Dean's ass hard and quick. He moaned as the heat entered him, the dick inside of him buried to the hilt as he released. Under most circumstances, he would of begged for the CEO to fill him but with his mouth being full.. he couldn't.

As Triple H rocked his hips, riding out anything left of his release, Dean swallowed what Shawn had to offer.. trying to keep it inside his mouth. A couple of full swallows but he took every drop as Shawn withdrew from his mouth, his shaft covered in saliva.

'Worth every second.. guess it pays when you're the CEO, huh?'

'When you get someone like Dean under payroll? Stress doesn't exist, does it, Dean?'

'No, sir.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Cena/Ziggler


	45. Roleplay (Cena, Ziggler)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Tell me again.'

'Dolph blackmailed me into getting him off and I didn't want him to say anything about.. what we do, so I did.'

'And you worried about nothing? Dolph knows not to talk, but he knew how to get you to do what he wanted. But, how about this. You stay here while I go find Dolph and bring to our little room here, yeah?'

'I.. okay.'

Dean felt stupid, he didn't even consider that the blonde was just doing what was needed to get jerked off. Or, maybe Dean just ignored the thoughts because he didn't put up much fight - hell, Dolph could of forced himself on Dean and would of ended up getting some ass.

Time ticked by and Dean paced back and forth.. he didn't know what would happen but he knew that he was fucked for selling Dolph out. Kicking off his shoes, he slowly stripped down to his shorts and prepared himself as the door opened right as he finished removing the shirt off his back.

'Now.. now.. now, Dean. We've got a problem.'

John sounded disappointed as both he and Dolph entered the room. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as the dominant man approached him while the blonde removed his flip flops and shirt, climbing onto the bed, laying in the middle of it. John's hand lifted and smacked hard across Dean's cheek, making him yelp.

'Did you lie, Dean? Dolph says that you came onto him.. that you begged for his dick.'

'I.. that's not..'

John's hand wrapped around Dean's throat, pulling him in close as he knew that the older man could sense his fear. A big part of the game was not lying and Dolph had convinced him that he lied which meant punishment.

'I don't care what you have to say. If you want Dolph's dick that bad, get on the bed and suck his dick until I tell you to stop but..' John glared at the blonde, '..if you cum? I'll tear you in two.'

Both men nodded, submitting to the superior man as Dean bit his lip, sinking onto the bed. Dolph lifted his hips up, sliding his shorts down all the way as his strained erection throbbed in the slightly chilled air - John had fooled around a bit with him beforehand, got him all turned on.

As Dolph kicked the shorts off, he leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows as Dean settled between his legs, his hand wrapping around the base as he leaned in.. Dean's lips slid over the head. His tongue slid down the underside of the shaft and Dolph released a loud, needy moan as his back arched off the bed.

Little by little, he took more of Dolph into his mouth as John's firm hands groped his ass, fingers hooking in the waistband of Dean's shorts. With a firm yank, he slid them over his plump ass. Lifting his knees up one at a time, John slid them off completely and tossed them aside.

'Mm.. mouth so good.'

Dolph moaned as he bucked his hips, Dean's tongue flicking at the end when he reached the tip. His head bobbed faster as time went on, his hand twisting at the base for more pleasure as precum leaked from the tip. John's foreplay before showing back up had Dolph on edge and he wondered how hard John had to be.. which meant being undeniably sore the next day.

'Get him nice and wet, Dean.'

John cooed as two of his fingers teased Dean's hole, rubbing between the crack of his ass as Dean continued to bob his head on the dick presented to him. Dolph fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning white as he slowly neared the edge.. whining when he felt the mouth pull away - John yanking Dean off by the hair.

'Good job, now get up there and sit. Don't move - just bury that dick you want so bad balls deep into you.'

With a nod, he crawled up Dolph until he was straddled over his stomach. Reaching behind him, he stroked Dolph's saliva covered dick as he lined himself up with the head of the dick. Slowly, he sunk onto it as he groaned when it breached his unprepared hole.

The blonde released a groan of pleasure as he filled Dean inch by inch, feeling his balls against two juicy ass cheeks as his entire length became buried inside him. Both men stayed still, relaxing to make things more enjoyable as John pushed Dean down - his body collapsed on top of Dolph.

'When you lie Dean.. the punishment hurts.'

Hands parted his cheeks, exposing his stuffed hole as fear filled Dean just briefly as he felt the warm, hard tip of John's dick poking at him. Dolph's arms wrapped around his back, holding him flush against his body as John slowly pushed in.

He whimpered as his ass stretched, allowing John to work his way in as he filled Dean three quarters deep. His hands slid down to hips, holding them as he claimed power over both men at the same time. Dolph bit his bottom lip, wanting to move but both knew that it was up to John.

'Fuck, so tight.'

John grunted, slowly pulling out and pushing back in, setting the pace slow to help loosen him up even more. Dolph remained buried inside of him but moaned as friction made John's manhood run against his - both tips rubbing at Dean's sensitive cluster of nerves.

Back and forth, the pace slowly grew quicker and rougher. The room filled with moans and pants as Dean did his best to take both dicks at the same time.

With each thrust, John and Dolph rocked Dean from the inside out as Dean's hands held onto the blonde's shoulders for support - his body swaying against the one under him as the one on top of him rolled his hips with each moment. The bed began to rock, gently slamming into the headboard but getting faster and harder the more they went.

Dolph's hands slid down Dean's body, resting on his ribcage as John's hold on the hips tightened, picking up the roughness. Dolph groaned as his dick was forced to submit against John's bigger one.. both getting the benefit of the tight heat that Dean's ass offered.

'I.. I'm gonna cum soon.'

The blonde groaned as Dean moaned in his ear, John pumping hard and heavy into Dean's ass, the sex nothing but primal as his dominance had him pleasuring two submissive bitches at once.. anyone in that position would have the most strokes confidence, to know they begged for more/

Dean's hard, neglected dick laid flush against his stomach as both dicks worked at pummeling his abused, overly stretched ass. There was no question.. he wouldn't be walking right if at all after this - it wasn't often that he was double penetrated.

John grunted as his fingers dug bluntly into Dean's tender hips, his hips slamming hard against the ass cheeks that jiggled and bounced.. Dolph giving into his need to cum. His back arched the little it could, his head dug into the pillows under him as his dick exploded. Semen spilled from his slit and glob after glob of warmth began to fill Dean from the inside, John's thrusting helping to milk the shaft as semen was pushed in deeper.

Dolph's spunk offered John lubricant as he slid in and out of Dean's ass with more ease than before, a faint glisten of semen on his shaft as he continued to fuck both men. His breathing slowly grew heavy, his groans turned into rigid grunts and the ease in which he reached climax had him unglue in almost no time.

'Shit.. fuck.. pretty bitches.. UGH.'

John released a primal grunt as his dick throbbed before exploding inside of Dean. Thick rope after rope escaped him and joined Dolph's semen as both bottoms moaned at the feeling of warmth hitting sensitive nerves. John's thrust continued, letting him spill everything he could into the torn up ass.. his body going limp when he came down from the high.

On top of Dean, John moaned into his ear as he slowly pulled out.

'Next time, this little.. roleplay will be my choice. Lying, abused bottom was sexy but.. two slutty bitches thanking heroic firefighter sounds better.. doesn't it?'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Barrett/Sheamus


	46. League's Bitch (Barrett, Sheamus)

Requested by: WhiteWolff2

* * *

'I.. no, get off me!'

'Fella, I wouldn't fight. Ya took Roman's side.. ya get what we give ya.'

'Bird, you had the choice to take our side.. could of made a fine personal bitch for us.'

Barrett cooed in Dean's ear as he held the smaller man against the wall, his cheek flush against the cold wall. Dean tried to fight him and Sheamus off but the two of them had got the upperhand. He knew what they wanted, but he didn't want to give them anything. Though.. it was clear they planned to take it.

Dean tried to crawl away when Barrett threw him to the ground but Sheamus stopped him by stepping down hard between his shoulder blades - pinning Dean's body down firmly. He struggled, trying to wiggle out but Barrett knocked the wind out of him with a kick to the ribs. As Dean fell limp, the Englishman moved behind him, sinking to the floor between Dean's legs.

'Rusev and Rio got to have fun with the twins.. we get you. Mm, that ass looks like fun. Too bad.. you're all tied up.'

Barrett's arms wrapped around Dean's waist, undoing the belt buckle in front and sliding the belt out from his pants. Grabbing Dean's right arm, Barrett held it behind the man's back and tied the belt around it before doing the same to the left arm. Powerless, Sheamus removed his boot from Dean's back as the man was brought up to rest on his knees, face still against the floor.

'Fuck fella, kind of sexy. Feel like switching batting order, Wade?'

'I'm first. You'll get to use him.. all that fight got me turned on.'

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he accepted his fate. He knew he'd like it, he'd beg them to keep going as Barrett undid his jeans and pulled them down to expose his bare ass. Dean had stopped wearing briefs when he wasn't wrestling, and that made this that much easier as the jeans pooled at his knees.

Sheamus loomed over him, lowering the front of his trunks enough to pull out his package - his milky-white dick with reddened tip and firm, full balls. Wrapping his hand around the base, Sheamus gently stroked his half-hard member until it reached full thickness.. curving slightly to the left as the head cried out for attention. Patience would be both his friend and enemy as Barrett freed his hung, hard dick from the constraining ring gear.

Scooting closer, Barrett spit in the palm of his hand and fisted his dick to lube most of it's length, focusing more on the head than the rest.. his free hand possessing Dean's hip. Dean tried to relax, tried to focus on something other than the dick about to be pushed into him and groaned when his body took the thought in stride. His limp shaft twitched at the idea of being gangbanged.

'Looks like Dean learned how to be a good boy..'

Dean bit his bottom lip as he felt Barrett's tip glance at his hole before it entered him, forcing him to stretch around it. Inch by inch, he sunk himself into the ass that he claimed and roughly pulled on the belt that held Dean's arms together when the smaller man started to squirm. Wrapping it around his hand, Dean's fingers turned white as Barrett loomed over him like a man holding the reigns of his horse - his second hand still holding firmly on his hip.

Balls deep, Barrett grinded against Dean's ass before pulling a few inches out, pushing back in. Loosening him up, the pace grew deeper when Dean's muscles relaxed and offered little restraint. Sheamus twisted his hand just under the head of his dick, groaning as he rubbed the sensitive skin in all the right ways. Both men that fucked in front of him were sexually attractive and he was getting a turn with one of them soon enough.

'Mm.. tight bitch.'

Dean moaned when Barrett stabbed his prostate, his back arching slightly as his body was rocked into. The Englishman gave him no mercy, taking out his aggression and anger on Dean as his ass bounced and jiggled with each hard, powerful thrust. There was no question he was all man, Dean's body responded accordingly.

'D.. don't..'

'Don't what? Talk, slut.'

'Don't stop.. please.'

Dean begged as his body swayed with each thrust, Barrett's heavy balls slapping against ass cheek, the pace growing more and more lustful. Barrett's dick stroked and stabbed at the cluster of nerves inside the bottom man, moans growing louder and louder as he realized how great the sex felt.. even if he didn't want it.

The sound of skin against skin echoed in the room as the faint sound of Barrett's dick sliding inside Dean's ass sounded even sweeter. Barrett's hands tightened, his breathing slowly grew into heavy pants as Dean knew by the sounds just how close he was to feeling what had to be weeks of no sex being spilled into him.

'Fuck.. ah, fuck bird..'

Barrett grunted, unable to hold back as his dick spasmed and he shot deep and hard into Dean's ass. He rocked his hips, still balls deep into him as semen emptied out of him, his balls tightened as he released. Dean moaned as the warmth filled him, Barrett and Sheamus both chuckling at the noise.

Riding out his orgasm, Barrett sighed peacefully as he loosened his grip on both Dean's hip and the belt. He withdrew himself slow from Dean's ass, enjoying how it felt as his sensitive dick rubbed against everything inside him on the way out. Sheamus grunted, fisting himself faster and harder than before as precum oozed from him, his free hand massaging his full balls.

'On his knees.. pick him up.'

Dean yelped when Barrett's hand snaked through his hair, yanking back to force him into seating on his knees. His arms still tied behind him and the feeling of semen threatening to ooze out of him, he clenched his ass muscles together as Sheamus stood inches in front of him.. the swollen, thick shaft an inch from his face.

'Don't deserve to be nut inside of..'

Sheamus' breath hitched and he grunted with need as his manhood twitched in hand before the first rip of semen from his slit connected with Dean's face. Splashing him in the eye and eyebrow, it rolled slowly down his face as shot after shot began to cover his face in warm, thick spunk. Sheamus squeezed his balls firmly as his orgasm started to fade and unloaded one final hard squirt, hitting Dean's chest.

Coming down from the high, Sheamus left his manhood out while he caught his breathe, pushing him back into his trunks as Barrett rose to his feet - releasing the hold of Dean's hair. Still on his knees, he hung his head in shame as the English growled in his ear.

'Never too late to become our bitch, I'll even make you just mine.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Zayn/Balor


	47. Rookie Adjustment (Balor, Zayn)

**NOTE** \- Wolff, there's an entire Sheamus chapter on the list, plenty of ginger love to come ;).

Requested by: MsNoGimmicksNeeded

* * *

Dean's love for NXT had grown drastically over the last few months, both of his trips had been pretty.. eventful and part of him longed for the day that the younger talent came crawling to him to satisfy them sexually. It may of sounded bad because frankly, he enjoyed the sex more than he should but there was more respect outside of the bedroom given to him than his own coworkers usually offered.

Some coworkers took advantage of him - got him worked up knowing he'd act on his needs and some men, like Tyler Breeze, did the same but Finn Balor and Sami Zayn? Weren't like that. And that made him want them even more. Of course, he had fucked the Irishman a few months back but.. he always enjoyed threesomes a bit more and there was no question about the relationship Finn and Sami had.

'Thanks for helping out, Finn told me you had taken good care of him.'

In no time, Dean had ended up at their hotel room, fighting for dominance with Finn as both stripped more and more out of the clothes they wore until Dean found himself nude and Finn.. just his briefs. Sami shut them down, a simple fisting of both men's hair forced them to submit.. Finn whimpering as Dean softly moaned.

'Boys.. you both are pretty, Dean.. I think you owe Finn an apology.'

'But..'

'Both of you.. on your knees. Now.'

Finn and Dean both sunk to their knees in front of Sami, who undid the button of his pants. Sliding them down, he kicked them aside as his flaccid shaft hung idly before both men. Finn licked his lips on instinct as Dean soaked in the sight of Sami's tan, though slightly reddened mushroom head dick - two thick balls full of semen just waiting to be released.

Sami took himself in hand and stroked slowly as he hardened in front of the two hungry men lost in focus. He groaned softly as he reached half-mass, releasing his grip as Dean wrapped his lips around the head before anything could happen. His hand gripped the base of Sami, pumping him as his tongue went to work.

Jealous, Finn attacked Sami's balls, taking one into his mouth as his tongue went to work worshipping the sensitive body part. As Dean swirled the underside of his tip, Sami hung his head low, watching the two worship him as they focused solely on bringing him to finish.'

'Mm, stop.. both of you.'

Both men pulled their mouths off Sami, though Dean's hand stroked the dick his hand was still wrapped around, both locking eyes with the men calling the shots.

'Dean.. on the bed. Hands and knees. Finn, take off your briefs.'

Pushing up to his feet, Dean wasted little time in getting onto the bed - his dick was semi-hard and hung between his legs as he settled into being on all fours, spreading his legs apart as far as they could without being uncomfortable. Finn slipped the silky confines of his briefs with ease, making his way over to the bed after Sami pointed, knowing full well what his command was.

Dean gasped as he felt his ass cheeks spread apart by softer than expected hands, groaning when his hole was grazed by a wet, savory tongue. He fisted the sheets as Finn slipped his tongue inside and pushed his face between the plump cheeks of Dean's ass. The smaller man moaned as he reached behind him, holding the back of Finn's head to encourage him deeper.

At the foot of the bed, Sami's middle and pointer finger slid between Finn's ass crack, teasing him. Sliding down, the fingers slipped into the Irishman's hole, sinking knuckle deep into the accepting ass. His soft moan vibrated into Dean's ass, causing him to arch as that tongue slid against sensitive muscles inside him.

'Mm, don't stop.'

Dean's fingers turned white as his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head, Finn's mouth eating him in an undeniably amazing way. Sami's fingers worked and stretched in and out of the middle man, his free hand having wrapped around his shaft, stroking softly to keep him hard and thick.

An emptiness filled Dean as Finn's tongue was removed, the Irishman forced to pull out by Sami as Dean's body begged for something.. anything. Pushing up onto his knees, Finn pulled himself up behind Dean, lining himself up. As the head of his dick poked at the hole his mouth loosened up, Dean pushed against it.. sinking himself on the tip.

In one swift deep push, Finn's dick was swallowed by Dean's ass, buried to the hilt inside the smaller man. They both groaned in pleasure and Sami slipped behind Finn, his hard member slipping between the champion's juicy ass.

'Hold still.'

Sami cooed in Finn's ear, his thick head pushing into Finn's ass, stretching him. Finn groaned, his body familiar with Sami's dick. Inch by inch, he sunk into him until his balls gently tapped ass cheek. One hand held cheek while the other held onto hip as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Little by little, the pace and power increased. Before long, Finn did most of the work as with every thrust into Dean, he impaled himself onto Sami with every withdraw. Dean moaned as his prostate was stabbed, his cheeks jiggling with each slam while Sami started to push forward for more access.

'Mm, roll those hips Finn.. show Dean what I love most about you..'

Finn obeyed, using his knees for leverage as he rolled his hips forward then backward, pleasuring all three men at once, Dean's knuckles pale white as they clung to the sheets while his dick clung to his stomach, hard and swollen. Sweat dripped off Finn and rolled down Dean's back, adding friction to how deep the dick inside of him went. The NXT Champion's body slowly tensed, his loins beginning to burn as the stimulation grew to be more than tolerable.

'Sa.. Sami.. I'm..'

A hard stab at his sensitive cluster of nerves sent Finn over the edge as thick, warm semen spilled from the slit of his dick deep into Dean, his body spasming as he unloaded himself into the ass that came him comfort. Fingers dug into Dean's hips as he pumped his semen into him, slowly riding out his orgasm as his ass constricted around Sami, who reached his peak.

As Finn fell limp on top of Dean, the first gush of semen ripped from Sami and shot deep into the Irishman as he rocked his hips, both men under him rocking under his weight. The two bottoms panted and groaned as they helplessly continued to buck forward as Sami slowed.. his orgasm starting to slow.

Pulling out, a thin line of semen clung of his tip and stretched from Finn's ass to his slit until the line was broken. Rolling over, Finn stared blankly at the ceiling as Sami came around to Dean's head, holding his dick in hand.

'You going to clean me up or what?'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Triple H


	48. Callback (Triple H)

Requested by: Terrick

* * *

'One hour, my office. Don't wear much.'

That was the order Dean had been given when he answered the phone, Triple H hanging up on him almost instantly. It'd been a while but this was how it worked.. Dean never denied the CEO of WWE, it was almost like an honest relationship if you take away everything that isn't sex.

But, Dean enjoyed older men and he obeyed every time.

Inside the office that had him bending over more times than he could remember, Dean lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor as Triple H leaned back in his chair, palming himself through his suit, eyes intently set on the thick body of the man before him.

'Slow down with the pants.. give me something to remember.'

Heat flushed straight to Dean's loins, his thumbs hooking in the band of his sweatpants, swaying his hips slightly as he lowered them. When the pants slipped over his bare ass, Triple H groaned in pleasure once he realized that Dean came without underwear on. Kicking the pants aside with his foot, he stood nude but confident before the man who essentially owned him.

'Come here. Let's put that mouth to work.'

Approaching Triple H, Dean knew how to play things.. he knew that he was sex and nothing more but Triple H always made sure to make him feel just good enough to want more. It's partly what made him keep coming back when the phone rang, outside the fact that he had too.

Dropping to his knees, a hand was already inside Triple H's pants and the older man pulled out his three-quarters flaccid shaft, putting his hands behind his head after freeing himself. Dean took him in hand, wrapping his hand around the base and began to stroke him.

Triple H's eyes closed and he accepted what was given to him as Dean wrapped his mouth around the head of hardening dick, his hand working it's way up to where his lips took over and then back down.. gaining speed little by little with each trip up then down. In his grasp, the member grew hard and thick.

Bobbing his head, Dean hollowed his mouth every so often to shake things up as his hand and mouth worked in unison. Pumping, licking, worshipping.. Dean knew Triple H's dick better than he knew any other man's.

Dragging his tongue up the underside of Triple H's shaft, Dean worked up to the tip where he lapped at the precum beginning to form, sliding his mouth back over the tip to gently suck. A hand snaked the back of his head and between his hair, encouraging him to keep going until a hard yank pulled his mouth off.

'Get up, turn around.'

Licking his bottom lip, Dean rose to his feet and turned as two strong, warm hands attached themselves to his hips. Little by little, Dean was pulled onto the CEO's lap where the head of his dick liked up and poked at his hole. Sucking in his breathe, Dean winced as Triple H entered him. In one smooth pull, he buried himself hilt deep into Dean, who lulled his head back onto the older man'd shoulder.

Gripping the arms of the chair tightly, Dean rolled his hips to help stretch and loosen up. Triple H groaned in his ear as he moved, the palms of his hands slicked slightly with sweat. As he moved, Dean found a comfortable pace that rubbed his prostate and gave clean, deep access.

Pulling up, he slid halfway off the hard shaft before sliding down. Picking himself back up, the speed increased to be enjoyable pace as he rode Triple H for all that he could. His eyes drifted closed, his mouth parted open as he moaned. His ass jiggled and bounced with every plop down onto the lap and dick of the CEO.

'Dean, fuck. Know exactly what to do.'

The encouragement struck Dean's ego and he rolled his hips, the tips of his toes barely able to touch the floor as his back arched and his prostate was rubbed against. He was proud of the fact that he was sexually open and confident.. he could make any man want him and even though it was Triple H who had the power, Dean liked to think he had the CEO in his back pocket.

'So.. so good. Need more.'

'Say it.'

'Sa.. say what?'

A hand moved from Dean's hip and fisted his hair, yanking it roughly. Triple H growled in Dean's ear, frustrated by the lack of answer.

'You know what this is, what am I too you?'

'You're.. you're.'

'I told you, say it. Little whore.'

His hips rolled and bounced faster, being spoken too was getting him going even more than he already was. Dean felt his nipples harden from the coolness of the room and chills down his spine. They ached to be touched, and his stomach muscles twitched as the chills ran straight to his groin.

Precum leaked from the tip of Dean's tip as he lifted his hips, sitting back down on the shaft that made him feel whole.

'Daddy! Daddy, fuck me.'

Triple H had a kink, he got off on being called daddy. He took care of those he was find of and he had expected Dean to take care of him but Dean? Didn't mind calling him daddy in bed and Triple H wasn't the only one that he called that.

'That's right Dean, just a little more..'

Dean worked his body the best he could, clenching his ass muscles every few plops to push Triple H over the edge and when that point was reached.. Dean was rewarded with the feeling that got him off the most.

The CEO's dick exploded inside of Dean's ass, thick ropes of semen spilling from the slit and into the cavern that brought him over the edge. If there was one thing Dean knew about him, Triple H was one of the heaviest cummers in the company. Multiple strings of warmth emptied out of the older man's balls and into the smaller body.

Dean rolled his hips slowly, milking Triple H for everything he could as he rode out the waves his orgasm provided. Dean's orgasm was right there.. he could feel his spunk ready to rip from him and while part of him wanted the other man to let him finish, he knew better. Didn't mean he couldn't beg.

'Please.. touch.'

'These calls aren't for you, they're for me. Feel free to collect those clothes on my floor and get out when you're ready.'

Triple H sat back against his chair as Dean clenched his ass together to keep the fluids inside of him from spilling as he accepted his fate. He'd either get himself off after he crawled into bed, doing things to himself that he imagined someone doing to him or he'd fuck someone else by night's end and reach orgasm.

As Dean collected his clothes, he slipped on just enough to avoid any suspicious looks as Triple H tucked himself back into his pants.

'Keep the phone on I gave you.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Stardust/Stephen Amell


	49. Guest Experience (Stardust, Amell)

Requested by: Joker Dark Bloom

* * *

'Fuck, Amell.. fuck, mm.'

Raspy pants echoed from the showers as Dean started to strip out of his clothes to jump in the shower. Another successful show, 'Arrow's' Stephen Amell had been the special guest host of RAW and Dean couldn't deny the fact that he had found himself hanging around the actor as much as possible.

Curiosity had got the best of him, as he stripped out of his briefs and wandered towards the room that leaked with steam, forgetting his towel in the process. Part of him expected to be just someone getting off to thoughts like he had planned to do but he had hoped for more.

'Don't stop.. don't stop.'

Dean stepped foot in the showers, the cold tile against the bottom of his bare foot sending a chill up his spine as pants turned into moans. His eyes scanned the room as the moans filled his ears with erotic thoughts, his lions stirring to the sounds. Idly, he pawed his flaccid dick as he came across more than he had planned.

The sound of the moans.. Stardust was bent over, one leg held up by a hand holding his thigh, and his hands grasped at the wall for something to hold onto as his ass was thrusted into by Stephen.

Instantly, Dean felt his dick harden at the sight - his breathe grew heavy as he watched the two on screen rivals settle the tension between them. Stardust's tan, pert ass stretched around Stephen's dick, hips slamming into him with no remorse. The sex was rough but the pleasure was intense.

'Mm, Cody.. tight ass..'

'It's.. it's Stardust, my.. my hero.'

Stardust moaned loudly as his prostate was stabbed, Dean wrapping his hand around his shaft, stroking slowly but with need. He stepped further into the room, away from the door that slapped his ass with a chilly coldness and into the room that slicked him with sweat from steam.

'Fuck, I'm about..'

Before he could finish his statement, Stephen tensed as semen spilled hard and fast into Stardust's ass. A satisfied moan escaped from the smaller man as the warmth filled him and Dean moaned softly in pleasure. Stephen continued to pump in and out of Stardust, riding out the rest of his orgasm as he sighed in content.

Pulling out, Dean's eyes dropped down to Stephen's smooth shaft, curling his toes at the sight of the thickly white spunk hanging onto it. His fingers wrapped around the base as Stardust clenched his ass cheeks together, resting against the wall.

'Oh.. Dean. This..'

The actor tried to explain but stopped when Dean's focused was clearly on something other than that as his attention changed.

'Come here.'

'Huh.. what?'

'Look at me.. I need a clean up job, you going to help or should I let Cody over here?'

Jealousy struck Dean, but he took up the offer and made his way towards Stephen, dropping to his knees on the wet tile. He glanced at Stardust, who turned towards the two, his tan shaft swollen with need before his eyes turned back towards the actor's shaft beginning to soften.

Without another question, Dean took Stephen's tip in his mouth, working his tongue over the sensitive head to clean off the semen that had come straight out of Stardust's ass. Stephen cocked his head to the side as he hummed in pleasure.

Inch by inch, Dean took the shaft into his mouth and bobbed his head up then down to worship every ounce of flesh. In his mouth, he could feel the actor beginning to harden as Stardust slipped behind him.

'Dean.. just couldn't help but interrupt my alone time with Amell, could you? I.. could use something to play with though, fill with my.. life force.'

'God, are you going to fuck him or bore him?'

Stardust groaned, focusing his energy on Dean as his hands explored the thick ass of the man with a mouthful of Stephen Amell. His hands slipped between ass crack, teasing hole before allowing his middle and pointer finger to enter the tightly bound muscle.

Dean groaned, feeling the pressure of his ass stretched. The vibration sent chills down Stephen's shaft, Dean's nose hitting pubic hair when his mouth slid back down to deep throat the already used member. He wouldn't last as long the second time but it didn't matter.. he'd get to say that he sucked the actor off.

Fingers withdrew from his ass until the tips of them remained and then pushed back in, beginning to rock inside of him. Bending them, he scissor motioned inside of the man being taken from down ends, loosening up any tension that still remained in his way.

Relaxed, Dean felt empty when his ass was left without anything inside of it, but Stardust inched himself closer. Grabbing hold of his hip with one hand, Stardust pushed the tip of the hard mushroom dick into Dean's hole.

'Sweet cosmic heaven..'

A moan of feel good attitude, Stardust pushed slowly into Dean until his balls slapped gently against ass. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean bobbed and sucked on Stephen like his life depended on feeling warmth slide down his throat. His tongue traced over vein as Stardust set a slow start pace of fucking him.

Stardust fisted Dean's hair with his free hand, using it as leverage to thrust deep into the man as his dick leaked precum.. still riding that need for release after Stephen took him.

Neither man seemed like they'd take long to reach finish, a squirt of salty precum splashing the roof of Dean's mouth as the dick it came from twitched and throbbed. Stardust pumped faster and faster into him, the sound of his dick sliding in and out almost undeniably loud.

'Mm, Dean.. almost there.'

Stephen bucked his hips, softly pumping into Dean's mouth as his shaft throbbed to the point of no return.

A gush of semen from Stephen hit the back of Dean's throat, a couple more hard shots spilling from his slit as Stephen unloaded his second nut in an hour's time. His dick spasmed on Dean's rough tongue, his head lulled back as what little left he could spill was sucked straight from his tip.

Stardust's thrust grew rapid, desperate as he rolled his hips on occasion to hold off as long as he could on finishing. Dean pushed back, his hand running between his parted legs as he took himself in hand for the second time, stroking himself in time with Stardust's thrust as Stephen withdrew from his mouth.

'Harder.. mm, right there.'

Dean pleaded for harder thrust and got his wish as Stardust slammed into him with everything that he could, sweat and steam adding friction to the movements as Dean found his orgasm approaching quicker and harder than planned, hitting him heavy and hard.

'Star.. Stephe.. UGH.'

Dean's dick erupted in his hand, a thick rope of semen ripping from his slit and onto the shower floor. His orgasm continued to pour out, some in his hand but most against the tile.

His muscles tightened and his body locked as the waves of his orgasm slowed, Stardust continuing to pump into him regardless of constriction. The thrust were desperate and hard, Stardust's dick beginning to throb inside the tight heat that Dean's ass provided as the muscles made him feel even more like an untouched virgin ass.

'I.. I..'

The words stuttered from Stardust's mouth, his balls beginning to twitch as the first shot of semen flooded the cavern of Dean's ass. A gut-wrenching moan spilled from Stardust as he poured his bodily fluid into the man that had interrupted his alone time with the actor that watched the two fuck.

Thrust after thrust, he came down hard from the orgasm as his body went limp, leaning on Dean for support, panting heavy as Stephen leaned down to slap his pert ass.

'Dean, Cody.. I think you gave me a reason to start hanging around more. It's been fun.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Hardy Boys


	50. Alpha & The Slut (Hardy Boys)

**NOTE** \- Can't believe we're at 50 chapters. It's pretty crazy to see the life this story has taken, fingers crossed we can reach 50 more. And excuse the disappearance.. been pretty hectic personally as of late. It should be more regular updates now.

Requested by: Daken's sister

* * *

'Oof.'

Dean grunted as his chest hit the mattress, quickly pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. His tongue lapped at his lips with hunger as Jeff Hardy approached him, hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking slow. Hands roamed Dean's backside, running up his thighs and onto his ass, Matt's thumb slipping between the crack of his cheeks.

'Impatient one, huh? Couple of beers and you're ready to go. Or.. are you really that much into doing brothers?'

'Don't be rude Matt, I hear Dean hasn't been laid in like two weeks. You know sluts like us can't go that long without us being willing to do anything.. or anyone. But.. brothers are kind of sexy.. two at one time?'

Dean pawed at the bed sheets, afraid to openly admit that Jeff had hit the nail on the head. Dry patches didn't happen.. not to him, ever since he had been sixteen.. he was sexually active at least a couple times a week. Then, the infamous Hardy Boys had shown at the same bar he was in, one thing led to another and all had been stripped down to nothing by Dean.

'We should fix that, shouldn't we, Jeffers?'

'We should. But, seeing as he's bound to be.. vocal, he needs something to do with his mouth. Can't wake up the neighbors, can we?'

Jeff stood inches from Dean, his hard dick begging to be taken. A smooth, milky white length with the tip slightly red, Dean's hand snaked around the base as his lips slipped over the head - Jeff moaning softly as his muscles relaxed.

Dean shivered when an icy coolness grazed his hole, Matt's pointer and middle fingers slowly penetrating him with lubricant. Not many men bothered to use lube with Dean nowadays, most just used precum but he pushed his hips back nonetheless, the digits burying into him knuckle deep.

'God.. fucking tight.'

Twisting his wrist, Matt worked his fingers inside Dean, stretching and loosening him as Jeff's hand worked it's way to the back of Dean's head, encouraging him to orally accept more of him.

His tongue lapped at the slit of Jeff's manhood before sliding his mouth down on the length of his dick until his mouth reached his hand at the base. Hollowing his cheeks, Dean worked over the sensitive cluster of nerves in various spots as Jeff rolled his hips slowly to gently face fuck the man being shared.

Dean whined when Matt's fingers withdrew from him, the feeling of emptiness almost unbearable after being played with and worked up. His flesh stung when Matt's firm hand came down across his ass cheek, a yelp escaping him sending vibrations down Jeff's dick while his neglected member throbbed in pleasure from the pain.

'Mm.. better be ready.'

Matt's hands gripped Dean by the hips and positioned him just right as his right hand vanished, allowing him to position his hard, semi-thick dick at the hole that quivered at mere touch. With a groan, the swollen tip of Matt's dick pushed into the hole as both heat and tightness surrounded him, daring him not to release right on the spot.

Finding the pace unbearable, Matt bucked his hips forward with force, burying his entire length into Dean, his balls slapping against plump ass cheeks. Dean groaned and whimpered around Jeff's member, his hand no longer around the base of the shaft. Instead, his hands fisted the bed sheets as his body was taken for everything that it could offer the two.

'Fuck.. his mouth, so good.'

As Matt began to pull out, Jeff pushed forward and the two set the tone of the threesome as one thrusted in as the other received Dean being impaled on his dick. Dean's body was smacked into over and over, his holes abused and balls slapping against him with force as the thrust slowly but surely picked up.

Matt panted as Jeff moaned, his dick claiming Dean's ass with need - the only dominant one of the three. Jeff rolled his hips with his entire length buried inside the warm, cavern of Dean.. the tip tickled the roof of his mouth.

'I'm.. I'm close. Shit, already.'

'We got all night Jeff, don't worry.. I'm gonna bust soon too.'

Dean's throat grew sore, Jeff using his mouth for all that he could while Matt continued slamming his crotch against Dean's backside. His neglected dick hung hard and leaking, smearing the bedsheets under him as the two thrusted into his body with all they could muster.

Moans rolled down the length of Jeff's dick as Dean found the cluster of nerves inside him stabbed by the tip of Matt's dick. The younger Hardy rocked on his feet as that fire began to burn in his loins, his control starting to fade as he pumped in and out of Dean's mouth, abusing the swollen lips.

The sound of Matt's body smacking against Dean's ass echoed in the room, a slightly squishy sound when his length entered in and out of the hole that belonged to him. He swelled slightly, Matt's blunt fingernails beginning to slightly dig into skin as Dean's body accepted the abuse.

'I.. I.. oh god.'

Jeff reached his climax and the first shot of semen spilling from him, right to the back of Dean's throat. Ripple after ripple of spunk was unloaded into the cavern that offered him somewhere velvety to use. His muscles spasmed as he began to ride out the wave of his orgasm, balls tightening and relaxing with each pump.

Matt's orgasm followed within seconds, seeing Jeff's face as he loaded brought him over the edge and warmth filled Dean's ass when the hard gush sprayed the inside of his ass pretty deep. Slowly pumping, Matt fucked Dean until every drop of his balls had been released into him - his body going limp as he leaned forward.

Reaching under Dean, Matt took his neglected member in hand and gently teased him, careful not to push him over the edge.

'You've got a long night ahead of you.. wonder how many times you'll say our names.'

'Hey Matt, I wonder which of us can make him cum first.'

'That sounds like a challenge.. guess we'll see just what he's made of.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Owens/Sheamus/Reigns


	51. Deals Are Deals (Reigns, Owens, Sheamus)

'Don't you just love winning a bet?'

'Aye, especially when we get this as our prize.'

Sheamus beamed, swatting Dean's cheek. Dean had found himself teaming with Roman against Sheamus and Kevin Owens - in what should of been an easy win had backfired after they agreed to make things.. interesting to say the least.

The agreement was, should they win - Roman had to watch Sheamus and Kevin take turns with Dean. If they lost, they'd given head. The match had ended before Dean could realize that he'd been taken advantage of. Now here everyone was, Roman handcuffed to the lockers as Dean was on his knees, nude.

'I'd say, how should we start but I think Dean knows best.. he lost the bet and now, he owes us. Time to show us what kind of man he is.'

Kevin fisted Dean's head, yanking him up onto his feet and dragging him towards the wall opposite of the lockers that Roman was handcuffed too. Pushing his face into the brick, Dean's chest was pressed up against it while Kevin's hand grabbed him by the hip, sticking his ass out. As his hair was released, Kevin groaned as fingers teased his hole.

'Hope Dean's able to handle three men in the same night, Roman. Or you might not get a turn.'

Both men laughed at Roman, they couldn't help but brag. As of late, Dean had been rather lowkey about who he slept with.. outside of Roman, there wasn't anyone. Kevin and Sheamus were about to change that.

Kevin's thick fingers slipped into Dean's ass roughly, gasping in discomfort as Sheamus stripped out of his shirt - his pale white skin glistening under the locker room lights. Pushing his digits in further, Kevin buried them knuckle deep into Dean before twisting them and pulling out.. stabbing them right back in unexpectedly.

'Ah.. mm..

Dean moaned as the fingers grazed at his prostate when they thrusted back into him with force. He pushed back against Kevin's fingers - his body was sensitive to pleasure and Kevin knew what buttons to strike. Dean's eyes fluttered close as he was stretched and loosened. His mind pictured being fucked by the three men with him, one by one, by the end of the night.. all of them will have been inside him even if his body wasn't right the next day.

As Kevin withdrew his fingers, Sheamus took his place and turned Dean around, a hand against his chest pinning him against the wall. Dean felt his breathe hitch as he glanced down, finding Sheamus' firm, thick dick standing hard and proud. While Kevin claimed him, Sheamus was warming up and ready to take things. The Irishman wore just his boots, trunks thrown into the pile of clothes that had collected.

'Roman should let his pet off the leash more often. Fella's excited and hard just by lookin' at what I have to offer.'

Roman swallowed the lump in his throat, his arousal straining against his pants while Dean hung hardened. Sheamus's hands ran down Dean's sides, down to his hips where they slid behind and grabbed hold of his ass. Squeezing, he lifted and Dean threw one leg over the broad, white shoulder of Sheamus while the other leg wrapped around the thick Irishman's waist. As the thick red top of Sheamus' dick poked at Dean's hole, he was slid down onto it - groaning as his ass was stretched.

Kevin stood before Roman, undoing the belt the Samoan wore with one hand. Once undone, he leaned into Roman's ear, encouraging him to watch Dean get entered by Sheamus, sliding his hand downward. Inside Roman's pants, Kevin wrapped his hand around the hard erection that begged for freedom.. stroking it with his fingertips.

'F.. fuck.'

Roman groaned, Kevin's touch strong enough to send pleasure down his shaft but not enough to get him off as Dean's body contorted to Sheamus' mass, leg stuck in the air as balls slapped against his ass gently. Sheamus stopped once he filled Dean, collecting his wits, he controlled the smaller man now - he could fuck him until there was nothing left if he wanted.

As one hand held Dean by the hip, Sheamus' free hand held onto Dean's thigh, helping keep the leg thrown over his shoulder in place as he withdrew his length - thrusting right back in sharply.

The pace was far from gentle once they settled into one, Sheamus slammed hard and deep into Dean, almost primal as Dean moaned in pleasure - Sheamus wasn't his type by any means but his body reacted to the strikes at his insides all the same. His dick pressed against his stomach as the Irishman panted and grunted in his face.

'God Roman.. why are you so hard. Are you into watching Dean with other men?'

Kevin twisted his hand around Roman's dick, the Samoan thrusting into the hand as his nerves sat on fire - it wouldn't be long at this rate before he released, he grunted in frustration.

'Ah.. fella.. can't hold out much longer.'

Sheamus' breathe was beginning to hitch, his thrust rough, needy - his body slapped against Dean. Dean's dick leaked precum, smearing it across his stomach while his hands hooked around Sheamus' head.

A grunted howl escaped Sheamus as climax hit him, semen gushing from the slit of his dick and deep into Dean, who moaned in satisfaction as the warmth began to fill him on the inside. The thrust continued, Sheamus milking every second of the high, claiming Dean's ass until there was nothing left to spill into him. Sweat rolled down both men as the Irishman slowly came down from orgasm, his muscles almost useless as he pulled out of the smaller man, dropping him back onto his feet.

A hand slid through Dean's hair and he was dragged towards Roman, and forced onto his knees before the Samoan. As Sheamus lowered the zipper, Kevin pulled Roman's swollen, hard shaft out and Dean found his face pushed forward.

'Take him.'

With no hesitation, Dean wrapped his lips around the thick head of Roman, lapping at the precum forming at his slit. The Samoan lulled his head back, the wet, warm cavern a familiar comfort. It wouldn't take him long to get off, Kevin's handjob had his nerves on fire but he fought off release for as long as he could.

'Damn, Shea.. must of been some nut you busted, he's leaking.'

Kevin cooed, walking behind Dean. A few drops of Sheamus' spunk dripped from him and Kevin grabbed the hem of his gear, pushing them down and past his package. His member stood hard, yet thicker than the other two men Dean had pleasures so far. He took himself in hand, stroking slow as Dean took more of Roman into his mouth.

Sliding his tongue up the underside of his dick, Dean felt Roman throb inside his mouth - his orgasm near and he bobbed his head faster. Roman always had control of the pace, it wasn't right that he had lost that and the least that Dean could do is take care of him.

Taking Roman's balls in hand, he rolled them back and forth as Kevin parted his ass cheeks and pushed into him unexpectedly - his ass burning as he was stretched more than Sheamus had already done. A grunted moan escaped Dean, vibrating down Roman's shaft and pushed him over the edge.

A primal grunt left Roman's throat as Sheamus held Dean's head in place, forcing him to accept Roman's cum. Thick ropes of semen spilled from Roman and flooded Dean's mouth - he could feel the gushes of spunk blast against the back of his throat and against his cheeks. Roman bucked his hips and Dean took the abuse as he attempted to swallow.. afraid of choking on the heavy load.

'Fuck.. still tight.'

Kevin groaned, his hands claiming Dean's hips with power as he buried himself balls deep into him. Dean coughed as Sheamus pulled him off Roman's shaft, he had managed to accept the Samoan's load though a few drops rolled down his chin. Kevin didn't bother letting Dean adjust, he pulled out until just the tip remained, then thrusted back in - the semen already inside his body acting as lubricant.

Grunts filled the room, Kevin thrusting hard into Dean - a thick, sticky sound filled the room as Sheamus' semen coated Kevin's dick. Pushing Dean forward, he found himself on all fours as his ass was claimed for the second time, moaning as his leg was lifted up to grant Kevin better access.

His ass burned, stretched and taken beyond it's limited but Dean knew that he had no power - Kevin owned him.

'Shit, God you feel good.'

Moving his hand from Dean's hip, Kevin holds onto Dean's shoulder with one hand, his other hand holding the leg up. The pace was frantic, they rocked back and forth as Dean was pulled back against him with every push forward. Over and over, he slammed deep into Dean and without warning, began to spill semen into the plump, abused ass of the smallest man in the room.

Thrust softened but Kevin grunted with each gush, unloading weeks of tension. Grinding his hips against Dean's ass, Owens slowed from his high, withdrawing. A small line of semen trailed from the tip of his dick, breaking off when he began to stand. Panting, Dean remained on all fours at Roman's feet, as the two men who used him stood over him, looming.

'Thanks for that boys, we should do this again sometime.'

'Fellas, there ain't any better stress relief than that.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Jericho


	52. Joy Ride (Jericho)

**NOTE** \- Still accepting votes for the next story, right now Tyler Breeze has the most. Make sure to vote on who should star in the next story, I'd love for that one to take off like Chronicles has.

Requested by: Y2J

* * *

Dean stuffed his clothes into his locker - his shirt ripped and button on his jeans popped off after he found himself bent over, being plowed by Cesaro. His ass ached, nothing gentle about the sex he had just had not that long ago and his body in need of the shower more than ever.. his muscles feeling tight while his dick felt rock hard.

Cesaro spilled deep into Dean's ass but denied him release and Dean planned to help himself under the warm water. Stripping out of his briefs, he admired the traces of spunk that leaked out of him into the briefs before shoving them into his locker and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Heading for the showers, he stopped as his eyes flicked towards the bench that was claimed by Chris Jericho. With his back propped up against the wall, Jericho's legs laid stretched out on the bench, one foot crossed over the other. Dean admired the older man's bare chest, licking his lips as his eyes caught Jericho's pants unbuttoned - no signs of underwear.

Dean looked around the room, confirming there was nobody in the room before he approached.. his dick straining against his towel as his body took over his thought process. Even though Jericho was sleeping, Dean couldn't help himself.. despite the ways things could go bad, he had to push his luck like always.

Dropping to his knees, Dean slowly dipped his hand into Jericho's open pants, wrapping his hand around the flaccid shaft of the Canadian's manhood. Palming it, he pulled the shaft out of the confines of pants and began to stroke him - his free hand groping at his own manhood that begged for attention.

Jericho's body relaxed under Dean's touch as his dick grew harder as sensitive nerves got stroked by warm, slightly calloused hands. Dean knew how to give good handjobs, he spent most of his teenage years giving them to people.. it's become one of his best skills and he worked his magic over Jericho, expertly.

Reaching full mass, Dean licked his lips as his hand slid down the length of Jericho and then back up, the slight curve of his manhood adding the right amount of smooth friction. As precum leaked from Dean, smearing against his towel - his need for more took over and he stood up to his feet, undoing the towel. Dropping it, he straddled Jericho's lap, careful not wake him up.

Hovering over Jericho's dick, Dean held the length as he lined the tip up with his abused hole - sucking in his breath before lowering himself. He groaned in pleasure, trying to keep his moans down - his body accepting every inch of Jericho's length, firm balls rubbing against his ass cheeks.

Placing his hands on the Canadian's shoulders, once he was comfortable.. he pushed himself up until just the head remained inside him and then back down, starting off slow. It wouldn't be long for Dean unloaded, his body couldn't hold off much more but this was dangerous territory. Jericho had dislike for him, and here he was - riding him without permission.

Cesaro's semen slicked Jericho's length, adding it's own lubricant as Dean rocked his hips, the tip of the Canadian's dick rubbing against his prostate. Dean's eyes rolled in pleasure, his dick leaking - dripping down on Jericho's exposed stomach.

Over and over, Dean worked himself around Jericho's dick, hitting all those spots deep inside of him that made him ache in need. Without thinking, fingers began to dig into shoulder, his mind lost focus as Jericho groaned in pain, slowly adjusting to his surroundings.

Pleasure filled him, as Dean slid down on his length, and Jericho's hands slid up Dean's legs - grabbing hold of his hips.

'Jer.. Jericho. I.. I..'

Dean stopped, halfway down on Jericho's length as his realized the older man had woken up. There was no explaining himself - he was naked and his ass was filled with Jericho's manhood.. but what was he suppose to do?

'Did I tell you to stop?'

'Wh.. what?'

'If you're going to be a thorn in my side, then come ride my dick like my personal fuck.. you're going to ride my dick until I bust my nut. You won't blue ball me, Ambrose.'

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dean found his hips pushed down and Jericho's dick stabbing at his prostate. A loud moan escaped his lips, his hands sliding from the blonde's shoulders where fingers interlocked and wrapped behind Jericho's neck, allowing greater control.

A deep groan, Jericho's hands slid from Dean's hips to the thick ass cheeks that accepted his manhood, spreading the cheeks as Dean impaled himself straight down. Jericho leaned in, his teeth biting down roughly on hardened nipple as Dean whimpered from the gush of pain sent through his body.

'D.. don't. So.. so close.'

Dean begged, precum rolled down his length.. his manhood throbbed, right on the edge of release and pain got him off. Jericho knew that, he refused to touch Dean.. release would come on his terms.

'Who's in control?'

'Y.. you.'

'Then unless you're moaning - keep it shut, little bitch.'

Sucking in his bottom lip, Dean chewed on the flesh as he rolled his hips. Jericho tugged at the nipple before letting the nub with teeth marks go, his balls rubbing against ass that overflowed in his hands. Jericho had to admit that very few had the type of ass that Dean did, plump.. juicy.. his hole smaller than most men he'd been with that made him tighter than most.

An enternity passed, as that fire burned painfully in Dean's loins.. his interlocked hands around Jericho's neck clung for some type of comfort as he worked his hips every possible way he could to reach that peak that teased him.

'Cl.. close. So close.'

His words came out whiny, he knew Jericho was close to reaching his climax and once that happened, he'd be denied yet again. Jericho's hands pulled Dean's ass cheeks even further apart as he leaned back in, biting down on the nipple that had been left untouched.. until now. As his teeth pinched the nub, he tugged hard on the flesh and sent Dean over the edge.

A hard, gutted cry spilled from Dean as semen ripped from the slit of his shaft, his balls tightening as string after string of white spunk splashed against his and Jericho's body. His hips continued to roll, milking his orgasm as his body spasmed, ass tightening incredibly around Jericho's manhood..

'Ah, shit Ambrose.'

Jericho lulled his head back as his body gave into the warm, tight heat that surrounded him.. spilling his semen hard and deep into Dean's ass. A warmth filled Dean as Jericho unloaded into him, groaning as his walls became coated.. his body going limp as the every drop was released into him.

Falling forward, Dean collapsed on top of Jericho, panting. His muscles weak, his head laid limp on Jericho's shoulder.. every part of Dean's body feeling satisfied. Pushing him away, as Dean fell onto the ground, Jericho stood and tucked his manhood back into his pants.

'I appreciate the good time.. but you tell NOBODY, got it?'

As Dean nodded, Jericho glanced at his stomach - a look of disgust as he wiped off Dean's cum with the towel that was once worn.. throwing down onto the man that he used and left filled with spunk.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Ziggler/Rollins


	53. Bottom's Away (Ziggler, Rollins)

Requested by: Guest

* * *

'Oft.. fuck this mattress feels good.'

Seth Rollins grunted as he fell onto the mattress, his lean, hairy torso'd nude body stretched out. Hours into his return from injury, he already had Dolph Ziggler and Dean Ambrose.. wrapped around his finger.

Ambrose dipped onto the bed, leaning forward between Seth's legs as his bare ass rose high into the air. Ziggler on the otherhand, slid his body hugging briefs off his feet and onto the bed by the Seth's head. The Architect's hands roamed his body, fingers rubbing over chest hair as his eyes took in the faint blonde's tight form.

'Mm, come on. Bring that ass to daddy, Dolph.'

Dolph nodded and he straddled Seth's face, reverse cowgirl positioned as arms wrapped around his thighs and rough, semi-calloused hands parted his cheeks, exposing his hole. The sudden gush of air forced the Show Off to shiver but he watched intently as Dean took Seth's semi-flaccid shaft in hand, stroking it.

A roughness grazed at Dolph, Seth's tongue lapping at his hole, testing how tight and sensitive it was as Dean wrapped his lips around the head of his old friend and lover's dick, continuing to work the length as he grew to full mass.

'Ah.. fuck.. Dean.'

Seth groaned, swallowing the hard lump in his throat as Dean swirled his tongue around the slit, nerves around the head twitching from contact. The frustration between the three was high, none of them have had much sexual contact with people in weeks.. they needed an outlet and this was that.

All three typically bottomed, an outlet for most coworkers but with Seth's return.. something had changed. A dominance had come with him, both Dean and Dolph wanted him. Even if that meant at the same time.

Dolph's hands roamed Seth's chest, partly for support as a long, warm tongue penetrated his hole unexpectedly.. and partly to help make the blowjob even better. His fingers made way to Seth's nipples as Dean took an inch of shaft past the mushroom head into his mouth, and he teased the nubs until they hardened.

Dean's mind centered on working over Seth's manhood, hollowing his cheeks occasionally to add tension. His free right hand slid between his legs, ignoring his own manhood and stopped at his ass. Dean slid his middle and pointer fingers between his cheeks, rubbing at his entrance as Dolph twisted Seth's hardened nipples - causing his hips to buck.

Choking, just briefly, Dean refused to pull off Seth's shaft, breathing through his nose as Dolph began to slowly grind his ass against Seth's face, throwing his head back as his hole was flicked at by the tongue that claimed him. Dolph's fingers continued to play with the nipples under his touch, and his moans began to fill the air, his manhood erected upright.

Deepthroating Seth's whole length, Dean worked his tongue over every inch, lathering it up as the fingers that teased his hole, finally breached. He gasped, sending vibrations down the length in his mouth, as he slowly buried the digits knuckle deep into himself. He closed his eyes while his head bobbed, soaking in the feel of his ass and mouth both being filled.

Dolph squirmed, Seth's hunger amping up and facial hair rubbed almost painfully between the plump ass cheeks that were spread apart. The Show Off couldn't move, Seth held him down right as his face was ridden, and his body was played with by the two bottoms.

'Seth.. Seth.. fuck, ah..'

Pulling his mouth off of Seth's length, Dean took it back in hand, pumping him slowly as he fingered his ass - watching Dolph continue to roll his hips, Seth's face buried beneath the fatty orbs of ass.

Collecting precum with his thumb, Dean withdrew his fingers and crawled up Seth until he was straddled over him. Pressing his thumb against Dolph's mouth, he pressed the digit past lips as he reached behind him, grabbing Seth's manhood. He lined the wet, mushroom head between his crack and at his hole, biting his bottom lip as he slowly pushed himself down onto it.

'Ah.. tight.. stretch me.'

In one, swift plop, Dean took every inch of Seth into his ass, tensing as he adjusted to the feeling of being taken after weeks of nothing. His thumb withdrew from Dolph's mouth as the back of his head was grabbed by the Show Off and he was pulled in, lips locking. Dean submitted, parting his mouth as Dolph slipped his tongue inside.

The kiss was broken as Dolph arched, an unexpected wave of pleasure slamming into him as Seth's tongue stroked a sensitive spot. He pushed his ass further into Seth's face, facial hair rubbing against him as he felt that tongue enter and exit him, over and over.

Lifting his hips, Dean began to ride Seth. An inch of Seth remained inside him as he slid back down, his left hand placed middle of the Architect's stomach for balance as the pace picked up the more his muscles relaxed and gave for deeper penetration. Leaning forward, his right hand wrapped around Dolph's hard, slightly swollen shaft, stroking him in unison of riding him. As his ass swallowed Seth's length, Dean swiped his thumb at the precum leaking from Dolph, using it as lubrication - the Show Off moaning loud with need.

'Mm.. Seth.. Dean. Mm.. so good.'

The smell of sex grew intense, sweat dropped off both Dean and Dolph as they slowly neared climaxing. Dean's neglected manhood rested and rubbed against his stomach with each stab from Seth's dick, the tip brushing his prostate more often than not. Dolph's body was overwhelmed with pleasure, the rimjob and handjob attacking his nerves from both sides. His hands returned to playing with Seth's nipples, pinching and twisting them as his hips rocked into Dean's hand, then back against the face that had him quivering.

'Fuck.. fuck.. I'm close..'

'Ah.. Seth..'

The two bottoms whimpered, Dolph announcing how close his release was and Dean groaning as Seth thrusted into him after he raised his hips. Seth freed one of his hands that held Dolph and took Dean's hip into hand, pushing him back down onto his shaft once he laid back down onto the mattress.

Minutes passed, tension brewed as all three fought to hold on as long as they could. The sex was intense, all three throbbed as Dean rode Seth's dick frantic.. needing to reach climax before the Architect did. Seth had no intention to get them off, he never brought Dean to release unless he came undone first. And Dolph leaked heavy, his tip reddened as precum dribbled downward.

'S.. Seth, D.. Dean. I'm.. I'm..'

Dolph's orgasm came crashing as his body tensed and semen ripped from his shaft, two strong gushes splashed against Dean's hand and Seth's hairy stomach followed by multiple gushes, not as strong but made him see stars behind his eyes regardless. He pinched Seth's nipples without meaning too, as he spasmed, roughly tugging on them.

As Dolph's ass clenched tightly around Seth's tongue, the pain sent through his nipples turned into pleasure as Dean's ass tightened around his manhood, feeling more warmth coat his torso. A hard jab at his prostate sent Dean over the edge and spunk spilled between his abdomen and Seth.. mixing his fluid with Dolph's.

The semen that landed on Dean's abdomen rolled down into his pubic hair, and he moaned softly as Seth unloaded into him, thrusting hard against the plump ass that was going to milk him. Seth's toes curled as he pumped his load deep into the warm cavern surrounding him, his thigh shaking as his balls remained tight.

His climax finishing, and the waves of ecstasy slowly fading away, Seth fell limp as Dolph's ass hung inches from his face - Dean falling forward, his forehead pressed against Dolph's chest. All three panted heavy as the after effects of sex hit them and the two bottoms recovered enough to roll off Seth, plopping onto the mattress.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Seth glanced between the two bottoms that laid against each other.

'Positions are switching for round two, I've got to give you both equal treatment.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Sheamus


	54. Irish Creme (Sheamus)

Requested by: WhiteWolff2

* * *

With an 'oomf,' Dean was pushed against the cold door of the locker room, his shirt ripped from the match he just wrestled. Sweat clung to his body as Sheamus eyed him up, a hand rubbing over the broad, milky white chest of his in the process.

'Fella, you have to stop looking sexy. That body looks deadly.'

Dean rocked on the balls of his booted feet, his eyes glanced down the firm body of the Irishman, over stomach muscles that twitched and ventured down to the red trunks that showed bulge with what Dean knew was girth.

Sheamus and him had an.. off and on relationship, it was mostly sex but damn good sex. Most people didn't know him like Dean did, despite his cold attitude, he was an amazing man. Besides that, the chemistry between them.. it was intense. He didn't have control over when they hooked up, but never once had he complained.

'Don't just stand there, strip out of those clothes.'

'Wh.. right now?'

'Deano, a man has needs. Nobody satisfies my needs like you do.'

It was unorthodox, but Sheamus knew how to stroke Dean's ego and encourage him to do things. Heat rose in his face as he stripped out of the torn shirt, discarding the cloth. Sheamus stepped closer when Dean undid his belt and withdrew the strap, dropping it onto the floor.

Without warning, Sheamus grabbed him and spun him around, pressing his face square against the door. Dean hissed, the coldness being unbearable at first but his focus shifted when his ass was pressed up against. Something semi-hard rubbed against him as hands reached under him, undoing the button on his jeans.

'Have I told you just how sexy you look like this?'

'Mm.. not enough.'

Dean slipped out of his shoes to kick his jeans off his feet when Sheamus allowed them to drop. Dropping to his knees behind Dean, Sheamus ripped the briefs that protected the big, plump orbs of ass cheek straight in the middle, exposing both cheeks and ass crack.

Hands pawed at the door, Dean reaching for something to hold onto as Sheamus groaned, taking the ass cheeks in hand. He worked tenderly, massaging them while his mouth watered.. opting to spread them widely apart and pressing his face between them.

'What.. what are you do.. ooh.'

His question turned into a moan as Dean felt the rough, thick tongue of Sheamus slide over his hole. It quivered under the slightly of touches and Dean's head lulled back when the tongue slid into him, attacking nerves of pleasure in the process.

Sheamus groaned deep into Dean's ass, his beard rubbing against the inside of the cheeks that caressed his face. His hands slid over the lumps of meat and toward the hip area, holding him firmly in place. Dean reached behind him, holding the back of Sheamus' head, pushing him further down.. begging for more without speaking a words.

'Mm, fuck.. mm, my ass.'

Minutes felt like an eternity, Sheamus hungrily claimed Dean's ass with his mouth for everything that he could manage. Dean lifted onto tiptoes as his straining erection pressed against the part of his briefs that remained whole.

Sheamus pried his mouth off and away from Dean's ass, wiping at his mouth, wiping off extra saliva that clung to his lips. On his feet, Sheamus grabbed him by the hip and pulled his ass out, repositioning Dean more to his liking. Over his shoulder, Dean snuck looks back at Sheamus, who had slid the thumbs on his hands into the waistband of his wrestling trunks.

The briefs that restricted Sheamus slid down by his ankles before off his feet, as Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. Just over six inches with girth that could ruin anyone if Sheamus wanted too. In the past, Dean had trouble wrapping his hands all the way around the base of Sheamus after and it hurt to take the length the first couple of minutes when they fucked.

'Aye, you missed this as much as he's missing you.'

Sheamus took himself in hand as he cooed. He stroked the base, running fingers gently up the underside of his length. The thick mushroom head was redder than the creamy white length, thick, dominant veins popping all throughout his dick.

'Are you ready, little Deano?'

Dean's back arched as Sheamus whispered in his ear, his firm chest pressed against the smaller, not as toned back of Dean. His dick lined up perfectly with plump, juicy ass puffed before for him, the hole his mouth worshipped twitching uncontrollably.

With a nod, the mushroom head penetrated Dean's hole and his body began to tense. Saliva surrounding the hole from the rimjob helped to an extent, but Dean's walls stretched around the dick. Inch by inch, Sheamus slowly slid himself into the smaller man.

Sheamus placed his forehead between Dean's shoulder blades, resisting the urge to blow his load as his balls came to rest against ass cheek. His dick throbbed in need, he wouldn't last too long.. nearly two weeks without sex was killing him. Breathing deep, Dean did his best to relax, easing the discomfort of Sheamus inside him.

'Fuck.. you're so big.'

'Only you can do this to my dick.'

Seconds turned into minutes before both settled into placed, Dean's body relaxing around Sheamus' manhood. Pulling his hips forward, Dean pushed his ass back on the Irishman's dick. Sheamus took the hint, meeting with a hard thrust, a slutty moan slipping from Dean's mouth as his body rocked.

Hands owned Dean's hips as the pace became frantic early. Sheamus' crotch slammed against Dean's backside with force, impaling the smaller man into early submission. Hands turned white as they pressed hard against the door, looking for better support but finding none. Sheamus panted hard and heavy into the ear of Dean, nipping at his ear every so often - tugging on it.

Whimpers escaped between moans, Dean's neglected dick rubbed against his briefs. His dick wanted stimulation but the material of his briefs stroked nerves that sent pleasure up his spine as his prostate was prodded over and over.

'Ugh, god. I'd fuck you all night.'

'Ah, ah.. harder.'

Dean's loins began to burn, the rough, aggressive pounding his body took building the tension in his groun. Sheamus' body grinded against his with each thrust, hard pink nipples pressing against his shoulder blades.

Sweat dropped off the two of them, skin slapping against skin under the warm lights of the room. Dean's ass grew sore, the pounding it endured was going to leave him limping.. those weeks without sex made him much more.. brutal in his need. Not many could stretch him like Sheamus could, he worried his ass wouldn't be as tight after this fuck.

'I'm.. I'm..'

Climax slammed into Dean, after his prostate was rammed into and stars danced behind his eyes.. his dick exploding inside of his briefs. His head lulled back and a cry of pleasure ripped from his throat was warmth splashed around his groin, gush after gush of semen. Feeling the warmth on his shaft, running down his balls, he fell forward, limp.

'Fucking hell..'

Sheamus' dick spasmed, gripped right by the muscles of Dean, and spunk spilled from the slit. Thrusting, he pushed past the restriction while he pumped his warmth deeper and deeper into the smaller man. Sheamus grunted in the ear of his lover, grinding his hips hard against the ass that gave him release.. unloading the rest of what his balls had to offer.

As his orgasm slowed, heavy breathes between both men filled the room as Sheamus' weight slumped against Dean's back, post orgasm bliss hitting both.. hands unwinding from Dean's hips.

'Mm, you free for dinner, Deano?'

'I.. I think so.'

'Good, I've got another nut ready for dessert.'

* * *

Next Chapter: Ambrose/Swagger/Cena/Cesaro


	55. 2017 Update!

**UPDATE;** Feb. 20th, 2017

Hey everyone! I don't know who still actively follows the story, as it's been sometime since I've announced the closure of it. But.. due to my recent.. increase in love for Ambrose again - I've decided to reopen the story!

So, same rules apply as they did before. Pick anyone you want to see get some ass from Dean and if you have any kinks or fetishes that you'd like included.. include them in the request. If you don't feel comfortable posting it publicly, my PM's are open and you'll be kept anonymous.

Happy requesting, Lunatic Kinks. ;)


	56. Obey & Submit (Reigns, Rollins)

Requested: ilzehs

* * *

'Look at you, slutty little bitch.'

Seth cooed as Dean sunk to his knees before him, licking at his lips while he did. Dean had a weakness for Seth and Roman both, but in bed.. it was the former that was the verbal dominant. Dean was his submissive, knowing he had to obey if he wanted to get off.

Looking up, Dean's eyes scanned the naked body of Seth going from his face down his hairy chest and stomach until he reached the shaved groin where Seth's erection stared him right in the face. Behind him, Dean could hear Roman settling in on the bed, ready to begin stroking his dick until it was his time to get a piece of the Lunatic Fringe.

Without a second thought, Dean grabbed Seth's manhood and placed his lips around the mushroom headed tip while his hand began to slowly work the base.. his free hand instinctly grabbing at Seth's balls, rolling them back and forth in his hand. Dean whined when a hand fisted his head, holding onto him tightly.

'Aw, that's right.. make daddy feel good.'

Seth lulled his head back as Roman took his thick, semi-hard length in hand, stroking slowly to build the pleasure. To see Dean before Seth, a hand in his hair, his head slowly bobbing.. Roman thought about all those times it was him getting the blowjob. How great Dean's mouth felt, and even better.. how great his ass felt.

Dean's hand started to work a little faster, working up and down the length of Seth's dick as his tongue swirled around the head, lapping at sensitive nerves that made the head twitch inside his mouth. He knew how to work both men.. even if he gave them whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted - he knew how to make them feel like men.

'Mm.. suck Seth's dick real good, Dean. Bet that mouth feels nice.'

'It does, wet and warm. I miss this.. aw, fuck. I hate him being away from us, Ro.'

'Our little slut has grown up, Seth. Wonder how many men he's made cum since he left us.. got some making up to do for all the others that he's been with.'

A groan rolled from Dean's mouth down the shaft of Seth, causing him to hitch his breathe and become greedy. The thrust began, Dean knowing to unwrap his hand as Seth slid all but an inch of his dick into the throat that gave him comfort. The same throat that he had used over and over from FCW and onward.. the same one he shared with Roman.

'That's our baby.. show daddy what you can do.'

The sound of Dean slightly gagging on Seth's dick filled the room as the thrusting grew rougher, the dominant man's balls slapping against his chin, the stubble of his facial hair adding a new level of friction. Seth knew he wouldn't last long at this rate.. Dean gave the best blowjobs out of anyone that either men had been with and when they needed or just wanted a quick release - they made him give them head.

'Ugh.. enough. I'm not ready to cum. Greedy to have me unload into you. Get on the bed, you owe Roman some attention.'

Dean nodded once, getting off the floor and climbing onto the bed.. allowing both Seth and Roman to watch his naked figure seductively approach the Samoan with a dick that Dean always expected to destroy him every time he took it inside of him.

Straddling Roman's midsection, Dean leaned forward and placed his mouth against the bigger man's, feeling a thick tongue slide into his mouth, exploring. A moan was swallowed by Roman from the kiss while Seth made his way onto the bed between Roman's legs, his hands grabbing at Dean's plump, untouched ass cheeks.

'I will never forget just how great you taste.. how much you quiver at the slightest of touches. Always ready for me to pump a load or two into you, you dirty little slut. Can't handle the feel of condoms.'

Seth mocked him.. one of things he would make Dean do when calling him 'daddy' while they fucked was have him plead to be cum into. It was satisfaction for both of them when Seth would get off. If Roman was involved with them, Dean would find himself begging him for the same thing.

Without notice, Roman's hands took hold of Dean, parting his ass cheeks while Seth pressed his face between them, going to work. Seth's tongue lapped at it and Dean moaned as the rough texture of the wet tip stroked at his pucker, feeling it quiver slightly under the feel.

Dean was stuck between the two men that would rock his world over and over by the end of the night and he started to hum in pleasure as Seth slid an inch of his tongue inside the hole that welcomed him. Roman's hands groped and massaged his ass cheeks while Dean moaned against his lips, knowing it was only the beginning of the real fun.

Seth's mouth attacked Dean's ass with hunger, almost primal as he pushed his face into the one thing that he loved the most. Roman's help gave Seth freedom to use his hands in other ways - stroking the thick Samoan's manhood in one hand while rubbing his in the process, warming them both up.

Hesitating, Seth pulled his face away with a gasp for air and leaned forward, grabbing Dean's hair to yank him up. No longer laying on top of Roman, Dean was now back to straddling the powerhouse of the trio, his ass lined up with the dick that always stretched him the most.

'That's right, sit on Roman's dick.. let daddy see that ass split on his dick. I got plans to join him, better make it worth daddy's nut inside you.'

Swallowing the lump in his throat from the verbal tease, Dean started to sit and found Roman's dick tip beginning to poke at his hole, opening it widely as he was entered. Seth jerked himself slow, excitement running through his veins with the need to claim what belonged to him.

Inch by almost unbearable inch, Dean accepted Roman's dick inside of him and felt balls press against his ass after accepting the last inch. He was stuffed tightly, feeling the head resting against his prostate as he used his knees to push himself up and then down.. riding Roman. The pace was slow, but slow never lasted long with them - Dean was the outlet for aggression and they used that outlet for everything they could.

In almost no time, Dean had his head lulled back, filling the room with moans while he rode Roman with all that he could muster for power and position. Seth's hand grabbed his hip, helping the angle of the thrust to stab him as deep as possible.. slamming into the cluster of nerves inside of him like a brick wall.

'Mm.. that's right, loosen up just a little more. Daddy wants in on the action.'

'Ugh, you asking me to pull out, Seth? It feels too fucking good.'

'Fuck pulling out, we both know he can handle both our dicks at the same time - his ass was made for multiple men. Wasn't it, Dean?'

'Y.. yes.'

'Yes? Yes, what?'

'Yes.. yes, daddy!'

Dean cried out in pleasure as a wave hit him, feeling his muscles twitch after having his insides stroked by Roman. His mind started to get foggy, focusing more on the high of sex than the words being said or the things being done to his body. Seth and Roman both knew that look and loved knowing how they could take him there.

Seth sat up on his knees, positioning himself behind Dean, using precum that oozed from the slit of his dick as lubricant. Still holding onto Dean's hip, Seth slid the firm head of his manhood up towards the hole already stuffed by Roman and slowly pushed into the little room it offered for him. A loud groan escaped the Lunatic Fringe, his ass on fire as Seth started burying his length into it too. He was into many of things but even two men at once caused him a little issue.

'Ah, fuck.. nice and tight.'

'Fuck, Seth. You think you got room in his ass with me?'

'Don't worry, he'll accept it. Daddy's always welcomed.'

He purred in Dean's ear, feeling his balls rub up against Roman's, both men filled to the hilt inside of the same person. Seth was the first one to slowly pull out, leaving half his length inside Dean before thrusting back in, causing all three to moan from the feel.

Dean's breathe hitched, his nipples played with and tweaked by Seth while Roman's warm hand took hold of his flaccid dick, attacking every important spot of his body with pleasure. Dean knew better to fight it, he knew exactly how it would end.. cumming all over Roman before being made to lick it off.

'Shit.. don't know how much longer I'm lasting, baby boy working all the right spots on this dick. Keep that body rocking.'

Roman threw his head back, digging it into the pillows.. his mouth parted open as he found that tension starting to coil in his loins. Dean's body bounced up and down with every thrust by both men.. their hands continuing to stimulate the various the rest of his body. Seth's chest was pressed against Dean's shoulders, hard nipples poking at his shoulder blades while his own nipples were twisted, dragging a loud moan.

Sweat rolled off all three men.. the sex lasting longer and longer while getting rougher the more they went. Dean found his dick hard and leaking, slapping against his stomach with every bounce. Roman's dick started to swell, an already tight space like Dean's ass growing even tighter.. suffocating Seth.

'I'm close.. mm.. let me cum.'

'Ro, did you hear baby boy say something?'

'I don't know, Seth. Could you repeat that?'

'I.. I need to cum.'

'Why don't you ask us properly? I didn't hear you direct the question to me.'

'Mm.. please.. daddy. So hard.. so full.'

Seth chuckled, as Roman placed his hands on Dean's thighs, digging the pad of his thumbs into the fleshy meat, trying to hold his composure. Both of the hands that toyed with his nipples disappeared and dropped down, taking Dean's manhood into hand. With the base of his dick in the right hand, Seth slid his left hand down toward the submissive's ignored balls, cupping them. As he stroked the length, he tugged down gently on the balls before pulling out and snapping his hips forward, deep into the ass dragging him to climax.

Dean felt the fire building, his body beginning to throb in places he didn't know could throb. His thighs twitched, his balls started to tighten.. Seth and Roman pounded away at his torn up ass. Pants filled the room to meet his gut pulled moans.

Climax rammed Dean harder than Roman and Seth did after his prostate was double teamed by the tips of both men's dicks. Semen roughly ripped from his slit and splashed onto Roman's chest. The next couple of gushes came out just as hard but not as far, splashing against the tan stomach of the Samoan. Every muscle in his body constricted, he jaw tensed and he spasmed uncontrollably while the waves continued to roll through him.

The tightness of the ass surrounding Seth and Roman became too much and Seth was pulled over the edge. Tension from the his head down to his toes spilled deep into Dean with every throb of his dick releasing warm, thick fluid. A groan filled Dean's ear before and after release before the limp weight of Seth leaned against his back.

Roman joined the two in the high of satisfaction, feeling Seth's dick explode against his pushed him over the edge and Dean cried out a little at the feeling of his ass filling with the fluid of Roman, mixing with Seth's. Withdrawing slow, Seth slid off the bed and staggered over to a chair in the corner of the room, dropping into it. His dick was softening but he grinned, noticing some of his and Roman's semen rested on the tip.

Collasping next to Roman on the bed, Dean moaned weakly when warmed slid down his ass cheek - spunk slipping out of his abused ass.

'I hope you're not tired.. daddy has some cleaning up for you to do. Got anything you want cleaned, Ro?'

'Oh yeah, there's something nice and thick that he can work his magic on. I don't think his throat has been used enough for my satisfaction.'

A smile formed on Seth's mouth and Dean knew that the night was going to be far from over.


	57. Payment (Cena, Styles)

Requested by: Everdark61

* * *

'That's right, spread those cheeks.'

AJ Styles grunted, standing over Dean. Dean had lost a bet, which he knew was stupid to take from the beginning but refused to admit he was wrong and now.. he was paying for it.

He did what AJ told him to do, using his hands to part open his ass cheeks and expose his hole that quivered slightly once the cool air hit it. A hand was run through Dean's hair by his traveling fuck buddy - John Cena before he was smacked across the face by the hard girth of John's dick.

Dean considered himself lucky to land any man that he wanted - even now, as he found himself about to be spitroasted by two of Smackdown's top stars.. his body yearned for it. Since his teenage years, he needed sex to survive and the older he gets, the stronger his need gets.

'Part those lips, Dean. Need to put that throat to some use, blow a load so deep, AJ's going to feel it inside your ass.'

AJ chuckled, slapping Dean hard across one of his ass cheeks, making him cry out. As he did, John slid the mushroom tip of his semi-flaccid dick into Dean's mouth and he willingly accepted it.. wrapping his lips tightly around it. John's hand held the length of his manhood until he could push it into the warm, velvet throat of his partner.

With his ass still spread, Dean's ass clenched at the feel of AJ's spit hitting his hole.. a finger beginning to push in to stretch him. Dean was grateful for the prep, AJ didn't have the longest of dicks - just under six inches but he had thickness that was more than impressive.

'Fuck, nice and tight. I knew you fucked around with him John but damn.. is this why you kept him all to yourself? He might break my dick off.'

'Don't worry, he won't break it off. He keeps it nice and tight, he likes feeling like a virgin being plowed.. don't you, Deano?'

'Mm..'

Dean mumbled around the now hardened dick inside his mouth, arching his back as AJ inserted a second finger into him. Pushing them in until his knuckles rested at the entrance, he curled his digits and started to scissor his fingers to loosen up the tight muscles that surrounded him. John's hand caressed the back of Dean's head, propping it up as he pushed a couple inches into the wet cavern of the mouth that tongue worshipped him.

Slowly, AJ withdrew his fingers and stroked the length of his dick enough to get him going before lining himself up with the hole that awaited him. Licking his lips, AJ bit down on his bottom lip while he pushed in, burying just an inch inside before grabbing hold of Dean's hips.

There was tension from Dean's body, the muscles in his ass and jaw trying to tense from the pain in his backside.. earning groans from both men being pleasured by him. They didn't move, not wanting to make things worse for Dean while he started to adjust, flicking his tongue across the slit of John's dick.. a signal to keep going.

'Someone's hungry.'

John grunted, as both he and AJ pushed more of themselves into Dean from both ends. A loud, feel good moan ripped from Dean's throat and vibrated down John's shaft from the intrusion, feeling his nipples harden almost instantly. Before he knew it, AJ was buried balls deep inside of him, blunt fingers dipping into his fleshy hips and all but half an inch of John was being swallowed.

Feeling full, Dean whined a little when AJ pulled out and pushed back in, bucking Dean forward. He gagged on John and John thrusted his hips forward, pushing Dean back while choking him. While the pace was slow going, they rocked the Lunatic Fringe back and forth, getting harder and rougher over time.

'Shit, look at that body. That ass bouncing, body rolling, drool running down his throat.. gagging on dick. You like men taking you, huh Dean? Choking on John's dick while I fuck this tight ass.'

'Use that mouth like you'll never my dick again, that's right, use that tongue.'

Dean was lost in the moment, AJ pumping his hips hard into him while John forced him to swallow around his length. His world was being rocked and given his plumper size.. he was made for the rougher treatment they took him for. Dean's hand began to sink under him, working it's way down to his hanging shaft that both men ignored and teased himself.. ghosting his fingers over it.

'Playing with yourself? Go ahead Dean, jerk your dick.' AJ spanked Dean's ass roughly. 'Going to cum into this ass like I own it because it's mine tonight.'

'Dean's out of this world, isn't he? All this drool in his mouth for the taste of dick.. swallowing every drop of precum.'

'Out of this world, what an underestimate. When I'm done with this ass, the only dick he's begging for is mine. Make him my personal whore.'

AJ thrusted wildly, his balls starting to tighten. Dean knew by the throbbing of the dick inside him that it wouldn't be much longer before his gut was covered by warm, white semen and his tongue traced the length of one of John's veins in his dick, feeling a small squirt of precum hit the back of his throat.

Dean's hand twisted around his dick, his free hand holding onto John's ass for extra leverage while he continued to deepthroat him. Breathing through his nose, all he could smell was the scent of John's musk mixed with sex. The room reeked of sex, and skin slapping against skin while grunts escaped both men that stuffed Dean full.

The pleasured groans that escaped AJ, who removed his left hand from Dean's hip to run it through his hair, pulling it away from his sweaty forehead was the only signal that his climax was hitting. A warm, thick glob of semen shot hard out of AJ's piss slit, deep into the ass of Dean's while multiple shots followed. AJ's body tensed while he unloaded his heavy load into the one person that he given him release in some time.

Warmth spread throughout Dean's body from AJ's spunk, and it was enough to send him over the edge. Twisting his hand at the base of his dick, Dean found his orgasm give him no warning. Waves crashed into his groin and his release splashed against the bedsheets while a couple drops hit his stomach.

'Ah, ah.. better swallow it all.'

John thrusted deep into Dean's throat, using it for what he could. The constricting of throat walls added unbearable pressure and sent John spirling over the edge. Buried balls deep into Dean's mouth, his eyes screwed shut and threw his head halfway back, mouth parted while his climax pumped into the welcoming cavern.

Dean swallowed the best he could, starting to feel himself choke from too much inside his mouth and it only made John's last couple of burst even harder.. feeling the dick on top of his tongue twitch once it finished exploding. A couple deep swallows followed and Dean was fairly sure he had taken the entire load. His tongue lapped at the sensitive, slowly softening head to clean off anything that remained before it started to pull out.

Emptiness started to leave him, AJ pulling out at roughly the same time and the warmth inside of his body was cooling.. semen coating the walls of both his throat and his ass.

'We, uh, we should do this again sometime.'

'Anytime you want some AJ, come find me. Dean won't be turning you down, will you?'

John stroked Dean's head as Dean shook his head in response. His throat ached but every second was worth it and if he had his way.. the next time his throat ached, it would be because of AJ.


	58. Love Pump (Wyatt)

Requested by: Debwood-1999

* * *

Dean groaned in need, pushing his hips outward while Bray Wyatt's skilled hands worked on his pants. In no time, Dean found his belt yanked off with force and the button of his jeans were undone, the denim material being dropped. Kicking the jeans off his feet, Dean was glad to be free of his confines - glad he went without underwear after getting all worked up in his match against Bray. To most, Bray was bigger and.. not the greatest looker but Dean wasn't most people.

Grabbing the bottom of his tank top, Dean stripped it off over his head - tossing it onto the ground as Bray eyed his naked body, licking the pad of his thumb in the process. Even though they had fucked more than a few times, Bray always found Dean's plump body exciting.. his ass was practically made for rougher treatment.

'My.. my. I forgot just how much I missed you, Deano babe. We never celebrated my title win, did we?'

'No, I don't think we did, Bray.'

'Then, since you're already naked.. why don't you turn around and assume the position against the wall, yeah? I'm feeling kind of hungry.'

A lump formed in Dean's throat but he did what he was asked and turned, putting the palm of his hands against the wall, his back to Bray. He clenched his jaw, knowing that right about now.. Bray was dropping to his knees to get up close and personal with Dean's ass. Bray believed in worship and when they got together, it was Dean usually calling out names when the thick tongue of the WWE Champion went to work on his backside.

In his mind, Bray's tongue was one of WWE's best kept secrets.. and he got to be the one who benefitted from it.

'Mm.. just like I last remember.'

Bray's hands slid up the back of Dean's legs until they reached his ass, holding the fatty orbs that made up his cheeks in his hands. He squeezed, rubbed and massaged them - doing anything he downright pleased to them - before parting them just enough to expose Dean's slightly hairy hole. The blonde, hard to see hairs stood straight up and Bray wasted no time in pushing his face in, lapping his tongue at the entrance.

Upon reflex, Dean's ass puckered.. the sensation sending a chill up his spine at the same time. Bray's tongue lapped again, this time going a little slower and the puckering didn't last. By the third lick, it quivered and Bray knew that it belonged to him, sliding the tip of his tongue into the hole enough to feel the muscles try to resist him from pushing in any further.

'Ah, Bray. Fuck, don't tease me.'

Sticking his ass out a little, Dean pleaded with Bray, the rest of his body more than ready to be quivering while his ass was loosened up. His pleads didn't go unanswered as Bray's tongue slid in a little when the muscles started to relax and rolled his tongue to stroke the nerves at the base of Dean's hole. A soft cry escaped the Lunatic Fringe, not expecting the action but it was taken as encouragement for more which is exactly what he received.

Within minutes, Dean's legs grew weak, almost shaky. Bray's tongue rolled, wiggled and darted at anything it could reach. His tongue was long and skilled enough to almost reach Dean's prostate, knowing how to angle it just right and that made his eyes widen from the depth his insides were stroked.

A little drool dribbled down from Bray's mouth, growing more aggressive in how much he consumed the ass willingly give to him. His erection was painfully pressed against his pants but he had an issue prying his mouth away enough to handle it.

'Fuck.. fuck..'

Dean leaned on his tiptoes, his dick leaking precum onto the floor between his feet. He sucked on his bottom lip as his hands began to turn white from pressing against the wall incredibly hard. At the rate Bray was going, Dean was going to climax and spray the wall with his spunk before he was fucked.

With hesitation, Bray withdrew his tongue and wiped at his mouth, his eyes staring at the hole that gaped a little. He rose to his feet quick, hands working on the buckle of his pants.. smart enough to know not to let the chance get away. As his pants loosened, Bray unzipped them under his dick sprang free - wrapping his hand around it to warm it up for pentration.

Dean didn't have to look over his shoulder to see what Bray was packing, he already knew. Roughly five inches, but one of the thickest men on roster.. Dean would be completely stuffed, and that was just the way both men liked him to be. The idea of not being able to walk right after a fuck, it was a thrill that turned him on.

'About to rock my world with that ass, aren't you, babe?'

'Hur.. hurry. Need you.. fuck me.'

Bray took Dean's hip with his left hand and pulled out the plump ass towards his dick, using his right hand to line himself up with the hole that twitched. As the thick head pushed in with little issue, Bray groaned at the sensation of Dean's ass still stretching around him.. feeling the smaller man's body attempting to make room for his dick.

Dean tensed a little - no amount of being prepared could quite get him ready for the thickness that pushed inside of him but he learned to breathe through his nose.. helping him relax just enough to allow Bray to bury every inch until his balls slapped firmly against ass cheeks that jiggled.

Lifting his hand that was no free, Bray brought it down onto Dean's ass, making him cry out from the hard spank before pulling his dick out until just the very dick remained. He thrusted forward, shoving everything right back into him and set the pace as nice and rough. Both men were highly stimulated, it wouldn't take either long to climax - the tension and passion between them was always intense.

'Ah, so big. Mm.. smack my ass harder. Fuck.. please.'

Dean's mind raced in different directions and Bray was there to meet his every need, smacking his ass while riding it. After a while, he didn't bother to pull out more than a couple of inches, wanting to stab hard into the prostate of the smaller man's body. And each strike against that prostate made more and more precum leak and spill, Dean feeling his pleasure start to build in the base of his dick.

The sex lasted for what felt like forever, climax just sitting there for both of them as Bray fucked Dean like they'd never have another chance, panting in his ear while skin slammed against skin in the most primal animalistic of ways. Body was flush against body, Dean had every part of his core stimulated from contact. His fingers and toes started to curl slowly, tensing his body to hold off on climax to endure as much pleasure that he could but Bray never made that easy. He knew exactly how to stroke Dean - inside and out.

'Don't fight me, Deano. Come on, babe. Let go, take this dick and spray that wall. Scream my name.'

Bray's hand slid from Dean's ass to his stomach, drifting downward until it reached his groin, cupping the firm pair of balls that hung neglected between Dean's legs. With each thrust, Bray would squeeze or tug on them ever so gently and help build the brewing finish.

'I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cu.. cum.'

A long, deep and hard thrust into his prostate was the last thing Dean felt before his dick exploded without ever being touched. It felt like a cannon, his semen ripping with force from his piss slit, splashing the wall. His back arched and head lulled back while he screamed out, his balls unloading all the tension inside of them onto the wall and floor.

As his muscles tensed, unbearably tight.. Bray continued to pound Dean's ass for everything that he could but found the pressure help bring him into his undoing. With a heavy grunt, Bray's dick began to pump his load into Dean. Glob after glob of spunk shot from the WWE Champion, coating the walls that stroked him for everything he had.

Growing weak from his climax, Bray went limp, pinning Dean's body between his and the wall - Dean's lower stomach rubbing against the semen that ran down the wall. Pants filled the room, bodies attempting to hold themselves up as they rested there without speaking, slowly pulling their strength together.

'Deano, I don't think I'll ever get tired of you.'

'Damn well hope you don't.'

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Jey Uso/Ambrose/Jimmy Uso.


End file.
